


Peter Parker Headcanons

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Kidnapping, Multi, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 180
Words: 60,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: All of the Peter Parker headcanons from my blog, yanderepeterparker
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader, Yandere Peter Parker/Yandere Michelle Jones/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	1. General

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is over 18 here

  * This cute little bean.
  * He’s been all yours from the moment he saw you in his high school science class freshman year.
  * He follows you around as Spider-Man and as Peter.
  * He’s saves you several times, savoring those moments where you cling to him as he swings you to safety.
  * He knows everything you like and dislike, he’s like an encyclopedia of you.
  * He is fully prepared to go to the college you’re going to, no matter where it is, so he is ecstatic when he hears you’re going to Empire State University.
  * Peter makes sure that the two of you end up in as many of the same classes as possible.
  * He sits as close to you as he can without you noticing so he can smell your scent and see your pretty face.
  * Peter always waits until you’re gone and sneaks into your dorm room.
  * He takes some of your clothes, underwear included. You just think they get lost in the laundry somehow.
  * One time, he doesn’t hear you coming, and he ends up having to hide in your closet.
  * Peter is happy that it’s you and not your roommate.
  * He spies through the slats, watching you as you undress and get ready for bed. It makes him ridiculously hard.
  * After a moment, he remembers his camera and snaps a few pics.
  * He adds those photos to his huge album of you.
  * He would rather keep them on the walls of the dorm so he can look at them all the time, but he doesn’t want Ned to see you that way.
  * He’s the only one that should get to see you that way.
  * He holds the pictures and as he touches himself to the thought of you undressing for him.
  * Some guy in a few of the classes you shared starts to flirt with you.
  * He asks you out for coffee, you say no thanks.
  * He doesn’t show up to class after that.
  * Peter realizes that he needs to start talking to you. It’s hard, but he manages.
  * You’re glad. You’ve liked him from afar since high school, but never pursued it. You think he’s cute with how bumbly and nervous he is around you.
  * He offers to tutor you in some of the classes you share. Hell, he would even do your homework for you if you asked.
  * Eventually, you ask him out and he’s so giddy.
  * He already knows you love him too, you’re soulmates after all, but it makes him so happy to hear you say you want him out loud.
  * In your relationship, Peter is an absolute gentleman.
  * He cares so much about your comfort and happiness. He’ll do anything for you! ~~Even kill, but he keeps you in the dark about that~~.
  * He is very possessive and obsessive.
  * He follows you around like a lost puppy.
  * He’s always touching you somewhere. Holding your hand, your waist, whatever he can reach.
  * If anyone flirts with you or seems to be interested, they disappear soon after.
  * The first time the two of you have sex, he’s elated.
  * He has imagined it so many times, but none of that compares to the real thing.
  * He takes his time, mapping out your whole body with his hands and lips, wanting to fully experience what is meant for him.
  * Seeing you beneath him, your hair a mess and your head thrown back into the pillow, face contorted from the pleasure he’s giving you.
  * Hearing your little whimpers and moans. Every time his name falls from your lips, it gets harder and harder for him not to come right then and there.
  * Feeling your bare skin against his and your fingers pulling at his hair. Your warmth taking his cock and your walls twitching around him could make him swear that he’s in heaven.
  * He definitely cries. He’s so happy to be close with you in this way. He’s been waiting for so long. So long.
  * He whispers sweet nothings in your ear, kissing your neck and jaw as he thrusts his hips into you.
  * He leaves marks on your skin, so everyone will know that you’re his and his alone.
  * Throughout the whole thing, he lets every feeling he has for you flow out. He doesn’t even think about the things he says before he pants them out.
  * _**“I love you more than anything.”**_
  * _**“You’re so perfect.”**_
  * _**“You feel so good. So good.”**_
  * _**“This is how it’s meant to be, baby. You and me.”**_
  * Even though he would like this to last forever, Peter gets to the point that he can’t hold on much longer, but he ~~wants~~ needs you to come first.
  * He reaches down to touch you, and that pushes you over the edge.
  * Your cries of his name and the way you milk his cock make him follow you. He buries his face in your neck, groaning out your name as he comes inside of you.
  * Peter leaves his face in your neck for a while, taking in your scent, your breath, the softness of your skin.
  * You run your hand through his hair and the two of you stay that way, not wanting to let go.
  * Peter’s never been so content in his life.
  * Eventually, you stumble across his collection of your clothes, and the album of pictures.
  * Peter’s terrified of what you’ll say.
  * _**“I can explain! I just-I’ve been in love with you since freshman year. I wanted you so badly, but I didn’t know how to talk to you. (Y/N), we’re meant to be together. Please tell me you understand.”**_
  * He sincerely hoped you would. He didn’t want to have to take you away yet, not before you finished school.
  * You paused a moment and Peter prepared to restrain you if he had to.
  * **“I liked you too, Peter. I liked you a lot. You didn’t have to steal my clothes or hide in my closet. You should have just said something.”**
  * _**“So you’re not mad?”**_
  * **“I know I should be, but I love you, Pete. I can’t just forget about that.”**
  * _**“I love you too, baby. I was so scared that you would leave me. Please don’t leave me.”**_
  * **“I won’t.”**
  * Peter hugs you to his chest, not wanting to let you go.
  * He’ll never let you go.




	2. Breeding kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one where your taken by Peter Parker and he has a breeding kink."

  * Peter doesn’t even try to hide his breeding kink.
  * The first time the two of you have sex, he practically begs to do it raw.
  * It takes a couple of times before you’re willing to do that, but you still have birth control pills.
  * Peter’s happy with that for a little while because he can come inside you as he imagines your belly swollen with his child.
  * Pretty soon, just imagining it isn’t enough anymore, and he gets rid of your birth control pills.
  * You are upset with him for a time since you have no way to get them on your own, but you give in to him eventually.
  * You can never stay angry at him for very long.
  * After all, he is the only person you have contact with anymore.
  * The first time you have sex without the pills, Peter doesn’t want to leave anything to chance.
  * The two of you are up all night and go so many rounds that you lose count after about five.
  * (Superhuman stamina has some real upsides)
  * Peter comes inside of you every single time until he has nothing more to give.
  * There’s no way that you two aren’t going to see those two little lines soon.
  * Peter is so content as he holds you, his hand resting on your stomach.
  * He can’t wait to do that and feel your baby kick.
  * His heart swells as he thinks about how beautiful your babies will be, all a perfect mix of both of you.
  * All he wants in the world is to have a big, happy family with you.
  * And that’s what he’s going to get.




	3. Wearing his clothes

  * Peter absolutely loves it when you wear his clothes
  * If you steal one of his hoodies or sweaters
  * Wear one of his shirts to school
  * Or even just at home/to bed
  * It makes him so happy
  * You look so cute that it makes his heart melt
  * He secretly buys extra hoodies just for you
  * If the two of you are about the same size, he likes to wear your jackets too
  * There are times during the day where he can’t see you, like in some classes
  * So wearing something that smells like you almost makes it feel like you’re there with him.
  * Like a mini hug to tide him over until he can finally see you again.




	4. Timid reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! How about a yandere Peter who's crush is timid and has anxiety and they ask Peter to go places with them because they feel calmer with him? Or even small things like having Pete answer the door when they order pizza? Thanks!"

  * First off, Peter thinks your timidity is adorable.
  * And he’s ecstatic that you’re so comfortable with him.
  * He will go anywhere you want without complaint.
  * You always apologize for asking, but Peter assures you that he’s more than happy to go and that you don’t have to feel guilty about it.
  * After all, he was going to follow you around anyway to make sure you were safe.
  * So it was much more pleasant to be next to you instead of watching from rooftops.
  * He always makes sure to stay in contact with you in some way.
  * Whether that’s him putting his arm around your shoulder, linking your arms together, etc.
  * It helps you stay a bit more relaxed, along with the added bonus for Peter of you being very close to him.
  * If anything does overwhelm you still, Peter will quickly get you out of the situation and guide you through whatever grounding techniques you use.
  * Peter’s still just as helpful with things at home that are made difficult by your anxiety.
  * If you need to make an appointment with your doctor, he’ll make the call for you.
  * If a number calls that you don’t know, he’ll take it and deal with them.
  * If someone knocks on the door, whether announced or unannounced, he answers.
  * The person could be there to hurt you, but even if they weren’t, you still couldn’t deal with the social interaction.
  * Over all, Peter loves that you’ve become so dependent on him to help you deal with these issues.
  * He wants you to rely on him completely.
  * He wants to be the only person to take care of you.




	5. Healer reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker with a significant other whose going into Nursing... wants to help people as they can and often tries to take care of people “Did you get breakfast? I got an apple” “You should really take care of yourself, you can’t save the world on no sleep” Bonus points if they have a healing power..."

  * It was your 8th grade year and you were the new kid in school, so you didn’t have any friends yet.
  * A brunet boy with coke bottle glasses tripped and scraped his knee on the concrete as you were walking in his direction. He sat on the ground for a moment as the blood ran down his leg.
  * After checking that no one was looking, you ran over and held your hand a few inches from the scrape. It began to glow blue, and suddenly the injury was gone.
  * You gave him a bright smile as you helped him stand, and his eyes widened in awe.
  * _**“Hi, I’m (Y/N)(L/N).”**_
  * **“P-Peter. Peter Parker.”**
  * It was the start of a beautiful friendship.
  * Well, friendship for you (at first), but even from the start, it was something much more for Peter.
  * Throughout your friendship and eventual relationship, you make sure he’s always healthy and taken care of. You’re like his personal nurse, which is perfect because that’s what you want to go to school for.
  * If he gets hurt, you heal him, no matter how small the injury.
  * You carry around a bag that basically has anything some one could need.
  * First aid supplies (for if something happens and people would see you use your powers), food, a couple of water bottles, instant snap heat and cold packs, etc.
  * **“I was going to miss the bus so I had to skip breakfast.”**
  * _**“Well, I have granola bars, trail mix, a couple oranges……”**_
  * Whatever he needs, he gets.
  * You help out Ned a lot too, and MJ later on, but thankfully Peter doesn’t get jealous of them like he does any others that you assist.
  * Peter gets way more from you than anyone else does anyway.
  * And your kindness and compassion are part of the reason he loves you so much.
  * In the middle of freshman year, you start getting really worried about him because he comes to school exhausted and sometimes injured.
  * He won’t tell you what’s going on no matter how much you ask, even though you’ve been together for a few months at this point.
  * You begin bringing a throw blanket to school so he can lean on you and nap at lunch, and you heal him when he needs it.
  * Eventually, he gets pretty badly hurt while saving someone and comes to you, still in his suit.
  * At first, you’re upset that he never told you about Spider-Man, but you get over it after a while and you’re just happy that you can help him more now.
  * The first thing you do is make him sleep a full 8 hours every night.
  * You even let him sneak in your room to sleep with you since that makes him much more willing.
  * _**“How are you going to save people if you can barely keep your eyes open?”**_
  * He may exaggerate his sleepiness now.
  * And let enemies get some good hits in on him every night.
  * He’ll never tell you that though.
  * He loves how much attention you give him, and how tenderly you treat him.
  * He wouldn’t have it any other way.




	6. Healer Part 2 - Survived The Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With the 5 year timeskip, and how close the relationship was, I'm thinking of the Healer S/O graduating highschool, getting a skill and being an EMT in this new 2023 world"

  * When Peter reappears, the first thing he does is look for you, because he believes that you Blipped as well.
  * Like many people, including himself and May, you aren’t living in the same place that you were before the Blip. He tries calling and texting you, but it turns out that your number now belongs to someone else.
  * You’re not at school when he goes back either, which is the final thing that makes him realize that you had not been a victim of the Blip. Everyone knows that those who were Blipped are back, so he’s angry that you haven’t seen him, and he believes that you’re avoiding him because you moved on.
  * So he keeps looking for you, until he happens upon you one night. He stops a robbery, but unfortunately not before there are severe injuries. An ambulance pulls up and there you are, one of the EMTs.
  * He watches you work and he’s so proud, because working in the medical field was always your dream. He notices that you look older, but still as beautiful as the day that he left you on the school bus to go fight some aliens in space. He’s distracted by this for a while until he remembers that he’s upset with you.
  * Peter ends up following you through your entire shift, just watching you like old times, until you get off and go home. He sneaks in through the window to wait before you get in through the front door.
  * You open the door to find him standing there, mask off with red eyes, and suddenly, the stitched up hole in your chest that you’d spent so much time trying to heal was ripped right open. Seeing Spider-Man on the news always clawed at it painfully, and actually seeing him was the last straw.
  * “Why are you avoiding me?” Peter asks, his voice cracking.
  * You try to think of the best thing to say, knowing that he will be upset no matter what. “I haven’t been I just…didn’t go out of my way to find you.” You wanted to so badly, even though it was a terrible idea, but you managed not to.
  * He’d expected to get pissed, and he doesn’t. What you said just makes him sadder. _You really didn’t even want to look for him_. “Did you-did you find someone else? Did you forget about me?”
  * “No. God, no.” You sat down on your couch, leaving space for him. “You’ve always been the only one for me, Pete.”
  * “When Tony Stark came and told me what happened to you, I was _broken_ , and I had to try and piece myself back together _alone_. I had to move on and accept that you were gone, and I really tried. I became an EMT so I could help people around the city just like you, to honor you in a way.” You sigh heavily. “I still miss you every single day, Peter, so don’t you ever think that I forgot about you.”
  * Peter hasn’t considered what you felt when he disappeared, living those five years without him. Having to let go of all those future plans you’d made together. He sits down next to you and takes your hand in his. “I’m so sorry, for all of it, but I’m back now, (Y/N). We have another chance.”
  * You shake your head and pull your hand away from his reluctantly. “We can’t do that, Peter. You’re still 16 and I’m 21. It would be wrong.”
  * Peter smiles and takes your hand right back. “It’s not wrong when you’re soulmates.”
  * Tears form in your eyes. “I’m so sorry, but I can’t do it. I won’t.”
  * Peter nods in understanding, but on the inside, he knows what he has to do. He’s not giving you up. “I…I get it. It’s okay. Can I just…hug you? One last time?”
  * “Yeah, sure.” You lean in to hug him, his arms around your shoulders and yours around his middle. “We can still be friends, you know that right? You can always come to me when you’re hurt, just like old times.”
  * “I know.” Peter’s hold on you gets tighter, and your face is pressing into his neck. “But I don’t want to be friends.”
  * Your upper body is starting to ache, and breathing is getting difficult, as his arms are tightening even more. “Peter, y-you’re hurting me. Let me go. I can’t-”
  * He feels so guilty for this, but it’s necessary. “It’ll be over soon, angel, and I’ll take you some place where we can be together, just like we’re meant to.”
  * You try to fight him, so he holds you even tighter, and you know there’s no way you’re getting out. He’s too strong. The last thing you feel before you pass out is a gentle kiss to your temple.




	7. Healer Reader Part 2 - Does not survive the snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Healer S.O, who vanished while doing chores with her little brother, coming back to school after the reappearance, to see Peter...just after the events of Endgame..."

  * When Peter returns to school and spots you in the hallway, he about loses it
  * He was so scared that you’d lived and grown up without him and you’d been worried about the same thing
  * He runs through the crowd, not really caring who he bumps, and you meet him half way
  * Peter pulls you into the world’s tightest hug, lifting you clear off the ground
  * You kiss him passionately and despite everything, Peter feels so lucky because you’re in his arms again
  * Everything falls back into place since, for the two of you, it’s only been a few days since Peter left you on the bus to go fight some aliens
  * There’s one big difference now
  * Peter’s kind of fucked up after what happened to him
  * His dusting was more drawn out and terrifying than anyone else’s, then he came back right into a battle for the universe and had to watch yet another father figure die
  * Of course, just like always, you’re there for him every step of the way, providing all of your love and support
  * You still wait up for him every night, heal him, and hold him until he falls asleep
  * And you comfort him after his nightmares
  * It gets even worse after Beck’s betrayal and the near loss of you in Europe
  * But there you are, his anchor
  * Peter’s never been more grateful to have you in his life and thanks the universe for the fact that, even though almost every other part of his life was messed up, he got to keep the best part




	8. Reader who is dating someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was just wondering if you could write what yandere Peter Parker would be like if his person (idk what the actual word is but the person he's obsessed with lol) was dating someone else, or if they were even married?"

  * Mostly Peter would just be heartbroken
  * But that doesn’t stop him from trying to get you
  * He’d try to do it the non violent way first
  * Plant little seeds of doubt in your head about your relationship
  * Try and help you get to the truth, that your spouse/partner isn’t right for you at all
  * If that doesn’t work, he frames them for cheating
  * Or something similarly awful
  * His last resort is to get violent
  * He’ll find them and beat the shit out of them
  * Tell them they don’t deserve you
  * And to dump you
  * So you’ll go to him for comfort
  * He won’t kill though, he knows there are better ways
  * If all else fails, he’ll kidnap you so he can have you all to himself
  * He just wants to save you from your relationship so you can be with your soulmate 🖤




	9. Reader with asthma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If it's not too much trouble, could you write a hc for yandere Peter Parker with a s/o who has asthma?"

  * Peter dotes on you so hard
  * Even if you didn’t have asthma he would, but since you do, it’s worse
  * He puts a ton of effort into researching how to support you
  * And asks you a ton of questions about your personal experience with asthma
  * He ends up making an extensive plan on how to help you if you have an attack
  * He always has an inhaler on hand for you
  * You never know when you might need it
  * He’s obsessed about keeping you away from any kind of triggers
  * You guys are walking and someone in your path is smoking?
  * Now you’re going to take the long way around
  * If you happen to be triggered by physical activity, say goodbye to walking on stairs or anything similar to that
  * Peter will not hesitate to pick you up and carry you
  * He’s very good at calming you during an attack
  * And he comforts you after if you get scared
  * He’s just so gentle with you ugh




	10. Vigilante!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe Peter Parker meeting a fellow city protector, they usually protect L.A from threats but since there is another hero there they're on a little vacation. In their hero identity. So they meet when they're alerted to a robbery. Maybe their power is mind control?"

  * So you’re basically just hanging out in NY stopping petty crimes
  * More of a temporary change of scenery than a true vacation
  * Just the same shit in a different place
  * Peter hears about a new hero in town, but it’s a few days before he actually meets you
  * Finally, there’s a bank robbery where you both respond
  * Peter is smitten immediately
  * So he puts a tracker on you and tries to “bump into you” during patrols
  * He secretly works with Tony on a device to neutralize or even remove your powers
  * He doesn’t want you mind controlling him to let you go or forget about you
  * Because he found his other half
  * How could he possibly let them go?
  * So he keeps working with you until the night that you say you’re leaving the next day
  * That’s when he knocks you out and kidnaps you
  * You wake up webbed to a bed with a grinning Peter above you
  * You try to mind control him to let you go, but it doesn’t work
  * There’s some odd device attached to your temple, you can feel it
  * You’re not escaping from him




	11. Stoic Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how do you think Peter would react to a stoic reader who doesn't emote much but then they smile at him and like 💖baby boi is touched💖"

  * Okay so there was this ridiculous post somewhere about ‘heart nuts’
  * And Peter would 100% bust a heart nut in this situation.
  * Like your smile is the most beautiful, rare thing in the fucking world
  * And he gets to witness it?
  * Ugh nothing makes him happier
  * Bonus points if he’s the only person that gets you to smile
  * Because then it’s reserved just for him
  * So yes please fucking smile at him
  * If you do he’ll absolutely melt




	12. Reader that likes marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What do you think Peter would be like when he finds out that his s/o really likes physical marks such as having hickeys or giving scratch marks?"

  * Dude, Peter would be absolutely fucking thrilled
  * Especially the more possessive side of him
  * Once he knows that you like receiving them, you’ll be absolutely covered every time things get hot and heavy
  * Neck, chest, stomach, thighs, you name it
  * And he’ll make as many of them visible to others as he possibly can
  * Don’t try to cover any of them up for any reason or he’ll get upset
  * When it comes to him receiving
  * Please please please fucking mark him as yours
  * Make it look like someone dragged barbed wire down his back and he’ll be so happy
  * With that type, it shows him that you’re enjoying what he’s doing, but no one else sees them except for you
  * So leave hickeys all over his neck for the whole world to see
  * Honestly you could carve your name into his chest if you wanted and he would fucking love it
  * Anything to show that he belongs to you and only you




	13. Reader with Depersonalization/Derealization Disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I get uh...Yandere Peter with a reader who has depersonalization-derealization disorder please?"

  * First of all, Peter is _so_ kind and understanding, just like with anything else about you
  * When you tell him about your disorder, he goes into full blown research mode to learn everything he possibly can
  * As with any mental health condition, he knows there are going to be good days and bad days
  * And he’ll be there with you through both
  * He always asks how you’re feeling
  * Even if he’s not with you at the time, he’ll still call you
  * If you need it, he’ll help you with mindfulness/grounding
  * Or anything else that can help lower anxiety
  * He’ll also make an effort to help you with socializing, like if you’re having issues staying focused when others are talking
  * And if it’s a particularly bad day
  * He takes you to do something really fun and stimulating to help keep you in the moment
  * But if it starts making you anxious for any reason he’ll take you back home
  * Peter encourages you to see a therapist as well
  * Or at the very least practice some coping skills like CBT/DBT
  * He just wants to do everything he can to make things easier for you




	14. Trans reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "YANDERE PETER PARKER WITH A TRANS GIRL READER!"
> 
> I used neutral pronouns in one line so it could apply for trans men too.

  * Peter is so supportive of you and this is no exception
  * He starts by doing a ton of research
  * He wants to know everything he can so he can better be there for you
  * He’s got your back no matter what
  * You want surgery or HRT? Okay cool
  * You don’t? That’s cool too
  * He just wants you to be happy
  * If someone says anything negative about you, he’s not having it
  * Hands will be thrown
  * And if your family won’t accept you, he’s getting you away from them ASAP
  * No one is going to hurt his angel just because they want to be their authentic self
  * 100% goes to Pride with you for the first time and fucking loves it
  * You go together every year after that




	15. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would Peter be like if he wanted to propose?"

  * Ultimate nervous boy
  * Peter’s got everything completely planned out so _nothing_ goes wrong
  * He makes reservations at the nicest restaurant in New York City, thanks to Mr Stark
  * Then sets up a romantic walk that will end at the place where you first met
  * He writes out and memorizes an entire speech about how much he loves you and what you mean to him
  * All of it just needs to be perfect because _holy_ _shit_
  * He’s asking his angel
  * The love of his life
  * His soulmate
  * To _**marry him**_
  * So much can backfire
  * The restaurant could screw something up, he could drop the ring or stutter
  * You could say _**no**_
  * Peter’s literally shaking that entire day to the point that it concerns you, but he assures you that everything’s okay
  * He’s also reassuring himself at the same time
  * Of course, he’s a Parker, and that Parker Luck is bullshit sometimes
  * So when the Sinister Six decide to cause trouble as you’re heading to the restaurant, Peter is devastated.
  * He’s so furiously silent during the fight that it honestly scares them a bit
  * And when he gets home, he just seems so fucking defeated
  * You tell him that it’s okay and there will be other date nights
  * He tells you it wasn’t a regular date, and eventually breaks down and admits what he had planned
  * He doesn’t get to do the romantic stroll or the moving speech about how he wants to spend the rest of his life with you
  * But you say yes
  * _**You say yes**_
  * And suddenly he doesn’t give a shit that his plans for the night went out the window
  * The ending is still _**perfect**_




	16. Soulmate AU, reader doesn’t want a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SOULMATE AU WITH YAN PETER AND A READER WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH NOOOOBODY-"

* * *

  * Bold of you to assume that you have any choice in the matter
  * Peter’s delusional, so he’s convinced himself that you actually do want him
  * You’re soulmates after all
  * You’re meant to be together! The universe says so
  * He believes that there’s something holding you back, that you’re just shy or nervous
  * He’ll give you ample opportunity to agree to date him willingly
  * And when you finally refuse one too many times, he’ll kidnap you
  * He just wants to get you away from who or what it is that’s making you so unwilling to date him
  * He’s going to get you to be with him no matter what he has to do




	17. Reader from a rival school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I just thought of this idea of baby boi Peter falling for his darling from like a public school thats like "ghetto" or a rival school to Midtown High; cause u know, the boi is a love at first sight kinda guy and they meet at like a tournament or a sporting event...."

  * Peter first meets you at an Academic Decathalon event
  * You’re from Midtown’s number one rival school
  * He goes in expecting to happily wipe the floor with your team, but things don’t go that way
  * He immediately gets distracted by you, and that’s really not something you can have happen in a competition like that
  * Every time you answer a question, he gets super blushy and flustered
  * Because _wow_ you’re smart _and_ beautiful
  * This means he’s not answering questions himself since he’s more worried about you
  * It ends up pissing off MJ and the rest of the team because he’s being extremely obvious with his heart eyes
  * If your team wins, he’ll nervously go over to introduce himself and congratulate you
  * If his team wins, he’ll still tell you how great you were
  * He never thought he’d look forward to these events, but he does after meeting you




	18. Reader that looks scary but is sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yan Peter with an s/o who looks really terrifying, but who is actually a huge sweetheart."

  * Peter was honestly pretty intimidated at first, but he still had major heart eyes for you
  * He was so nervous about trying to ask you out poor baby
  * When he realized how sweet you really are, those heart eyes multiplied
  * He really likes that other people still find you terrifying tbh
  * That means no one will want to take you away from him!
  * But at the same time, he wants others to see how lovely you really are and how lucky he is to have you
  * It’s a struggle
  * Having a scary looking partner also really helped with getting Flash to quit messing with him
  * No one wants to bully the guy with a partner that looks like they’ll beat your ass without hesitation




	19. Helpful reader that is taken advantage of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would Peter react to an s/o who is really helpful and constantly goes out of her way for her friends/people and is always getting taken advantage of and not helped in return ?"

  * Peter loves your kindness and helpfulness so much
  * It’s one of the things about you that caught his eye in the first place
  * But he wouldn’t be able to stand people taking advantage of you
  * Not his love
  * That’s an easy way to possibly harden your heart and he wouldn’t be able to deal with that
  * So first he tries to get you to see the light
  * See how it’s not fair that your “friends” treat you that way
  * If that doesn’t work, he threatens them to get them to stay away
  * And if _that_ doesn’t work, well, those friends might just disappear…




	20. Short reader that likes to act tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a Yan Peter with a very small and delicate s/o (I’m 4’11 😅) but they try to act like they’re big, strong, and tall?"

  * Peter adores how small you are just in general, the same way he adores everything about you
  * You have to rely on him for more, like reaching stuff that’s high up or seeing over things that aren’t built for short people
  * Plus he can mess with you by holding stuff out of your reach because he loves it when you get annoyed and end up trying to climb on him to get whatever he’s got
  * And pretty often he’ll just pick you up, toss you over his shoulder, and walk away with you if he wants to get you out of a situation
  * Usually one that you got yourself into by trying to be tough
  * You weigh nothing to him anyway because of how strong he is, but your small stature makes it extra effortless to do things like that
  * When you try to act all big and strong, his heart absolutely melts
  * Since you’re his little angel, and you don’t have a tough bone in your body
  * He definitely does stuff to get you into that mode on purpose sometimes, because he finds it so fucking cute
  * 100% has done that by making short jokes, but they’re all out of nothing but love




	21. Promiscuous!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What if Peter fell in love with a promiscuous girl? Like she wears sexy clothes, f*cks around a lot and doesn't hide it, city girl/hot girl type of vibe. How would he react, especially if she's in captivity?"

  * First thing’s first, Peter wouldn’t judge you or see you any differently because of your promiscuity
  * But that doesn’t mean that he won’t get extremely jealous towards anyone you get involved with
  * He loves getting to see you in revealing clothes because why wouldn’t he?
  * No one else should be allowed to see you like that though, and definitely shouldn’t be able to see you naked, because they don’t deserve you
  * That’s a big part of why he ends up kidnapping you
  * He can’t handle the jealousy when he sees you with the newest guy/girl you’ve had sex with and it just happens
  * In captivity, if you still want to dress the same, he’ll love it
  * And if you end up directing your energy towards him 😉 he’ll love that even more
  * If you don’t though, he’s not going to push you into it or anything
  * He’s confident that you’ll realize your love for him if he keeps you away from temptation long enough




	22. Reader is being harassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what would peter parker do if his s/o came to him crying and said "I need you to help me/kill someone for me" and told him about this person who was harassing them or something? what would he do?"

  * If you come to him and say someone is harassing you to the point of tears, he’ll be absolutely pissed
  * At himself, for not seeing it and taking care of it right away, for letting it get this far
  * And at the person harassing you, because how dare they hurt his darling angel like this
  * Peter has a pretty hard line on killing, only being willing to do it if it’s life or death for you
  * But he’ll definitely make them wish they were dead
  * 100% will cripple them, maybe even beating them within an inch of their life
  * Either way, they’ll never be the same physically
  * That won’t even be the worst part though
  * He’ll do everything he can to make them feel as unsafe as possible, just like they did to you
  * He’ll screw with them constantly, just to get them paranoid and looking over their shoulder all the time
  * And destroy their reputation and relationships so they have absolutely nothing
  * They’ll be isolated and miserable for the rest of their life
  * You’ll never have to deal with them again




	23. Sleepy confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter kidnapped the reader, but the reader isn't really good with feelings so they don't tell Peter that they like him, but one night when they're going to bed and the reader is a bit sleepdrunk so she tells him UwU"

  * You fall asleep on the couch during movie night and Peter’s like
  * _*insta heart nut*_
  * When the movie’s over he picks you up and takes you to bed
  * Then he lays down beside you because you’ve been letting him sleep in the bed with you lately
  * Only because it’s been really cold and you don’t want to let him freeze on the couch
  * Definitely not because you have it really fucking bad for him and want him to ‘accidentally’ cuddle you during the night
  * No way. Never.
  * But when he gets in, it wakes you up, and you frown slightly, eyes still closed
  * “We’re in bed?” You’re mumbling, and Peter’s just so soft over that
  * “Yeah, you fell asleep during the movie so I brought you in here.”
  * Without even realizing it due to your groginess, you move closer to him.
  * “Thanks for takin’ such good care of me…”
  * Before Peter can say anything, you snuggle into his chest
  * “G'night, Pete. Love you.”
  * He almost doesn’t hear it from the combination of your tired slurring and the way his chest muffles your voice, but he does
  * You fall asleep right away though, and his heart swells with adoration as he wraps his arms around you and holds you to him like you might disappear
  * He sincerely hopes that you remember all of this when you wake up




	24. Never Have I Ever

  * You, Peter, Ned, MJ, and Betty are all hanging out at Peter’s apartment when you decide to play a card game that Betty brought, Never Have I Ever.
  * Since you’re all nerds, it’s pretty tame, though there are some surprises, mostly coming from MJ
  * Eventually you end up getting a point with a card that really causes a stir
  * _‘Had a sex dream about someone in this room’_
  * Peter’s brain is running a million miles an hour as he’s trying to figure out who it could be
  * Meanwhile, MJ is about to fucking lose it because she _knows_
  * Even Ned and Betty, who are usually pretty oblivious, have caught on
  * Then, on her turn, MJ gets the Bullshit card
  * She already knows it’s happened and that she’s basically giving you a free point, but she has to do it to you
  * “Okay, (Y/N). Tell us about your sex dream. If I don’t believe you, you lose the card.”
  * Your face is on fire, and you know you’re going to get MJ back for this later, but you just say one single word.
  * “Peter.”
  * Peter immediately chokes on his drink and Ned pats his friend’s back a bit as he dies laughing with Betty
  * MJ shoots you her trademarked smirk
  * “You can keep the point.”




	25. Asexual!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how will he react if his s/o is asexual?"

  * Peter’s horny like 99% of the time, especially when you do literally anything, so it will definitely be difficult for him until he gets used to it
  * At first he’ll be really sad since he wants to be able to express his love for you in as many ways as he can
  * But he doesn’t let on because he sure as hell isn’t going to make you feel guilty about it
  * He gets over it eventually though, especially since you’ve been educating him on asexuality
  * Honestly, as long as he’s still able to give you affection and receive it in return, it doesn’t really bother him
  * After all, he’s with you because you’re the love of his life, not for your body
  * He’s more than capable of taking care of himself, so he’ll discreetly go do that when needed just to avoid making you uncomfortable
  * If you’re not conpletely on the sex repulsed part of the spectrum, he’ll happily do whatever you’re okay with doing, but he won’t push you into anything else
  * Overall, he takes it much better than a lot of Yanderes would




	26. Amnesiac!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'secret obsessions' is about a man kidnapping a woman after she suffers from amnesia how about that with Peter?"

  * For months, Peter has been trying to find the best way to get your boyfriend out of the picture for good so he can swoop in
  * So when the two of you get into a car accident, with your boyfriend tragically dying, his job is done for him
  * At first, Peter is upset that you’re hurt so badly that you’ve lost your memories, because your shit boyfriend didn’t protect you like he should have, but then he realizes the opportunity he’s been given
  * Peter spends so much time at the hospital waiting for you to wake up again, loving the fact that he gets to be so close to you
  * The nurses get suspicious of him, since they know that your boyfriend was in the accident with you and died
  * He shows them photoshopped pictures of the two of you to convince them that he’s your _real_ boyfriend, and if that doesn’t work, he asks Tony to help him pay them off
  * He eventually does that for all of them anyway just so they won’t talk about seeing a young man visiting you
  * The first thing you see when you wake up is Peter’s smile
  * He gives you the backstory he made up for you. You’ve been together for three years, engaged for a few months, and have an apartment together
  * He shows you those same pictures he showed the nurses to help ‘jog your memory’
  * And he tells you stories about your past when you ask him. Some, he makes up, but others are things that actually happened, just with him watching from the shadows
  * You’re so surprised by just how kind, sweet, and absolutely perfect Peter is
  * When he finally gets to take you back to the apartment, he goes into full on caring fiance mode
  * He takes care of absolutely everything for you and is the most domestic person ever
  * He’s amazing, and you find yourself wondering how you got so lucky
  * One day, you ask him about your family, and he tells you that they all died when you were younger
  * Little do you know, they’re searching everywhere for you, with no clues since the nurses had seen nothing when you were in the hospital
  * They’re never going to find you, Peter’s made sure of it
  * No one’s going to interfere in your new life together




	27. Birthday Boy

  * Since he’s so busy with Spider-Man and (obviously) you, Peter doesn’t really think about it being his birthday. You wake him up with a loving kiss like always, but when you say “Happy birthday, Pete.” it really throws him off
  * “I have the whole day planned out for us, baby. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”
  * He loves the sound of spending the entire day with you, but he’s also a little concerned about not protecting the city. It turns out, you contacted a few of Peter’s fellow street level heroes and convinced them to keep an eye on Queens for the day
  * Suddenly, all of his worries are gone and the fact that you’re putting effort in like this just makes him so happy
  * So the day starts with some sweet morning sex, because that’s Peter’s favorite way to start the day 😊
  * Then you go to make him breakfast in bed, but he naturally wants to stay with you. He tries to help with breakfast, but you get onto him, so he hugs you from behind the whole time, resting his chin on your shoulder
  * The two of you eat breakfast together and chat and Peter’s super excited to see what you have planned
  * The first thing you do is go to Rockaway Beach and because luckily it’s a beautiful day. You and Peter play in the water and build a big sand castle, then eventually you sit down and have a little picnic with the food you brought
  * While you’re there, Peter notices you subtly check your phone a few times. At first he’s not too bothered because it could be work or one of your parents texting you
  * But it happens again when the two of you get home a few hours after lunch to get changed for the movies, and that’s when it starts to bug him
  * He’s relieved when you two are finally sat down in the theater because you won’t be able to text anyone then, but he does feel a pang of hurt when you send out a final message before shutting your phone off. When you turn to him and smile, grabbing his hand as the opening plays, he relaxes a little
  * He’s good until after the movie. He has to use the restroom so you wait for him outside of the door. When he steps out, Peter sees you looking at your phone, but this time he decides to say something. “Who is it?”
  * You get startled and turn your phone away from him. “Just my…mom! It’s my mom…”
  * Peter knows you’re lying to him for some reason and it quickly puts him in a really sour mood, but he doesn’t want to bring it up in the middle of the lobby and cause a scene. The plan has the two of you going home after the movie, so he decides to wait. “Ready to go home?”
  * Your eyes widen and you quickly say “No!”, but when you notice your tone, you bring it down again. “No, I thought that maybe we could go…take a walk. A walk sounds nice.”
  * Peter’s reluctant due to being upset, but you drag him out anyway. You’re basically leaning on him as you walk, your fingers linked with his and your other hand on his bicep, so he slowly forgets about it
  * That’s until you check your phone again. Peter tries to catch a glimpse of your screen, but you put it back in your pocket before he can see anything. “Still your mom?”
  * “Yeah.”
  * Peter just feels ill at this point. You’ve been checking your phone all day, on his birthday, and you’ve lied about it for the second time. His brain starts to go in a really dark direction before he can stop it. _Are you cheating on him? Are you trying to leave him? Please god no. Please don’t try to leave._ “We’re going home. I don’t want to be out here anymore.”
  * The tone of his voice makes you agree immediately, noticing how upset he sounds. You pull out your phone one more time, and it takes everything he has not to take the thing and smash it into a million pieces. Instead, he removes his hand from yours and keeps both hands balled up at his sides as you walk home
  * You try to ask him what’s wrong, but he’s uncharacteristically short with you. Eventually, you make it to the apartment door. You go to unlock the door, and when you look back up, you see Peter staring at you with red, watery eyes
  * Before you can say anything, he does. “Are you cheating on me?”
  * You’re not even sure that you heard him right because of how absurd the thought is. “No, no. I would never do that, Pete. _I love you_.”
  * “Then who have you been texting all day? I know you lied about it being your mom. _Why did you lie?_ ” Tears are falling down his cheeks at this point and your heart shatters.
  * You reach up and wipe his tears away, knowing that you need to tell him already because of how upset he is. “It was May. We were working out some last minute details, and I needed to keep you out of the apartment until everything was ready. Just open the door and you’ll see what I mean.”
  * Peter frowns in confusion, but he listens to your words and finally opens the front door, stepping through into the dark. All of the lights in the apartment suddenly turn on, revealing the presence of all of the other people Peter cares about. May, Ned, MJ, Tony, Happy, Pepper, Morgan and the rest of the Avengers. “SURPRISE!”
  * Everyone is scattered about the living room, which has been decorated with a ton of red and blue balloons and streamers. A large banner caught his eye, hanging up from the ceiling and reading _‘Happy Birthday, Peter!’_
  * Peter is stunned, and when he realizes what’s been going on all day, he feels extremely guilty for getting upset with you
  * Everyone comes up to greet him, and he appreciates it, but he just wants to go apologize to you. He finds you a few minutes later, standing over with MJ. He comes up behind you and hugs you tight to his chest, whispering in your ear. “I feel like such a jerk. I’m _so_ sorry.”
  * You smile and turn in his arms to face him “It’s okay, baby. I thought I was being pretty subtle, but I must have forgotten how observant you are with me.”
  * Peter smiles shyly, knowing you’re right. He always watches you very closely, otherwise he probably wouldn’t have noticed it quite as much. “Thank you for such a great birthday. I had a nice time apart from thinking you were cheating on me with my aunt.”
  * You giggle quietly before kissing him softly and pressing your forehead to his. “You’re welcome, Pete. Happy birthday…”




	28. Reader doesn’t believe they’re worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker with a fem! S/O who's okay with his *cough* obsessive tendencies, tho she doesn't feel she is worth is ("dam dude, you got some bad taste in girls?") Bonus if she has some superhuman abilities but decided to remain a civilian."

  * Peter adores you more than anything and when he realizes that you accept the full force of his attention, that makes him love you a million times more
  * Everything about you fascinates him. Your beauty, your brains, your interests, your past, your badass powers
  * He does worry about the latter though
  * Even though you’re probably more powerful than he is, he’s glad you don’t do the hero thing because he couldn’t bear it if he lost you
  * You’re absolutely perfect to him in every way, so the first time you make a comment about Peter having bad taste, it really hurts him
  * And if you ever flat out say that you’re not deserving of his love and affection, he’s going to get mad as hell
  * Not at you, but whoever it was in your life before that made you feel that way
  * Even if it it’s no one in particular, he’ll find someone to blame and will make them regret ever wronging you
  * He’ll spend however long it takes, his whole life if he has to, showing you that you’re worth every single bit of the love he has to give
  * Because you absolutely are




	29. Uses EDITH to find escaped reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter using EDITH to find the reader after they run away.

  * When Peter gets home after a full day of school and patrol, all he wants is some comfort from you, but he returns to find you long gone
  * He panics, thinking you might have been taken, though he soon realizes that there’s no sign of a struggle. You left all on your own.
  * He’s pissed, but also still freaking out, because what if something happens to you and he’s not there? What if you get hurt? Or killed?
  * There’s small case hidden in his dresser that he hasn’t touched in years, but he knows it’s his best chance of finding you
  * So he puts the glasses on and is greeted by EDITH, who quickly scans his biometrics. “Hello, Peter. What can I do for you?”
  * “EDITH, I need a location on (Y/N)(L/N).”
  * Your photo shows up on the HUD, and Peter’s heart beats even faster. He just wants you back in his arms already.
  * Seconds later, EDITH shows your location, represented by a blinking white dot, which is all the way on the other side of the city.
  * Peter’s gone in a flash, swinging furiously, because he _needs_ to get you home
  * When he gets to you, you’re walking down a street, hood pulled up and hands shoved in your pocket. He watches from a rooftop as you make your way over a crosswalk
  * He jumps over to the next roof to keep up as he thinks of an idea. Something to scare you into coming back with him. “EDITH? I need you to send a drone after (Y/N). Make it look scary, but _don’t_ let it hurt her, okay?”
  * EDITH agrees and soon, Peter sees a drone approaching you as he keeps a close eye.
  * Thankfully there aren’t many people around, because the drone points its guns at you and backs you up into an alley. It keeps going until your back hits the bricks, and you’re trying not to cry
  * Suddenly, Peter drops down in front of you and shoots a web at it to swing it into the wall and smash it into pieces.
  * He turns to you and grabs your shoulders. “(Y/N)! Are you okay?!”
  * “N-no! That thing! It just came out of nowhere!” You start to cry as you think about what the drone could’ve done to you, not knowing the truth.
  * “Hey, hey” Peter pulls you into a hug and rubs your back soothingly. “It’s okay. You’re with me now, you’re safe. I told you it was too dangerous for you out here. Do you want to go back home now?”
  * You hesitate for a moment, but eventually nod slightly. The shock of what had just happened outweighed any fear you might have felt towards Peter and the possible punishments he could give.
  * Peter grins as he holds you to his chest, and he realizes that maybe the pros of using EDITH outweigh the cons




	30. Stark!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You should do a yandere Peter Parker x Stark!Reader!! Like he's madly in love with her and there's some slight nsfw."

  * The moment that Peter met you in Tony’s lab at the Avengers Compound, he was done for. You definitely found him cute, but he instantly fell head over heels for you.
  * He soon found out that you were his mentor’s daughter, and he was definitely nervous about it, but that didn’t stop him.
  * He talked to you as much as he could when he was working with Tony, and watched you closely when he wasn’t.
  * Tony, having obsessive tendencies himself, noticed very quickly that Peter had it bad for you.
  * Tony basically told him that as long as he didn’t hurt you or take you away from him, he was okay with it.
  * Hell, he was happy that his daughter had someone that loved her the way he loved Pepper.
  * He even dropped some hints to Peter that you had feelings for him too, so Peter ended up asking you out soon after. You said yes of course. Why wouldn’t you?
  * The relationship is great. You tend to overlook his tendencies since you’ve seen how your dad is for so long. It just seems normal to you, but it also helps that your dad forbid Peter from doing anything extreme (unless he wanted to face the wrath of Tony Stark).
  * Peter treats you like a queen and you give him all of the affection he wants. The two of you spend insane amounts of time together.
  * Cuddle filled movie nights in the common room, web swinging dates, studying, working together in the lab until the sun comes up, you name it.
  * Of course, the two of you like to do some… less than innocent things. That backfires one day, when you’re in your room at the compound.
  * Peter’s sitting on the bed and you’re straddling his waist, grinding against the bulge in his jeans and making him whimper into the deep kiss you’re sharing. Your fingers are tangled in his hair, tugging at the strands, and his hands are gripping at your hips like you’re his lifeline.
  * Suddenly, your bedroom door opens. “(Y/N), are you busy? I could use your h-OH MY GOD!”
  * You roll off of Peter’s lap and onto the opposite side of the bed, leaving him red faced and extremely, prominently hard. You look up to see your dad’s mortified face as he stands in the doorway. “Dad! Why didn’t you knock?!”
  * Peter’s silent, staring down at the pillow he’d quickly grabbed to cover the problem in his lap. He starts to panic, thinking that Tony might not let him see you anymore because of this.
  * “I did, but it seems you were too preoccupied to notice.” Tony looks less embarrassed and more smug, now recovered a bit from seeing his daughter in such a compromising position. “Please tell me you’ve been using condoms. I’m too young to be a grandfather.”
  * It’s your turn to blush now. “Yes, now _please_ go. We’ll be down there soon.”
  * “Sure you will. I won’t wait up.” With that, Tony leaves, and the two of you look at each other as Peter lets out the breath he’s been holding.
  * Your dad hadn’t blasted him into a wall or anything, so he took that as a sign that everything was good.
  * “Did that kill the mood for you?” You slowly remove the pillow from his lap, seeing the answer for yourself.
  * “No. You?”
  * “Nope.”




	31. Reader that doesn’t want oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would Peter react to his darling refusing to let him go down on her? Like she's all for worshiping him and giving him oral but when it comes to her she changes the subject and all that? (I can also imagine the two haven't had sex yet so I can imagine when things would get intense she would either satisfy only him or stop it before it gets any deeper)"

  * He’d be really confused honestly
  * Like he loves when you give him head so he doesn’t question that at first
  * But he really wants to be able to reciprocate and make you feel as amazing as you make him feel
  * He definitely tries to figure out the reason behind it
  * Are you shy about him being in that area? Do you think he won’t be any good? Or are you genuinely disinterested in the act?
  * If it’s because you’re shy, he’ll put even more effort into making you feel comfortable and loved
  * If you’re just straight up not interested in him going down on you, he won’t push
  * But if he thinks it might be due to his lack of experience, he’ll get really sad
  * After a while, he starts to worry that you’re only giving him oral out of some kind of obligation
  * You’ll have to set the record straight on that fast
  * You’ll need to reassure him that you do enjoy getting him off and that your dislike for receiving has nothing to do with him.
  * He’s so relieved when you tell him that
  * Sure, he’ll be disappointed at not being able to make you come with his mouth, but your happiness and comfort always come first.




	32. Reader keeps escaping but doesn’t leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would Peter do with a kidnapped s/o that keeps getting out, but doesn't leave? Like he comes back and they're just sunbathing outside or eating pizza or something"

  * The first time time he finds out that you escape on the regular, he’s really confused and scared.
  * He gets home and sees you sitting on the couch eating from a takeout box
  * “Hey, Pete. There’s some larb for you in the fridge.”
  * “Um, where did you get Thai food from?”
  * “I went out and bought it, duh.”
  * “YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!”
  * When you tell him it’s not the first time, he starts to panic
  * He’s relieved that you always come back, but what if you get hurt when you’re out?
  * So he increases security right after that, and he’s satisfied until he gets home one day and finds you hanging out around the apartment building
  * You won’t tell him how you do it, but he still wants to know why
  * When you explain that you enjoy being with him, you just miss going outside and doing things, he understands
  * But he’s still really concerned because he can’t lose you
  * Peter watches you on the cameras he has staged around the apartment and there’s absolutely no explanation of how you get out
  * He decides to start binding you in a way that you can still move around the apartment without being able to leave
  * Imagine his surprise when he gets back that first day and finds you sitting on the front steps, casually eating a popsicle and enjoying the sunshine with no webs to be found
  * He breaks down and begs you to stop leaving because it’s not safe, but you refuse
  * He’s at a loss, so he compromises by having you contact him whenever you want to go outside
  * Then he can either meet you at the apartment and go with you, or if he can’t because he’s doing some crime fighting stuff, he’ll at least know exactly where you are
  * It’s not ideal, but he makes it work




	33. Epileptic Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm epileptic and I've been wondering what yandere peter would be like when he found his darling (kidnapped or not) has epilepsy. It can be such a dangerous condition ya know? And I imagine he wouldn't take it well at first."

  * Peter will definitely be concerned when he finds out
  * He doesn’t know much about epilepsy, but he does know that it can be really risky
  * The first thing he does is research it and learn the most that he can, but the more he learns, the more he panics
  * He ends up taking you so he can better take care of you and keep you safe
  * Through his research, he learns the best way to handle things if you have a seizure
  * Peter tries to avoid having to use that information, but he knows that sadly he can’t prevent _everything_
  * He’s obsessive about keeping you away from potential triggers
  * And is also on you about taking your medicine and getting plenty of sleep every night
  * It definitely gets the point of him being overbearing
  * But it’s only because he loves you more than anything and wants to protect you!




	34. Werewolf Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how would Peter Parker react if he found out that his s/o was a werewolf. She's very insecure about him finding out about it, plus bit big and tall for him size wise) but sweet."

  * Peter notices pretty quickly that you disappear one night of the month, so he eventually looks further into it
  * He isn’t exactly expecting to find a giant fucking wolf chained up in your apartment
  * And he really isn’t expecting it to be _you_
  * Honestly, it doesn’t really change anything.
  * He still loves you just the same, but he’s really hurt that you’ve never told him
  * He gets that you were scared about it because some people might not take it well, but you should know that Peter is different
  * He’s surprised that you have this wild and beastly side of you, considering how soft and sweet you are, but he really loves it
  * Plus, you being a werewolf is why you’re so much bigger than him (not that it’s hard to be) and he already adored that
  * Peter helps you out on full moons, comforting you before locking you up and being there for you after you turn back
  * He learns as much as he can about what happens to you during and how you feel, asking a lot of questions, kind of like Ned when he found out Peter was Spider-Man
  * Later on, he finds out the reason for some of your more _enjoyable_ behavior
  * There were always certain times where you would jump his bones without hesitation and, if you were in public, would practically beg him to take you home and fuck you
  * Now he knows that going into heat is part of your condition, so that makes him love that part of you even more
  * Even though you’re capable of taking care of yourself, he’s very protective in case anyone finds out about it or comes after you




	35. Artistic Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what if pete had an obsession who loves art (mainly painting) and when she does backgrounds and needs to blend bit amounts of colors she just uses her hands/fingers? like with an underwater scene. would he like to get in there with her and get messy on a painting too? or just sit back and watch her do her thing."

  * Peter absolutely loves how artsy you are
  * He finds it really relaxing to watch you work and he does it as much as he can
  * The way you get lost in it just makes him so happy
  * He secretly wants to join in, but he won’t ask. You’ll have to bring it up
  * When you do, he jumps at the chance
  * Doing something fun like that and making art with the person he loves is so exciting
  * It’s like another way for you to bond
  * After that first time, he always asks if he can help




	36. College student reader with anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going back into college soon and I'm having such frequent panic attacks so I was wondering if you could do a college!Peter and reader where peter comforts them?"

  * Peter kind of freaks out when you start having more panic attacks than usual
  * But when he finally realizes what’s causing it, he definitely gets it
  * College can be stressful and scary, and even the strongest people can be affected by it, including both of you
  * Luckily, Peter’s there for you
  * First, he uses all of the usual methods to get you to come back to him
  * Whether that’s the five senses technique, talking to you about whatever comes to mind, or anything else that works for you
  * Once you’re more present, he brings you over to the bed, pulls the blanket over both of you, and just holds you
  * He rubs your back, runs his hands through your hair, kisses your forehead and cheeks
  * Anything he can do to help you relax even more
  * Now that you’re more in a position to actually hear and listen to him, he _really_ talks
  * He tells you how proud he is of you for going to college and making it as far as you have
  * And he assures you that you’re amazing and can do anything you set your mind to
  * He’ll stay there with you as long as you need, whispering encouragements and keeping you calm




	37. Reader is on their period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can I request Yandere Peter with his s/o on their "cycle" and embarrassed? (Bonus if he cuddles and rubs their stomach for cramps)"

  * So it’s your first period after Peter kidnaps you and you’re kind of freaking out
  * You’re assuming that he doesn’t know anything about it because he’s a teenage boy most of them don’t know shit about periods
  * It’s an awkward and embarrassing feeling for you, but you _have_ to ask him for products
  * You expect him to be weirded out, but all he does is lead you into the bathroom and show you a stock of your preferred type of pads/tampons under the sink
  * “It must’ve slipped my mind to tell you this was here. I’m sorry!”
  * You’re not mad at all, and you start to cry a bit because he’s not disgusted and is actually very thoughtful
  * As it turns out, with all of his stalking, Peter had a pretty good idea when your period would start and you proved him right
  * He already got you some comfort food along with chocolate and ice cream
  * And he has medicine and a heating pad on standby, one of the big ones too
  * When your cramps hit, he’s right there with you
  * Peter snuggles up with you on the couch under a bunch of blankets while you guys watch whatever movie you decided on
  * He spoons you, holding you close and rubbing your tummy, pressing occasional kisses to your shoulder
  * You cry _again,_ telling him it’s because of the movie, but it’s actually because of how ridiculously sweet he is




	38. Reader is afraid of Peter and goes to Harley for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ok but how about the idea of the reader discovering Peter’s Yandere side, which terrifies her because she is afraid of hurting her so she decides to ask Harley Keener for help in the hope that Peter left her alone?”

  * First of all, the fact that you think Peter would harm you really hurts him. You should know by now that he would never do anything like that to you.
  * When you go to Harley, Peter’s heartbroken and angry all at once, but not at you. Never at you.
  * Harley’s intelligent and capable, but he’s not really a match for Peter, considering the latter can stop a bus with his bare hands.
  * Peter threatens him and he stands his ground, knowing that such an unstable person is no good for you.
  * You and Harley try to keep Peter away, with Harley even taking you back to his hometown, but it proves to be impossible. Peter can be very stealthy and sneaky when he wants to be.
  * The two of you end up going to Tony, which you’d wanted to avoid because of their closeness, and he’s no help because…surprise! He totally enables Peter’s behavior!
  * Peter ends up getting tired of the whole cat and mouse thing and badly injures Harley.
  * He doesn’t kill him though. He hates the other boy after what he’s done, but he’s not a killer
  * He doesn’t hurt you of course. He wouldn’t dream of it.
  * Peter takes you home, promising you that no one else will get in the way of your happily ever after.




	39. Witch!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how would yandere peter feel about a witch s/o? (Like the old classic Sabrina the teenage witch) and also she has a snark talking cat (Salem)"

  * Peter will thinks it’s pretty cool and he’ll ask a lot of questions
  * Like were you born with your magic? Did you train like Doctor Strange? What kind of stuff can you do? Etc
  * He’ll worry about your magic getting you into trouble, but if he sees you do some really impressive spells, he may calm down a little
  * You can clearly protect yourself from any magical danger that he can’t so he’s less on edge
  * He _will_ be concerned about you using your magic on him if he ends up having to do anything extreme in your relationship
  * Fortunately he has a sorcerer he can call just in case
  * Peter won’t even be shocked by a talking cat tbh
  * He’s fought along side a talking raccoon and a sentient tree. He’s been to space and battled aliens. Nothing surprises him anymore.




	40. Reader gets with Harley after Peter is snapped, Peter returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what about where yandere peter and reader are in a good relationship (they accept his tendencies and he trusts them so they have some freedom) and post snap the reader falls in love with harley. After endgame peter would be furious when he comes back to find college aged reader and harley living out the life that HE and the reader were supposed to have."

  * Furious is an understatement
  * He feels absolutely fucking betrayed
  * How _dare_ you take those wonderful things you’d planned together and do them all with someone else?
  * He does calm down a little and ends up convincing himself that Harley manipulated you somehow
  * That he took advantage of the grief you felt after losing the love of your life
  * The ring you wear on your finger is just there taunting him because he isn’t the one you said yes to
  * Peter can’t handle it, so he decides that he needs to get Harley out of the picture so you can be together
  * He’s not one for killing, but he wouldn’t have done that anyway, just because of how close Harley was to Tony
  * He’s not above meddling in your relationship though
  * Peter pretends to just be your friend, planting doubts in your head about Harley
  * And he ends up framing him for cheating
  * You break up with Harley, and Peter’s suddenly back in your life full time
  * Naturally, you refuse to date him again because he’s still 16, but Peter won’t give up that easily
  * He’ll do whatever it takes to have to back in his arms permanently




	41. Reader with chronic pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would Peter do if his s/o had a genetic condition that causes chronic pain. Also what would he do if the s/o did not want to have kids bc they would get the condition as well."

  * Just like with any other health issue, Peter’s going to learn everything he can about your condition, both through research and talking to you about your personal experience
  * He knows he can’t make it go away completely, but he can still do everything in his power to help you
  * He’d be so supportive, he’d never be the type of person to minimize your pain or not believe you
  * He does anything he can to ease your pain, and he’s especially eager if you just want him to hold you
  * If you do want space, Peter will give it to you even though it breaks his heart, because he just wants you to feel a little better
  * He’ll be there for you when want him
  * He’s really considerate about activities too, meaning if he does plan to do something with you, it’s going to be something friendly for your condition
  * And if you’re having a bad day, he’ll cancel plans in a heartbeat
  * Peter would be sad that you didn’t want to have kids, but he’d understand why
  * He’d get over it pretty quickly and suggest adoption because they’d still be your kid no matter what




	42. Peter with breeding kink sees reader with a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how would peter w a breeding kink react to seeing his s/o being all cute with a baby?"

  * The second he finds out that the two of you are going to meet the baby of one of Peter’s fellow Avengers, he’s eager to see you with her
  * He agreed years ago that you won’t have kids until after college and the wait is killing him, so he hopes that this helps
  * The little one is put in your arms and the way you smile down at her makes Peter’s heart absolutely melt
  * You rock her slightly and talk to her in a sing-song voice while he commits the image to memory because you’ve never looked more beautiful to him
  * Sure, it’s senior year and you’re nearly finished, but seeing you with her only adds fuel to the fire
  * He wants to have a baby with you _now_
  * He ends up practically begging you to reconsider the agreement because he’s so desperate to see you with the product of your love




	43. Royal reader from another dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Peter Parker with a crush that has a very big secret. Like crush is actually a royal that escaped from another dimension and just wants to live a normal life without snobbish nobles and other royals trying to kill her for the crown. Crush stays with Dr. Strange as an apprentice and meets Peter through him. She's curious of how earth culture is but is too shy to approach Peter."

  * Working under Strange is something you wouldn’t trade for the world, especially since he helped you escape from your dimension, but you can’t help but feel like you’re missing out on a lot of the important parts of Earth culture by staying in the Sanctum
  * That’s why meeting Peter is a breath of fresh air, because he likes to make a lot of references to things, which helps you learn a little
  * Peter starts to come around a lot more after that first time and you kind of keep your distance when he tries to talk to you
  * He’s really cute and sweet, different from any of the nobles you knew. So down to earth and kind
  * But you worry he might not like you, especially knowing that you’re not even from his dimension
  * Strange is the one that has to push you guys to stop being so nervous around each other and eventually the two of you start dating
  * Peter teaches you everything you would ever need to know about Earth culture and you trust him enough to explain all about your dimension
  * At first, he’s scared you might want to go back there one day
  * Then he’s horrified when you tell him about all of the attempts on your life and the thought of anyone trying to kill you makes him feel sick
  * He vows to protect you with his life if anyone from your old dimension decides to come and try to hurt you
  * You haven’t been in his life for very long, but he knows he can’t live without you




	44. Touch starved reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request a gn! touch starved reader with Peter Parker?"

  * A touch starved darling would be perfect for Peter because he too is touch starved
  * He’s a fucking cuddle monster
  * You don’t have to ask him to give you affection or love you, he does it on his own
  * Whenever he’s in the room with you, he’s touching you somehow
  * Whether that’s holding your hand, putting his arm over your shoulder, or anything else he can manage
  * And when you’re snuggling at home, he’s all over you
  * It takes you a little bit, but you soon become confident enough to initiate affection and he’s? so? happy?
  * Being completely surrounded by him and feeling his arms around you is your favorite thing in the world and being in your arms is his
  * When he’s gone on patrol, you both feel like something’s missing, so when he gets home, you definitely make up for it
  * To anyone on the outside, the two of you are way too clingy, but both of you love it
  * When Peter’s around, you’ll never _ever_ want for physical contact




	45. Reader doubts Peter’s love for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what would Peter do if his dear one doubts his love for her. Like she wishes it's real but doubts he means it and gets sad about it. Like, 'aww that's so sweet but I know you don't really love me that way. Your just being friendly.'"

  * Peter will think you’re joking around at first when you brush him off, so he keeps trying
  * When he realizes that you’re serious and really think that he doesn’t love you, he’s devastated
  * Especially when you go run to the bathroom to cry over how much it hurts
  * How can you not see how much he adores you?
  * How can you not see that everything he does is for you?
  * Peter tries to figure out why you feel that way, even asking help from your mutual friends
  * Maybe someone hurt you in the past or you have low self esteem
  * No matter what it is, he’s desperate to show you that his feelings are real and anything but just friendly
  * He’s very persistent and eventually you snap, having grown tired of being gentle about it
  * **“Stop telling me you love me, Peter! It’s not true, and it’s really cruel of you to keep trying to convince me otherwise! It’s a lie!”**
  * Peter’s at a loss so he makes the decision to try showing you again, just in a different way
  * He holds your face tenderly and kisses you, soft but passionate all at once, enough to take your breath away
  * He pulls back after a while and his dark brown eyes burn right into yours as his thumb strokes your cheek
  * **“Did that feel like a lie?”**




	46. Vegan reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker x fem!reader who is vegan. would Peter buy her foods? would he turn vegan for her?"

  * Peter is 100% supportive of your veganism
  * He’ll buy and make you vegan foods
  * And if you go out to eat somewhere, he always makes sure to pick a place with vegan options
  * If you don’t specifically ask him to switch to a vegan diet, he’ll just eat vegan stuff when he’s with you so you won’t be uncomfortable or anything
  * If you straight up ask him to be vegan with you, he’ll do it to make you happy
  * He’ll definitely miss pizza and hot dogs, but you’re obviously more important to him




	47. Yan!Peter and Yan!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yan!Peter and yan!Reader where while he is more obsessed she is more possessive. So he is all about showing love to her and she is all about keeping 'threats' away from him. Like she sits in his lap, is always touching him, scare any girl who might like him away. And he just LOVES it!!! She loves all the attention he gives her. The ultimate yan couple goals."

  * The day you find out that Peter keeps what basically amounts to a shrine of you in his closet, he expects you to freak out
  * But when you confess that you’ve scared away any person that’s showed even the tiniest bit of interest in him, he gets it
  * This whole thing isn’t just one sided
  * From that day on, Peter shows you all of the love he’s had to hold back for so long
  * And you return it in kind
  * Now you can tell off others right in front of Peter, not wait in anger until he’s not around
  * And he doesn’t have to stalk you or steal your things, because you freely give him whatever he wants and happily let him cling to you at all times
  * You belong to him as much as he belongs to you
  * A lot of people on the outside sees it as weird and maybe even a little unhealthy
  * Neither of you think of it that way though
  * You’re both in absolute bliss, appreciating that the person you love accepts you, that neither of you have to hide the darkest parts of yourself from the other




	48. Reader with angel wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would peter reacted is his s/o has wings (kinda like Angel wings) and his a bit shy about it? Plus are a bit sensitive in some areas on her wing."

  * When Peter starts calling you his angel, he has no idea just how right he is
  * Then he finally sees your wings, which you always try to keep hidden from others
  * He’s always seen you as the most beautiful person in the multiverse, so add a pair of huge, feathery wings, and that puts you over the top
  * You’re nervous now that he knows, fearing that he’ll think you’re a freak
  * It’s quite the opposite though. He’s in _awe_
  * Peter tells you that you don’t have to hide from him anymore, that you don’t have to keep your wings cramped up and harnessed when you’re with him
  * He asks you to take him flying all the time, and when you ask why he can’t just swing, he pouts
  * **“But it’s not the _same_!”**
  * He also learns how to help groom your wings because he finds it really romantic to take care of you in that way
  * The first time he does it, he just barely brushes the place where your wings meet your back and immediately gets a reaction that he never would’ve expected
  * Then he finds other sensitive spots just like it, like the skin between your wings
  * He’s definitely going to use that knowledge to his advantage in the bedroom




	49. Masturbates with something he thinks is the reader’s, but it’s actually Flash’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What is Peter's crush went over to his place to give him some assignments he missed and while she was there, she was wearing a beanie, which was not hers, but Flash's. but of course, Peter didn't know that, and she accidentally left it there, so he decided to use it to jack off, and the next day she asks for it back, explain that it's not hers, but it's flashes. How would he react? (Even though it smelled like her)"

  * When you leave the beanie you were wearing in his room, Peter naturally decides to have fun with it just like he does with other things of yours
  * He doesn’t expect you to come over the next day and ask for it back
  * And he _really_ does’t expect you to say that it’s actually your brother’s
  * If it’s his, then how does it smell so strongly of you? With no trace of Flash?
  * He’s pretty disgusted that he accidentally used something of his tormentor’s to jerk off while at the same time kind of okay with it because you had worn it
  * The first thing he does is panic, but he tries to play it cool.
  * “Um, yeah, I saw it somewhere. Let me look for it.”
  * Peter pretends to look around his room, knowing that the beanie is sitting in his closet with a collection of various things he’s taken from you without your knowledge
  * He _would_ peek in there and pretend to find it, but he hasn’t had a chance to clean the cum off of it yet, as he wants to be able to hide it from May
  * That thought gives him an idea
  * “My aunt might’ve thought it was mine and grabbed it with the rest of my laundry. It’s probably in the washer right now. I can bring it to school tomorrow if you want.”
  * “You’re aunt still does your laundry for you?” You tease him lightly, but agree to his offer
  * Peter breathes a sigh of relief as you leave, knowing that the situation easily could have went the other direction
  * He gives you the hat the next day, good as new, and you put it on, having no idea what he’s done with it
  * A part of Peter really likes seeing you wear the thing after he came all over it
  * His dirty little secret




	50. Reader dreams of Peter marrying someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Last night I had a dream that I was befriended with Peter but had a big crush on him and everytime we talked we get closer and closer till one day he disappeared for a few weeks (No where to be found or heard) tell I got a text on the phone from another friend only to say 'are you coming to his wedding?' Boom, soul and heart crushed. All dressed and when to the church to see but left way too soon, painful to watch. How would Peter reach to hearing that baddream?"

  * Omg Peter will be so fucking sad and hurt when you tell him
  * You don’t _really_ believe he’d ever do anything like that, right?
  * He spends the whole day apologizing and trying to make it up to you even though he didn’t actually do anything wrong
  * And he’s even more affectionate than usual if that’s possible
  * Even if you tell him it’s okay, he still feels guilty
  * You were hurt by the dream and it involved him so he takes responsibility
  * He just wants you to know how much he loves you and that he would never dream of doing anything to hurt you
  * That he never wants anyone else
  * He assures you that when he gets married, it’ll be to you and only you




	51. Reader and Peter in college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would Peter be like with an s/o (and him) in college and everything that comes with it? Co-ed dorms, studying/classes, drinking/parties, anxiety attacks, new friends, roommates, etc."

  * Well, Peter was already jealous before so it gets a lot worse in college
  * When he finds out that co-ed dorms are a thing, he watches you even more closely
  * He doesn’t want some creepy college boy trying to sneak into your room ~~because he’s the only one allowed to do that~~
  * And he really hates that the two of you can’t have privacy no matter whose room you’re in because of your roommates
  * Even though his roommate is his best friend, he still gets pissed when you’re having sex and Ned tries to come in without realizing what’s going on
  * After freshman year, he gets a place off campus
  * Peter doesn’t mind parties as long as he’s there with you
  * He wants to be able to keep you safe and run off anyone that tries to flirt with you
  * He keeps an eye so you don’t get shitfaced and he takes really good care of you when he gets you home
  * If you make new friends, he does get jealous, but just like with friends from Midtown, he’s tolerant as long as you give him more attention than anyone else
  * You always study together because obviously Peter wants to spend all the time he can with you
  * It always turns into one of you, usually Peter, getting bored and convincing the other take a break and have some _fun_
  * Both of you are prone to anxiety attacks, you over school work and Peter over juggling all of his responsibilities
  * But you’ve always been there for each other through any difficulties and that doesn’t change in college




	52. Sharing reader with MJ

  * MJ and Peter are already in an established relationship
  * They’ve happily been together since Europe and are starting college at Empire State University
  * Peter helps MJ move into her dorm room and guess who happens to be her roommate?
  * They take a liking to you immediately, much more of a liking than they should because they’re in a relationship
  * Both of them think you’re really cute and the bit of time they spent with you during move in is unforgettable
  * MJ gets to know you as roommates and Peter is over to hang with her _all the time_ , so they fall for you very _very_ fast
  * They talk about it and agree that it would be okay to bring you in on the relationship because you’re something special
  * Of course, they still love each other, now they just love you as well, but even more intensely
  * They’re both really nervous about telling you because you could reject them, but they still want to spend as much time with you as possible
  * The two of them sit next to you in classes, insist on being your partners for projects, and walk you to your classes
  * MJ even convinces you to stay in the room with them when they’re hanging out because you always try to let them have their alone time and they want that time with _you_
  * But soon they decide that they need more time with you, plus Peter gets very paranoid about you getting hurt
  * So the two of them work together to keep an eye on you when you’re not with them
  * MJ is just as obsessed as Peter, but much more level headed about it, so she helps balance him out a lot
  * Peter physically stalks you while MJ keeps an eye on your social media
  * MJ draws her personal line at going through your things, because even though she loves you dearly and wants to know everything about you, it still feels wrong
  * Peter on the other hand loves going through your things and if he _just so happens_ to share what he finds with her, she doesn’t complain
  * He ends up suggesting that they take you so they can keep you safe and you’ll fall in love with them, but MJ convinces him that it’s not the right way
  * Peter is very bad about hiding his feelings when you’re around, so you definitely notice and worry about MJ hating you because she keeps signs of her love hidden behind straight face
  * You like both of them a lot, like more than a friendly way, and you don’t want to cause a rift
  * Eventually, you talk to MJ about switching rooms because you don’t want to hurt their relationship
  * Peter and MJ are forced to confess to you so you don’t move out, but MJ has to reign Peter in a little so he doesn’t scare you
  * They’re so happy and relieved when you admit your feelings for them
  * The three of you end up being the cutest partners on campus, not even worrying about the people that whisper and hate on you for being poly
  * You’re happy together, always spending time with each other
  * Having movie marathons, studying, cuddling, having sex, whatever you like
  * At least one of them is always with you and they can both be clingy in their own way, but you love it
  * All three of you get twice the love and you wouldn’t have it any other way




	53. Supermodel!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Peter parker with a crush who is a runway model? Like she is very famous an known and stuff?"

  * Peter doesn’t really keep up with models, so he knows nothing about you when he meets you at one of Tony’s parties
  * He knows you’re somebody important if you’re at the party, but that doesn’t matter to him
  * He’s immediately struck by your beauty and he tries to get up the nerve to talk to you, but he’s afraid
  * You notice his staring so you come to him and you find it really cute how nervous he is
  * And it’s really refreshing to you that he doesn’t know who you are
  * The two of you end up talking all night and he sees how funny and smart you are along with being the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen
  * He’s already head over heels, not wanting to let you go, but eventually the party ends and you exchange numbers
  * Peter can’t wait and he immediately texts you about a date, which you accept
  * The second thing he does is look you up and he finds out that you’re a super famous model, like one that every designer fights for
  * He ends up down the rabbit hole of videos and photos of your shows, marveling at how stunning you are
  * The two of you start dating and he’s very supportive of your career, but he can get jealous depending on what you’re modelling
  * But as long as certain things are saved for him and him alone, he’s happy




	54. Reader that needs to take birth control for painful cramps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how would Peter who's trying to keep his breeding kink under control deal with his darling taking birth control pills to keep their menstruation in check. Like his poor darling suffered insanely painful cramps to the point of passing out and now sees the pills as some heaven sent medical wonder. Darling always makes sure to take the pill daily and on consistent time just because the idea of getting cramps again terrifies her."

  * At first, he doesn’t really mind it because he can still come inside of you and imagine you pregnant
  * You’re far too young to have kids and you’re not ready yet even though he feels he is, so it works out for a while
  * The problem occurs when he decides that the two of you are ready for kids
  * He knows how horrible your cramps are and how scared you are to have them again
  * Just hearing you describe it breaks his heart
  * Knowing that, he would never ever mess with your pills
  * He would hate himself if he put you through pain like that, even to try for a baby
  * He’d make sure to find another way first, some way to either make sure you get pregnant between stopping the pills and getting your period, or a way to eliminate your pain completely
  * Peter wants to have a baby with you and he’s not going to give up until he finds a way to do it without possibly causing you horrible pain




	55. Reader who has ADHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your choice of marvel Yandere(s) with a S/O with ADHD."

  * The first thing Peter does is research it so he has all the tools possible to be there for you
  * He’s patient and supportive, always trying to put himself in your shoes
  * He’ll never ever want you to feel bad for forgetting something or procrastinating because he knows that it’s not on purpose
  * If you zone out or don’t catch something he said the first time, he’ll happily repeat it for you
  * And if something triggers any anxiety, he’s there to get you away and help ground you
  * Peter keeps track of small tasks and things that you might forget to help lessen any stress as well
  * If you’re prone to emotional outbursts, he does his best to help you, never taking it personally
  * He’s your rock, always there for you
  * Sometimes he goes a little over the line from supporting you to babying you, but it’s not his intention
  * He’s still learning as he goes every day, just like you are, and he knows it’s worth it if he can make things even a little easier for you




	56. Socially anxious reader that is relieved when Peter takes them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can you write a little thing about the reader having like severe social anxiety so when Peter kidnaps her, she gets so relieved cause it means she won't have to do stuff alone anymore??? Cause he'd always be with her then???"

  * When Peter takes you, he knows he’ll have to explain things. It’s a big change, of course you’ll have questions and reservations.
  * He’s confident you’ll understand, even knowing that it will take some time. After all, the two of you are meant to be together.
  * He really wasn’t expecting your reaction though.
  * “I know this is a lot right now, but I did this for you, for us. So we can have a life together and I can always be with you, to keep you safe and love you. You get that, right?”
  * Peter watches you closely, filled with fear. He really hopes you don’t fight him on it. You’re deep in thought, and he hopes it’s a good sign. “So…does that mean I don’t have to do things alone? You’ll be with me?”
  * It’s not exactly a response that he’s prepared for, but he’s glad that you’re not screaming or anything. “Yeah, of course. I’m always with you, angel.”
  * You let out a sigh of relief and smile, and Peter finds himself smiling too because he’s always found it infectious. “Thank god. I have really bad anxiety around people and doing things by myself is hard. The idea of not being on my own is… _nice_.”
  * “That’s perfect! I love doing things with you! I mean…I’d love to do things with you…” The idea of holding your hand around the city and providing you the support you crave makes him impossibly happy.
  * Or even taking care of things for you if you’d prefer, and that way he won’t have to worry quite as much about something happening or you being stolen from him. “You don’t even have to leave the apartment if you don’t want to. I can take care of everything.”
  * Your smile turns to a full on grin and you _hug_ him, catching him completely off guard.
  * He gets to be with you all the time, and you get to have someone with you all the time. You’re happy, he’s happy.
  * Peter can barely believe it, but the whole plan worked out even better than he could’ve hoped.




	57. Celebrating Christmas/Hanukkah with Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can you imagine Christmas with Peter?"

  * Peter grew up celebrating Hanukkah, but he’s totally down to celebrate Christmas with you. Tons of couples and families have done it before, so you can too
  * On December 1st (or earlier depending on when Hanukkah begins that year), you two decorate the whole house
  * It’s a mish mash of both holidays, green and red, blue and white/silver, a menorah, a tree, everything you can think of
  * Peter hangs up a ton of mistletoe so he has another excuse to kiss you all the time
  * The two of you also have snowball fights and build snowmen as soon as you get the right type of snow for it
  * Cozy holiday sweaters ☺
  * There’s a lot of cookie baking going on too, as well as making latkes together
  * Obviously you guys light the menorah
  * You sing Hanukkah songs together
  * And play dreidel
  * Depending on when Christmas eve/day falls, you incorporate those things in as well
  * Christmas carols, stockings, more cookies
  * Peter loves movies, so the two of you end up having a marathon of holiday films, snuggled together in the glow of lights
  * Of course, you guys exchange gifts
  * He doesn’t have a ton of money, but Peter does the best he can with your gifts because you deserve so much
  * Depending on your situation, you may need to opt for handmade gifts, which he treasures even more than something store bought
  * The holiday season is Peter’s favorite time because he feels even closer to you and also you get to kind of make your own traditions as a couple
  * He looks forward to spending every future Hanukkah and Christmas with you




	58. Yan!Reader kidnaps non-superpowered Yan!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WHAT ABOUT yan!reader kidnapping Peter?????? Not spiderman!Peter. An AU where he doesn't have super powers. He could be yan too. Or not. Just don't let it be all angst."

  * Peter never got bitten by the spider, so he’s still a scrawny, weak little thing with his thick glasses because he literally can’t see past his nose
  * He’s a fucking dork, but somehow he’s still managed to be friends with you, someone he sees as absolutely perfect in every way
  * What he doesn’t know is that you adore him more than anything, loving all of those things that make him an outcast
  * Of course neither of you have any clue that those feelings are requited
  * Peter is obsessed with you, but he’s terrible at watching you without powers
  * There are constant near misses with him getting caught tailing you
  * Meanwhile, you stalk him too, but you’re a bit better at hiding it
  * Somehow, neither of you notice the other’s stalking, one is just curious as to why the other has suddenly disappeared from view. Spoiler, they’re now being stalked by the one they were stalking
  * Peter sneaks pictures of you for his own use and steals things from you when you hang out
  * And you’ve definitely slipped in through his bedroom window and taken some things for yourself
  * Eventually you become tired of not having this cute, dorky boy as your own, so you decide to take him
  * It’s not like your parents will notice he’s there, they’re never home
  * So you invite Peter over for a movie marathon one night and the two of you are having so much fun, but neither of you know that you both desperately want to snuggle each other
  * You end up making Peter a drink and it causes him to pass out pretty quickly
  * He wakes up cuffed to your bed and he’s really fucking confused, but also? He’s in your bed?? Which he’s only ever dreamed and fantasized about???
  * You sit down next to Peter and he’s so nervous. “You’re probably wondering what’s going on, but I can explain. I’m in love with you, Peter. Like so in love it hurts and I know you don’t feel the same way, but I think you will if you just stay here with me and give it a chance.”
  * Peter’s speechless and his jaw is wide open. He’s not even phased about the kidnapping part because he’s thought about doing it himself for a while. “You l-love me? I love you, too. Ever since we met in elementary school. It’s just…I didn’t think you could ever love me back because…well _..look at me_. I’m…I’m nothing.”
  * You tear up, both from happiness over his confession and sadness from what he said about himself. And Peter’s crying too because he never thought in a million years that he’d hear you say those words.
  * You lean in, cup his face, and kiss him, soft and sweet. He brings his only free hand up to your cheek before you pull back and whisper. “You’re not nothing, Pete. You’re my everything.”
  * “And you’re _my_ everything.” He goes to kiss you this time, but you stop him so you can unlock his handcuff first. Then you lay down next to him and let him kiss you just like he wanted to
  * He ends up holding you tight, resting his head on your chest and listening to your heartbeat while you comb your fingers through his curls
  * And there the two of you lay for hours, both content because you’re with the love of your life.




	59. Reader dies in a plane crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how do you think peter would react to finding his crush or S/O died in a plane crash?"

  * Peter will be in denial at first.
  * You’re not dead, there’s no way.
  * The world is still spinning, life is still going on around him, and that can’t be possible if you’re _gone_.
  * But then reality sets in, and he feels as if his heart has been torn from his chest, replaced by this horrible emptiness.
  * Peter ends up going off the deep end, but no one can pull him out no matter how hard they try, not even May.
  * He blames himself, he _hates_ himself
  * He should’ve been there to protect you, to save you.
  * He promised you he would always keep you safe and he _broke_ that promise.
  * He let you _die_.
  * Peter can’t handle a world without the love of his life.
  * Everything seems pointless without you there next to him, making him feel like he has a future to look forward to.
  * He doesn’t want to be alive anymore if you’re not.
  * So he stops fighting as hard when he goes out on patrol.
  * After all, he has nothing to go home to.
  * With you gone, Peter isn’t long for this world.
  * Eventually, some thug will get in that killing blow and everyone will mourn the loss of Spider-Man, of Peter Parker.
  * Only those closest to him will know the truth.
  * That he just wanted to be reunited with the love that was so cruelly ripped away from him.




	60. Peter uses reader’s fear of scary movies to manipulate them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe Peter using his girl's fear of scary movies or the dark or something to his advantage and telling her she's only safe if he stays by her side 24/7 and eventually gets to sleep in her bed cause she thinks she's safer if she's cuddling him? He'd be so manipulative and i love it!!!"

  * Peter first notices your fear of scary movies when you’re watching one with him and he feels you shaking.
  * He goes to ask if you want to watch something else, but you scoot closer to him and hug his arm, and he shuts his mouth.
  * With every jump scare, you hold him tighter and he’s living for it.
  * By the end of the movie, you’re clinging onto him for dear life.
  * It’s safe to say he’s pleased.
  * Don’t get him wrong, he hates seeing you scared, but how could he resist the way you’re holding him?
  * He wants it to keep happening so he gets an idea.
  * “Did that movie scare you, angel?”
  * Your hold on him gets tighter and you nod against his chest.
  * He lifts your chin up gently and looks you in your eyes, seeing just how shaken you are.
  * “You know that nothing bad will ever happen to you as long I’m with you, right? If I’m here and a murderer breaks in or something, I’ll protect you.”
  * Your eyes go wide and he knows he has you right where he wants you.
  * “Murderer? Could that really happen?”
  * “It’s New York, anything could happen. But when I’m with you, everything will be okay.”
  * When you bury your face in his chest again, Peter smiles, feeling you tremble in his arms.
  * He starts to get up, not _really_ intending to leave, and you frown. “It’s late, I should go home…”
  * “NO!” You pull him back down into a hug that would be bone crushing for anyone else. “Please don’t leave. I’m scared.”
  * Inside he’s cheering, absolutely ecstatic, but on the outside, he gives you a soft smile. “Okay, I’ll stay. I’ll keep you safe, angel.”
  * Peter ends up carrying you to bed when you ask and he’s surprised when you ask him something else as well.
  * You want him to sleep in your bed with you!
  * It’s something he’s always wanted to do and you’re practically begging him!
  * So he gets into the bed without hesitation and holds you to his chest, running his hand through your hair soothingly.
  * Eventually, you stop shaking, knowing that he won’t let the killers and monsters in.
  * You’ll always be safe with Peter, you’re sure of it.




	61. Peter reveals his presence to the reader and has to kidnap them early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "a yandere Peter Parker that likes to sneak into the readers house and is watching them from the ceiling and the reader sneezes and he says blesses you and the reader thinks it's a ghost and gets terrified so he like comes down and says sorry about it then has to kidnap the reader because they know too much."

  * It’s the middle of the night in your nearly pitch black room and you’re laying in your bed, scrolling through your phone.
  * Unbeknownst to you, Peter is stuck on your ceiling, watching you thanks to the night vision in his suit.
  * Oh how he wishes to be in that bed, holding you and falling asleep with you.
  * He gets lost in the thoughts, and your musical laugh when you see something funny on your phone makes his heart sing.
  * He’s so distracted by it that when he hears you sneeze, he says a little “Bless you” on instinct.
  * Your eyes widen and you fumble your phone.
  * Meanwhile Peter is losing his shit on the ceiling.
  * “Hello? Who’s there?!”
  * You shine your phone’s flashlight around the room and find nothing, not even thinking of the ceiling because how would anyone be up there?
  * “Oh my god! Is there a ghost in my room? There’s a fucking ghost in my room!”
  * Hugging your knees, you start to freak out, body visibly shaking.
  * Peter feels horribly guilty for slipping up and causing you to be so terrified.
  * He’s frozen until he hears you crying and he knows he has to clear all of this up before you end up traumatized or having a panic attack.
  * So he jumps down next to your bed and turns on your lamp, revealing his presence to you completely.
  * “It’s okay, I’m not a ghost! I’m so sorry I scared you!”
  * You seem more calm since he’s a hero and won’t hurt you, but you still look confused.
  * “Spider-Man? Why are you in my room?”
  * “Uh…I-I’m in your room because…”
  * He really should’ve thought up an excuse before he revealed himself, but it’s too late now.
  * “I really wasn’t planning to do this so soon, but I kind of screwed up.”
  * “What are you talking about?”
  * Peter has Karen change over to taser webs because doesn’t have any drugs on him to put you to sleep, seeing as he wasn’t expecting to take you yet.
  * “I know it’s confusing, but I’ll explain it all when you wake up.”
  * You don’t have a chance to respond before he shoots a web at you and the electricity knocks you out cold.
  * He gently brushes your cheek, excitement now flowing through his veins.
  * “Everything’s going to be just fine, angel.”




	62. Celebrating Halloween with Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "S/o who never celebrated halloween before?"

  * When you tell Peter that you’ve never celebrated Halloween, he’s shocked.
  * It’s his favorite holiday, so he can’t imagine never having experienced it.
  * He takes it upon himself to make your first Halloween the best ever.
  * The first thing he does is get a ton of decorations so you can deck out the apartment.
  * The entire interior of the place is covered in ghosts and bats and every other spooky thing you can think of.
  * Pumpkin carving is one of his favorite things, so the two of you end up spending a night early in the month doing just that while listening to music that fits the mood.
  * You’ll also end up being taken to at least one haunted house by Peter and your mutual friends.
  * He’ll get you to help him pick out a couples costume for the two of you to wear to Tony’s Halloween party (and for another surprise thing he has planned that he doesn’t mention), and you end up deciding on Han and Leia/Luke.
  * The evening of, since you guys are considered “too old” to trick or treat, he enlists the help of the Avengers, telling them how you’ve never done it before.
  * You and Peter go bedroom door to bedroom door, getting candy from each Avenger.
  * When Peter gets back from patrol late that night, you guys have a movie marathon and eat all the candy.
  * Movies range from cute ones to scary slasher films that have you cuddling close to him.
  * The two of you end up falling asleep on the couch and when you wake up the next day, you’re already trying to plan out the costumes for next year.




	63. Reader is dating Harley, Harley is snapped, and Peter dates the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do yan peter who's s/o was dating Harley but Harley got snapped but peter and his s/o didn't so they end up getting with peter"

  * Peter’s been in love with you for years and having to watch you with Harley is painful. It makes him ill just thinking about how Harley has his filthy hands on _his_ darling.
  * More than anything, he wants to get rid of the other boy, which is done for him when Thanos snaps and Harley disappears on Titan along with Strange and the Guardians
  * Even though he’s mourning May and all of his friends, he’s there for you, picking up all of the pieces of your heart
  * You end up falling in love with him and you’re happy despite some of Peter’s more unhealthy behaviors
  * Like his extreme protectiveness, which you blame on him losing everyone in the snap, not knowing he watched over you long before that
  * The two of you are in college and engaged when Tony comes to Peter about the time heist
  * He doesn’t want to do it because you may want to leave him for Harley, but at the same time, he can’t let down May and eveyone else that was taken
  * So Peter agrees, vowing to himself that he won’t let Harley take you away if the whole plan works
  * He goes to Morag with Rhodey and Nebula, and brings back the Power Stone
  * They build the gauntlet, Bruce snaps everyone back, and Thanos attacks
  * Every hero that was snapped away appears at the compound, along with those who lived, and they’re immediately caught in a fight for the universe
  * Peter sees Harley in his Iron Lad suit being completely overrun with no help in sight
  * He pretends he doesn’t notice and fights his own battle to get the gauntlet across the battlefield
  * When it’s over, Harley is counted among the casualties
  * And Peter doesn’t have to worry about losing you ever again




	64. Reader that wants to go to a college far from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would Peter deal with a senior reader? I mean, they're both senior and when the year is over his beloved will go to college (a really far one)"

  * You and Peter have been together since freshman year, so as you enter senior year, the two of you have to deal with the college situation
  * Peter just assumes you’re going to stay in New York with him
  * Why would you want to leave everyone behind and go to a strange place? No Peter, no friends in sight.
  * When you tell him that you got accepted to Caltech, he’s not happy
  * That’s all the way across the country! You would be too far away from him!
  * Any distance is too far for him, but this has to be the worst possible scenario
  * Peter tries to convince you to stay in New York with him by your own choice. He tells you how dangerous it is in California and that he won’t be there to protect you if you leave
  * You’re stubborn, telling him that you’re going to follow your dream, but you still want to stay with him long distance
  * Well, you may be able to handle that, but Peter can’t. He needs to be able to see you and hold you every day, to watch over you at all times
  * Since you refuse to change your mind, Peter talks to Tony
  * Tony doesn’t have quite the pull at Caltech that he does at MIT, but money talks
  * You soon get the news that your acceptance has been revoked
  * The same goes for all of your back up schools that aren’t in New York City
  * Understandably, you’re upset since you’d already been planning everything
  * Peter’s there to comfort you, telling you that maybe this is a sign to stay in New York
  * And you’re left completely unaware of his meddling




	65. Demon!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do general relationship hcs of peter & a demon s/o??"

  * When people see you, they have no idea that you're actually a fallen angel. _A demon_.
  * Your job is to corrupt souls, and you're much smarter and more subtle about it than other demons
  * Mostly, you just like living on Earth. The people generally leave something to be desired, but the arts and the food are a way to keep you interested, because Hell doesn't have that
  * Peter first meets you as Spider-Man and is immediately head over heels, not knowing that you've literally been alive since the dawn of time since you look no older than twenty
  * His Spider Sense doesn't go off because he doesn't perceive you as a threat. If only he knew the truth.
  * He comes around you more as Peter and as Spider-Man, and you're fully aware that he's stalking you
  * It's cute, really. Endearing
  * You confront him and he's compelled to tell you the truth. He's completely taken by you, irrevocably in love
  * He's soft and sweet, with enough darkness in him to make him worth knowing, but you're still surprised when you fall in love with him as well
  * An impossibly old creature loving an eighteen year old boy? Who would've thought?
  * It doesn't take him long to figure out what you are. After all, you can only hide yellow eyes and the fact that you're immortal for so long.
  * And when he sees your real appearance, your black wings and snake-like features, it's all but confirmed
  * He's hurt that you didn't tell him, but it doesn't change anything
  * He still adores you, every single part
  * You try not to think so much of the fact that Peter will age and die, leaving you alone for eternity
  * Peter can't handle the thought of you loving anyone else after him, even though you've told him countless times that he's the first and will be the last
  * There's a chance that the two of you can find a way for Peter to stay with you forever, but if you can't, he's willing to get himself sent to Hell for you
  * Of course, you don't want that, but Peter insists
  * He'll take an eternity of torture if it means he could still catch a glimpse of you
  * When Peter tells you about Beck and what he did to him, traumatizing him with illusions and making him get hit by a train, you’re enraged.
  * You go down to Hell and find his soul, and luckily the demon overseeing his afterlife owes you a favor.
  * You spend an entire day doing things to Beck that have even the demon that had been punishing him before flinching and wincing.
  * Snapped bones, flayed skin, more cuts than you could count
  * Then you heal him and do it all again
  * And you’re sure to let him know exactly why you’re doing it
  * As you finally leave since you know Peter wants you back, you ask the demon to step up his game on Beck
  * You go home to Peter and hold him, letting him know that Beck is getting exactly what he deserves




	66. Peter reads romantic poems and quotes to the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter always reader his s/o his favourite romantic poems or lines from books after he kidnapped them, to make them feel more save and welcomed. And after they finally get together, he continues it because it's just sorta become their thing."

  * When Peter first takes you, he notices that you seem a little down afterwards
  * He knows there will be an adjustment period, but seeing you so uncomfortable breaks his heart
  * He tries thinking of ways to cheer you up when it finally hits him in English class after reading a few poems
  * As soon as Peter gets home that day, he sits with you and reads a poem from class, one that comes close to describing the way he feels for you
  * _“i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) i am never without it (anywhere i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)…”_
  * You’re blushing like mad when he finishes, so he decides to find a new poem or literary quote for you every day, ones that express his love
  * _“You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought.”_
  * _“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…”_
  * _“Why, darling, I don’t live at all when I’m not with you.”_
  * This goes on for a few months, and Peter loves how much happier you seem, how willing you are to spend as much time with him as you can
  * He lives for your shy smile whenever he finishes his daily readings
  * One day, you stop him as he goes to read, and he’s confused. Have you grown tired of this little tradition already?
  * Instead, you open up the copy of Pride and Prejudice you’ve been reading and clear your throat, your voice trembling a little
  * _“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”_
  * You look so nervous and adorable that his heart skips a beat, and he gently tips your chin up, placing a soft kiss to your lips
  * From that day on, every time he reads a something to you, it’s sealed with a tender kiss




	67. Yandere Vampire!Peter and Yandere Werewolf!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would you be able to do a yandere vampire Peter Parker and werewolf reader? Maybe a cute soft story of them together?"
> 
> I also wrote a oneshot based off of this called Dead In Love

  * Vampires and Werewolves are mortal-well, immortal-enemies. They hate each other, everyone knows that
  * That’s why when Peter, a Vampire of over 300 years, sees you, a Werewolf of about the same time, at a party and is immediately entranced by your beauty, he’s confused
  * He’s supposed to hate your kind, to be disgusted by the very presence of you, but everything about you has him wanting more
  * Little does he know, you’re thinking the exact same thing as you check him out from across the room
  * The two of you are pulled together like magnets and you get to talking, both of you surprised by the conversation
  * Peter’s stuttery and shy, the opposite of any other Vampire you’ve ever come across, and you’re kind and sweet, a contrast to the usual brutish Werewolf
  * It’s obvious to both of you and anyone else around that you click. In spite of the one obvious difference between you, it just feels right
  * The two of you start going on dates and soon end up in a relationship, much to the dismay of others
  * The one thing Vampires and Werewolves can agree on is that any relationship between the two would be an abomination
  * Neither of you care though, you’re in love and fiercely protective of each other
  * If another Vampire or a Werewolf speaks badly of you, Peter’s dark side will come out and he’ll destroy them
  * And you do the same if anyone dares talk ill about your Peter
  * You both take care of each other as well as protecting from others
  * You help Peter get blood and he stays with you on full moons so you won’t be lonely
  * Seeing Peter put his lips on another to drink from them does make you jealous, but he literally can’t drink from you. Your blood is poison to him, it can make him sick and even destroy him
  * Believe him, he would taste you in a heartbeat if he could. He’d gladly have a part of you inside of him, but it’s impossible
  * Your relationship is super sweet while also being very intense. Like you guys mess around and have inside jokes, going on fun dates and such, but you’re also so completely and scarily obsessed with one another, killing for the other without hesitation
  * Eventually, you decide to marry. It’s more of a symbolic thing and no one else is there but the two of you. Just an exchange of rings and vows
  * Natural children are impossible for you guys since Peter is literally dead, even though you both truly want them
  * Peter will do anything for you, so he ends up _accidentally_ drinking a couple with a newborn baby dry and brings the baby home to you so you two can raise it as your own
  * And of course change the child once they’re old enough, letting them choose what they want to spend eternity as
  * Peter is so devoted to you and you to him. Nothing could ever tear you apart
  * Not your fellow creatures, not any humans, not time
  * The only way you and Peter will not be together is if you no longer exist




	68. Reader has a thick accent that they cover up and Peter finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about a reader with a thick british accent only she hides it to fit in"

  * Peter has no idea about your accent
  * Like he knows you’re British because he’s done his research, but he just assumes you don’t have an accent since you’ve lived in America for a lot of your life
  * In reality, you have an extremely thick accent, but you’ve gotten very good at hiding it
  * Kids used to bully you over it in elementary school, so you learned pretty quickly not to tell anyone about it and just pretend that you sound like an American
  * Then one day, you fall and hurt yourself at school and the act drops, right in front of your boyfriend, but thankfully no one else. You’re cursing and yelling in pain, sounding like a totally different person
  * He helps you up from the floor, watching in shock as he realizes that you _do_ have an accent. He fusses over you until he’s sure you’re okay, that instinct to protect and care for you still there even though he’s upset
  * That’s when you remember your slip up and you look at him with wide eyes. “Peter…”
  * He knows it shouldn’t be a big deal, but he doesn’t like the idea of you keeping things from him. “Why didn’t you tell me? You’ve been lying to me this whole time.”
  * You don’t even hide it anymore, knowing it would be pointless. “I’m sorry, Peter. People used to make fun of me about my accent all the time so eventually I decided to hide it from _everyone_. I should’ve told you, but I was scared, y'know?”
  * “Oh, angel.” He pulls you into a hug, feeling guilty for getting upset. You had a good reason to do what you did, but it should be different with him. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to hide from me. I love you no matter what and your accent is just one more amazing thing about you.”
  * You feel bad that you never told him, but you’re glad that he knows now. “You’re so sweet to me, love.”
  * Your accent makes that simple nickname even better and Peter smiles. “Always. Now please promise me you’ll fully be yourself with me from now on.”
  * “I promise.”




	69. Cute fall day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cute fall day, where it rains outside and Peter and reader are watching movies an very clingy drinking tea and other fall stuff"

  * You and Peter don’t get to just spend the entire day together very often, so when you do, you both savor it
  * This particular day is very rainy so you decide to stay in and watch movies
  * For the first movie, the two of you sit under a blanket, one of Peter’s arms around you and your head leaning on his shoulder between sips of your drink
  * Peter has a hot chocolate and you have tea, but they’re both forgotten eventually
  * You and Peter end up laying on the couch, him spooning you with his arm around your waist
  * Keeping each other warm under the blankets, forgetting about the outside world for a while. All the villains and criminals and responsibilities. Everything
  * Eventually, the sound of the rain on the window lulls you to sleep and Peter soon follows
  * He wakes up a couple of hours later with you turned around in his arms and your head tucked under his chin, holding him close
  * It’s raining harder and the movie has gone back to the menu, quietly playing the theme music in the background, but none of it seems to bother you
  * Your peacefulness makes him smile and he kisses the top of your head, not wanting to wake you up
  * Instead, he focuses on your steady breaths and lets himself drift off again, knowing that you’re safe and sound in his arms
  * Enjoying some much needed rest with you on a lazy fall day




	70. Reader that picks/bites their cuticles/nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what would Peter be like with a darling who is constantly picking/biting her (or their) cuticles/nails?"

  * It doesn’t take long for him to notice your habit since you do it basically all the time
  * Peter hates seeing your fingers bleed from what you’re doing. Hates seeing you hurt yourself
  * He asks you why you do it, but you don’t really know. Habits are a weird thing
  * Asks you to stop when he catches you doing it, but your fingers go right back to your mouth without you thinking about it
  * Pretty soon he realizes that you do it more when you’re stressed over something, so he tries even harder to limit your stress
  * Peter distracts you as much as he can
  * He’ll hold your hands, preventing you from biting and picking
  * Or give you something to do with your hands
  * You definitely get random texts saying “Please stop biting your fingers, angel.”
  * You think that he’s just assuming you’re doing it, but no. He’s watching
  * Hopefully his efforts are able to get you to stop, because the blood and torn skin worry him enough that he may take more drastic measures
  * He fusses over you a lot, but it’s all out of love




	71. Cam Girl Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yandere Peter being obsessed with a cam girl and he'll even take May's credit card to watch you for hours and hours, even forgetting a night of 2 of patrol and one night while you start touching yourself, he sees you're wearing Spider-Man panties and he makes it his mission to find you"

  * He knows it’s wrong, that he should be out helping people as Spider-Man, but Peter can’t look away from you.
  * For weeks he’s been watching you online and he can’t believe how beautiful you are. How perfect.
  * On this particular night, he’s watching you undress slowly in front of your webcam
  * It’s a sight to behold and he can’t resist taking his cock out even if he wanted to
  * He’s pumping himself furiously, already close from your teasing movements
  * Imagining that it’s your hand working him, making that pleasure build up
  * Then you get down to your underwear and what Peter sees nearly has him coming instantly
  * You’re wearing the cutest pair of Spider-Man panties, and your hand disappears under them, making you moan softly
  * Peter’s a goner, falling over the edge and making a mess of his hand and lap
  * He’s instantly hard and ready to go again though, making himself wait to come with you this time
  * When your show’s over and Peter’s cleaned himself up, he’s already using his Stark resources to track you down
  * He somehow managed not to before, but seeing those panties…
  * It means you like Spider-Man, right? That you like _him_?
  * So he has to find you, and he soon does, right in New York City. He can’t believe you’ve been so close this whole time
  * It’s a whole debate in his head, whether he should try to run into your organically as Peter or just show up to your apartment as Spider-Man
  * He’s waited so long, he can’t wait anymore, so he ends up at your window
  * Obviously you’re shocked to see Spider-Man at your apartment and even more shocked when he tells you that he watches you online and saw your underwear
  * He tells you how much he’s wanted you ever since he found you, how he’s held back from finding you but couldn’t anymore
  * If you’re into it, get ready to find out his identity and have the night of your life
  * If not, prepare to be manipulated and guilted hardcore
  * He knows you want him. You just need more convincing, that’s all




	72. Goose lives with Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would peter ease up with yandere stuff if he knew that goose the cat lived with the Reader?"

  * Peter doesn’t worry about Goose at first. After all, she’s just a cat
  * He’s more concerned with the fact that you’re close to both Nick Fury and Carol Danvers, two people who could destroy him if they wanted
  * So he still does his normal stalking and creepy shit when he’s not hanging out with you as a friend
  * Which is how he sees Goose eat a guy who is trying to mess with you when you’re out on the street
  * Like actually devour him whole
  * He’s understandably freaked out at first after watching tentacles come out of the cat’s mouth and shove an entire person down her throat
  * But he can’t say anything to you without exposing himself, so he just tries to avoid Goose initially when you guys hang out
  * The more he thinks about it though, the happier he is that you have Goose to protect you at times when he might not be there
  * So he warms up to her again, petting her and trying not to think so much about what she really is
  * Having her there will put him off of doing anything too extreme, at least until he gains her trust enough to not become a snack




	73. Reader with Bipolar Disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would really love Peter with a reader who has bipolar disorder"

  * Peter doesn’t know much about bipolar disorder before you tell him you have it, just that there’s a stigma around it
  * That will never matter to him though. It doesn’t change the way he feels about you. Nothing can
  * The first thing he does is look into it, and he’ll ask questions if you’re comfortable with it
  * He’ll definitely want to be involved in your treatment
  * Is insistent on going to therapy with you. At least some sessions, if not all
  * He just wants to be able to support you the best he can and show you how committed he is
  * Also makes sure you take your meds every day because they’re too important to miss
  * It takes a while, but he learns the the warning signs for your manic and depressive episodes
  * He does everything he can to help you when you’re in that state
  * Most importantly, he doesn’t judge you for your actions when you’re manic or depressed
  * He knows that it’s a result of your illness and not really you
  * It does get hard sometimes when things are particularly rough, but he will _never_ give up on you




	74. Popular Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how about Peter with like an s/o who's popular? I'm curious how you think he's react bc guys would be giving them a lot of attention and stuff"

  * Your popularity works in his favor at first
  * So many other people are into you that no one seems to notice his behavior around you
  * And the fact that you’re so public means he hears all about you and can easily find out where you’re at and where you’re going to be
  * That doesn’t change the fact that he hates all of the attention you get
  * Yes, you’re amazing and gorgeous, he knows that better than anyone
  * But the fact that other boys look at you and think about being with you disgusts him
  * When you two get together, it’s not much better
  * He’s very outwardly jealous, even more than he would be if you were a nerd like him
  * Keeps it more low key in your presence though so he doesn’t tip you off
  * Will not hesitate to threaten other boys if they try anything with you
  * It’s not like anyone will believe them, especially you
  * Mild mannered Peter Parker could never hurt a fly
  * He will need tons of reassurance from you when he gets jealous
  * Other than all the filthy boys thinking they have a chance, he likes that you’re popular
  * Peter’s just so proud to be on the arm of the most well known student in school




	75. Peter comes home to reader wine drunk and baking cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Reader being wine drunk and baking cookies and then Peter comes in and he just finds it so cute"

  * Peter had expected to get home from patrol to find you there ready to snuggle with him after a long day
  * But when he walks in the door, he’s hit by the lovely smell of freshly baked cookies as well as some soft music
  * _Cookies? How perfect can my angel be?_ , he thinks as he walks into the kitchen
  * To his surprise, he finds you holding a glass of wine as you slowly dance around the small room
  * He watches you sway to the music, your eyes closed, and he grins
  * Definitely perfect
  * You look so fucking precious and it’s making his heart ache
  * It takes a moment, but as you’re taking another sip, you realize he’s there
  * “Hi, baby!” You smile and put the glass down, walking over to sling your arms around his neck and kiss him, giving him a taste of the alcohol on your lips
  * “Hey, angel. It looks like you’re having a good day.” Peter moves a strand of hair out of your face, brushing your flushed cheek and making you giggle
  * “Mhm. But better since you’re home. Wanna dance with me?”
  * He can never resist the power you have over him, not that he would ever want to
  * “Of course, but first let’s make sure we don’t burn these cookies you worked so hard on…”




	76. First time hiding in the reader’s room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do one where Peter first stalk the reader, like the first time he hides in her room or something like that?"

  * The first time Peter hides in your room, it’s an accident
  * Not the fact that he’s in the room, but that he ends up stuck for a few hours
  * He sneaks into your room with the intention of looking through your things and getting right out
  * Knowing your schedule, he should have 30 minutes
  * Peter wants to take clothing of yours, perhaps one of your sweaters
  * And definitely a pair of used underwear out of your hamper
  * Maybe he’ll jerk off on your bed, surrounded by your lovely scent, if he has time
  * Well, he’s smelling your sheets when he hears your front door open and steps come closer
  * He scrambles to hide in the closet, sticking to the top of it in case you open it
  * You’ve come home early and Peter curses his luck, but maybe it won’t be such a bad thing
  * Peter watches through the slats in the door as you set your things down and just relax for a bit
  * He can’t keep his eyes off of you, even though deep down he knows you would be really upset if you knew
  * When you start changing into pajamas a while later, he nearly unsticks from the ceiling
  * Any tiny shred of shame he might have had is gone as soon as he sees your bare skin
  * He’s palming himself through his suit at this point, having Karen mute him because he tends to be noisy
  * He just has to relieve the the ache somehow
  * You leave the bedroom for something and he wants to stay, to watch you all through the night, but he knows he’s playing with fire already
  * He leaves and you’re unaware he was ever there
  * Meanwhile, Peter goes straight home and takes care of his hard on
  * Using your underwear and the video of you taken through the suit
  * Things hadn’t quite gone how he planned, but they were even better than he could’ve hoped




	77. Reader plays Yandere Simulator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "peter w/ a gamer s/o who doesn't know he's a yan, and they like to play yandere simulator, and peter watches like damn those are good ideas."

  * Peter’s hanging out with you one day when you get ready to play a game
  * He used to not like it because he wanted more attention, but you snuggle with him the whole time
  * And you still talk to him and involve him, so he’s slowly accepted it
  * This particular day, you pull up an unfamiliar game with a bright pink menu screen
  * You can see the confused look on his face. “It’s Yandere Simulator. I thought I’d give it a try.”
  * “Yandere? What does that mean?”
  * You explain and Peter slowly starts to connect the dots, since he’s a little bit self aware
  * So there’s a name for what he is? And a game about it?
  * He watches with curiosity as you play every day, and while he doesn’t exactly agree with all the murder, he kinda gets into the game
  * He encourages you to take the more nonviolent routes to getting rid of people sometimes because it’s actually giving him some good ideas
  * The longer you play and seem to be into it, the more confident he is with talking about it
  * He points out better ways to go about certain things, but you don’t think anything of it
  * “Can you just like…kidnap Senpai so the other girls can’t get to him?”
  * “Yeah, there’s a mod for that! Wanna try it?”
  * You’re helping him gain some knowledge for his mission of keeping you forever and you don’t even know it!




	78. Date with Cam Girl Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering if you could do a part 3 to (cam girl fic). Maybe the reader and Peter go out on an actual date or something."

  * After the amazing night you had with Spider-Man, or Peter as you now knew him, you kind of expect to wake up alone, but no, you’re wrapped in his warm arms, held securely to his muscular chest.
  * You open your eyes and meet his brown ones, which are watching you fondly. His curls are a mess and his smile is tired, but he looks so gorgeous, and he’s thinking the same of you, with your wild hair and sleepy eyes.
  * The two of you stay there for a while, just basking in the warmth and enjoying this bit of time until Peter absolutely has to go because of Spider-Man duties, but to your relief, he promises you a date later in the night.
  * You’re eager to learn more about the handsome hero, so when he texts you and tells you what time he’s coming by to pick you up for a simple dinner and a movie, you’re instantly scrambling to find something suitable to wear.
  * He comes to pick you up and when you open the door and sees you, he’s shook by how beautiful you are (like always). And you’re admiring his look in nice but casual clothes, wondering if you might like that as much as you like what’s underneath.
  * The two of you go to a little Thai place in Queens, which he tells you is the favorite place for him and his Aunt May to eat at, but they don’t go as often since he moved into the dorms at ESU. He instantly tries to backtrack in case you think it’s weird that he brought you to a place that he usually eats at with his aunt, but you don’t.
  * You spend the whole night learning more about Peter, and he does the same with you. He’s intelligent, dorky, and so sweet, while also being an open book. He answers anything you ask him, whether it’s about him or his alter ego.
  * Peter is learning things that he wouldn’t have gathered from just looking you up or watching your streams. Now he knows little stuff and some silly childhood stories. He knows your music taste and that you also love Star Wars. He desperately wants to discover everything about you, but there’s plenty of time.
  * The rest of dinner is filled with terrible science puns and so many laughs. You both end up getting lost in it and missing the movie, and it was the last showing. Part of Peter wants to be upset that part of the date was messed up, but he sees that you’re still happy, so he just thinks of something else to do.
  * He ends up taking you for a stroll around the city, knowing that you’ll be safe with him even though it’s night time. You link your arm through his and Peter is so happy, even though you did _a lot_ more than that the previous night. He just likes the simple gesture and the way that it clearly shows others that you’re together.
  * After the walk, Peter takes you home, not wanting to keep you out too late. He walks you up to your door and he smiles a cute, hopeful smile.
  * “Next time I can take you swinging if you want?”
  * “That sounds terrifying, but also fun. I’m in.”
  * You kiss him goodnight and disappear into your apartment, leaving a blushing Peter there in silence, grinning at the fact that you agreed to see him again (not that he would’ve stayed away anyway). He’s taken by surprise when the door opens again and you pull him in for a kiss, and he lets you yank him inside and shut the door behind you.




	79. Cheerleader Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker with a Cheerleader!Reader?"

  * Peter’s not usually one for sports, but Betty drags him and Ned to a football game
  * He’s uninterested until the cheerleaders come out
  * Not all of them, just one in particular. You, a student he’s somehow never seen.
  * You have the brightest smile and your moves are absolutely perfect
  * He can’t keep his eyes off of you the entire time you’re on the field
  * And when he can’t see you, he’s thinking about you
  * Peter ends up asking Betty who you are, and he learns that you’re fairly new and a grade above them so you don’t share classes
  * He definitely decides to go to more games to see you, along with watching you at school and after
  * And tries to get onto the cheer squad just to be close to you, after many of the male cheerleaders quit suddenly for no reason and they _have_ to do tryouts to fill the spots
  * Peter’s a shoe in because of his abilities, something he normally wouldn’t put to use, except that he’s desperate to get on the team so he can be around you
  * Now he gets to work closely with you, having ‘innocent’ physical contact and bonding with you, hoping to let a relationship develop naturally




	80. Kidnaps cam girl reader with a kidnapping fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what about a cam girl who fantasies about being kidnapped. Peter stalks her and hear she talking about it with someone and he is super happy cause this is his chance. When she waked up tied in his bed she is squealing and all excited. 'Omg. Do you love me so much that you couldn't stay away? It's okay. We are going to be happy here. I can't believe this has finally happened'. She wants to know all abt how he stalked her and got her."

  * Peter can’t quite believe what he hears as he’s perched outside of your window, listening to you talk to one of your friends.
  * He’d come to see your show in person, but arrived early. Early enough to hear you say something unexpected to the friend you’re video chatting with.
  * “I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve had that fantasy forever. Some cute guy just up and taking me away because he wants me so badly.”
  * Peter nearly falls off of your fire escape. He can’t get your words out of his head, even as you keep talking to your friend and eventually get ready for your show.
  * He stays and watches of course, more turned on now than ever as he knows he’ll have you all to himself soon. As he swings home, he plots
  * You go to sleep expecting to wake up to your normal, bland bedroom in your boring life. But no, you wake up in another bed, in a strange room, your wrists tied up to the headboard and a gag in your mouth
  * Peter knows that the webs and gag aren’t needed, but he wants to give you the full experience. He’s bringing your fantasy to life after all.
  * There is a bit of anxiety under the surface as he wonders whether you _really_ want to be taken. He wants you to be happy, not scared.
  * He stands next to the bed, watching in fear as you wake up, but that quickly disappears when he sees the way your eyes are sparkling and how you’re grinning the best you can around the gag.
  * Peter smiles and sits down next to you, carefully taking off the gag. You’re looking at him with such wonder, taking in all of him. Kidnapped? Check. Cute boy? CHECK.
  * You don’t even give him a chance to speak before you’re bouncing excitedly. “Oh my god, is this for real? I’m not dreaming, right?!”
  * Your adorable reaction has Peter so fucking happy because you’re visibly overjoyed and that’s all he ever wants in life. “No, angel. You’re not dreaming.”
  * “I can’t believe this finally happened! Tell me everything! Have you been stalking me? Do you love me so much that you couldn’t stay away?”
  * “Yeah, I saw you online and I’ve been watching you for months. I found your information and started following you and watching you through your window. Last night, I heard you say you always wanted this. I’ve wanted you, too.”
  * “This is amazing! What’s your name? I can’t just call you ‘Cute Boy’ even though it’s accurate.”
  * He blushes. “Peter. Peter Parker.”
  * “Peter.” You say it slowly, testing it out. It feels right. “Well, Peter. I’d like to make more of my fantasy a reality. If you want.” Peter’s never agreed to anything so fast, and suddenly his lips are on yours.
  * Finally, you both get to live your dream.




	81. Reader that likes to feel his muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what about peter with a s/o who LOVE to feel his muscles and shit? scale of one to ten how much would he love that?

  * 10000/10
  * Like I’ve said before, Peter is very touch starved
  * Please stay in contact with him at all times
  * He’s honestly nervous the first time you see him shirtless
  * But when you reach out and touch his chest and abs, it’s bliss for him
  * You basically have an open invitation to stick your hand under his shirt and feel him whenever you want
  * He sleeps shirtless because you’re going to touch him anyway so he might as well get rid of any unnecessary layers
  * When you guys live together, he’ll walk around shirtless sometimes just to tempt you into feeling him up
  * And when you run your hands over his chest as you ride him or grip his bicep when he’s on top? Amazing.
  * Honestly he loves that you enjoy him so much and give him affection so freely




	82. Peter with yan!reader that manipulates him and his tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about a yan!manipulative!reader saying things like 'how much do you love me?' 'What would u do for me?' 'He hurt me, would you kill him doe me?' For yan!Peter. Slowly getting him in the more dark side of his tendencies."
> 
> "What about reader who notices Peter's yandere tendencies and use it in her favor. Knowing he would do anything for her she manipulates him into doing everything for her. Peter does not care even a little bit cause he loves how dependent she is getting from him without even noticing."

  * Peter definitely notices you asking him all of these things
  * But you’re his sweet angel and you love him too, so he knows you could never have ill intentions
  * Some of the things, like killing, he knows are bad, but he’ll literally do anything for you
  * He’ll hurt and kill and steal. He won’t enjoy it though except for when you praise him afterwards
  * He waits on you hand and foot, your humble servant
  * Whatever you need, he provides
  * Everyone on the outside of the relationshio sees how he’s changing, but nothing they warn him about registers
  * They can explicitly describe the bad effect on him and he literally will not give a shit
  * It’s just you that matters, nothing and no one else does
  * He wants you to depend more on him for things anyway and it’s slowly happening
  * He happily completes any task without hesitation to prove how much he loves you and that he will do anything for you
  * To prove how well he can take care of you and that you can rely on him
  * You think you have him completely wrapped around your finger, and you do
  * But you’re also wrapped around his without truly knowing the full extent




	83. Peter gets jealous of the reader’s flirty superhero partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can we get a jealous peter parker x reader where he gets jealous of the readers flirty superhero partner"

  * Peter met you before he ever ran into your partner and he fell head over heels
  * Your partner though, he doesn’t like at all
  * He’s not a bad guy in general, but he sees the way he is with you
  * Touchy and flirty, always making suggestive comments as you fight
  * And Peter, well he’s just a friend. Someone who works with you sometimes
  * Ned tells him it’s not really his place to get jealous because you’re not dating
  * It still makes Peter sick though
  * He’s so in love with you, he thinks about you constantly, he would do anything for you
  * Can your partner say that?
  * He tolerates it because he wants to spend more time around you, but it gets harder and harder to push down the rage
  * Eventually he gets more outwardly annoyed and your partner feeds off of it, getting even flirtier
  * You think nothing of the things he does because you’re just used to it. It’s how he is
  * Peter brings it up to you and you just shrug it off
  * But he knows you must be uncomfortable. Right?
  * You’re just too scared to say anything because the guy is your partner
  * Peter thinks that maybe getting him away from you would be best, so he plans
  * No matter how much he’s grown to hate your partner, he doesn’t want to kill him
  * Instead Peter just destroys his public reputation, framing him for things and pulling the strings in secret
  * Which makes his vigilante partnership with you dissolve as you find out what he ‘really’ is
  * He tries to reason with you and tell you that none of it is real, but you don’t believe him. Too much has happened.
  * So your ex-partner flees town, his good name in ruins, leaving an empty spot in your life
  * One that Peter is happy to fill




	84. Pickpocket!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter having s/o that like steals from people and then the like pick pocket him and he's just like Whaaaaa"

  * Peter’s spider sense goes off as he’s walking down a busy street and he has no idea what it’s trying to alert him of
  * That’s until he feels a person bump into him pretty hard, and his pocket seems emptier than it was
  * He checks and, sure enough, his wallet is gone
  * “What the-?”
  * He’s obviously not in costume, but he can’t just let a criminal get away, so he runs after you
  * You turn to see the guy you just stole from running towards you and you bolt
  * But eventually Peter and his spider powers get the best of you as he corners you in an alley
  * “Okay, fine. Take your damn wallet back,” you say, holding it out to him. You’d really rather not get arrested. Again
  * “ _Wow_.” Peter just stares at you. Even though you’re a criminal, you’re very cute and he has an internal crisis
  * He should call the cops, right? That way you can receive punishment for your crime. But he doesn’t want to
  * Something tells him not to
  * Peter takes his wallet from your hand, brushing your fingers as he does, and he suddenly wants to touch you more
  * “I won’t get you arrested or anything. Just…maybe stop committing crimes?”
  * You scoff and roll your eyes as you move past him. “Yeah, _sure thing_.”
  * As you walk away, Peter shoots one of his little spider trackers at you
  * He wants to personally make sure that you don’t get into anymore trouble.




	85. Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Coffee shop au with my boy Peter"

  * Before classes and after a long night of studying and Spider-Man duties, Ned drags Peter to a new coffee shop near ESU that Betty had showed him
  * Peter isn’t the biggest coffee drinker because it makes him bounce off of the walls, but he has a whole day of classes and exams to deal with so he needs all the help he can get
  * He’s waiting in the line next to Ned, the entire shop filled with the scent of freshly ground coffee beans. It’s a nice little place. Cozy. He can see why Betty and MJ like it.
  * The menu is a bit daunting, full of so many different types of coffees and flavors. He’s not sure what to get, but he knows espresso is off the table. He just wants to know before he has to order so it won’t be awkward.
  * His eyes are glued to it as he and Ned move up the line, and he doesn’t even notice that they’re at the counter until a sweet voice breaks through his thoughts. “Hi, guys! What can I get for you today?”
  * Peter looks at you and he’s lost for words. You’re gorgeous with your hair pulled back and a nerdy t-shirt under your apron. Ned orders, but he doesn’t really hear him. He’s focused on the angel in front of him. Ned says Peter’s name and nudges him, noticing how he’s staring, and it brings him back to earth.
  * You’re smiling, trying not to giggle at his awestruck face. “What can I get for you, Peter?”
  * “Y-you know my name?”
  * “Yeah, your friend Ned here just said it.”
  * “Oh.” Peter’s instantly even more embarassed, his face flushing. “I’m, uh, I’m not sure what to get, honestly. There’s a lot of different ones and coffee kind of makes me jittery so…”
  * “Hmm. Well, I always suggest my favorite, the salted caramel iced coffee, to people that are unsure. And decaf might be good for you because it still has caffeine but not as much as regular coffee.”
  * “That sounds perfect.” Peter would have agreed with anything you said, even if you tried to give him a triple shot of espresso or something.
  * You put the order in and they pay, and Ned pulls him over to the side to wait. Peter watches you the whole time, how you talk and smile. It’s like you put a spell on him.
  * “Dude, you should probably stop staring. It’s getting creepy.”
  * Peter finally tears his eyes away from you and frowns at Ned. “I’m _not_ staring.”
  * “ _Sure_.”
  * The two of them go to pick up their coffee and you flash Peter another lovely smile as you see him grabbing his cup. He wants to keep looking at you, but Ned manages to get him outside.
  * He lifts up his cup to take a drink, dying to know what your favorite taste like, when he catches a glimpse of what is written on the cup in sharpie and grins. Doodled next to his name is a little heart.
  * After that, Peter starts going to the shop every morning that you work and he gets less and less nervous to talk to you. He learns so much about you and he becomes more addicted every time. Seeing you is his favorite part of the day.
  * One day, along with his name and the heart, he finds a phone number written on the cup…




	86. Pre spider bite yan!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about a pre-spider bite! yanderepeter (like when he's a scrawny shy nerd) crushing on reader"

  * Baby Peter is so hopeless honestly
  * He stares at you in class, trying to be subtle
  * Listens to you talking to your friends
  * Follows close behind you when you walk to classes
  * Takes tons of pictures
  * People overlook him all the time, even more than they will after the bite because he’s not a hottie yet, so he gets away with all of it
  * He doesn’t think you could ever feel anything back because he’s the nerdy kid that gets bullied and you’re a more popular student
  * You’re so nice to him, but Peter just assumes it’s because you’re nice to everyone
  * You get the bullies off of his back and make sure he’s okay after and it almost makes the bullying worth it
  * He can’t even _try_ to talk to you without panicking, so when he gets assigned as your partner for a project, he’s both excited and upset
  * Because he’ll get to spend time with you but also have the possibility of humiliating himself
  * The more Peter talks to you and works with you, the easier it gets to relax a bit around you
  * But he still feels like you’re way out of his league, like you’re a god and he’s a mere mortal
  * He wants so badly to take the chance to ask you out, but he knows you’ll say no
  * Or let him down easy
  * He can’t take the rejection, he can’t
  * If only he were bigger and stronger, maybe he would have a chance
  * Maybe you would love him too




	87. Reader spends their birthday alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What if its Peter's dear ones birthday but she's so used to no one remembering her birthday (Or even her life) so she spends the day alone in her apartment having a chilling (not so sad) day alone, plus humming 'pity party' to herself. She also baked a little cupcake for herself as a birthday cake lol"

  * Peter knows it’s your birthday. He knows everything about you
  * So why are you spending the day that should be meant for celebrating your perfect existence alone in your apartment?
  * Not that he really minds you not being around others, but there should be _someone_ reaching out to you
  * Everytime he comes and checks on you throughout the day, EDITH never shows any new calls or texts on your phone
  * You’re just sitting around watching movies and laying on your couch
  * He keeps hearing you hum this song, but he has no idea what it is
  * That’s until Karen finds it and he reads the lyrics that go to it
  * He doesn’t want to believe that you’re that alone on your birthday
  * Then he sees the single cupcake that you baked as you look down at it wistfully
  * Peter already knows that no one in your life deserves you, but this just seals it
  * Even though he hasn’t revealed himself to you yet, he has to let you know that someone cares. That _he_ cares
  * He quickly goes home to change into his civilian clothes and heads to the store. Thankfully it’s not too late so he’s actually able to get in well before closing.
  * He searches the entire place trying to find the perfect little gift for you, and he eventually spots it
  * About an hour later, you finally go back to your room to go to sleep, and you find something on your bed that definitely wasn’t there before
  * Up by your pillows sits a good sized Spider-Man plushy with a note that says “Happy Birthday, (Y/N)” and you have no idea who it could be from
  * But instead of being creeped out, when you get into bed, you hug the soft plushy to your chest with a smile
  * Peter’s outside of your window watching you and he grins when he sees that he succeeded in his mission




	88. Reader gets hurt while Black Friday Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would peter be if his s/o left late at night to do black Friday shopping but came back (with all the gifts all set and wrapped) with few bruises on her body from the mini fights from shopping? She's also a bit pumped up fro it 'I shopped and kicked ass!'"

  * Peter’s gonna be really torn about this honestly
  * Because you’re all excited about it and it’s extremely fucking cute
  * Plus you went out of your way to get gifts and that’s just so sweet
  * But also you got into fights? You got hurt? And he wasn’t there?
  * He’s going to end up panicking
  * He checks you all over, every bruise causing him pain, no matter how much you tell him it’s okay
  * At least your injuries aren’t worse than that but Peter feels guilty
  * He kisses all of your bruises and gets ice for any that look even a little nasty
  * When he’s done fussing over the bruises, he asks you to promise to take him with you next year
  * If there are any small scuffles, he’ll deal with them for you
  * He can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt again, especially for something so trivial
  * Once he calms down a little though, he’ll high five you for all the awesome deals you snagged




	89. Reader with reptilian tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how would Peter be if he discovers his dear one has a reptilian like tail? She kept it hidden from everyone and Peter himself till the tip showed a bit from her robes only to think it's something and steps on it till he accidentally sees it's her tail. She's a born hybrid lizard mutation."

  * He will honestly be shocked at first because you have a tail? And he had no idea?
  * That will then give way to guilt because he stepped on your tail and hurt you
  * He’s definitely gonna fuss over that for a minute
  * Peter is really curious when it comes to you, so he starts asking questions
  * How long have you had a tail?
  * Where you born with it?
  * Do you have any other reptilian features?
  * Definitely prepare to be grilled
  * He’s kinda upset that you never told him before, but he gets that you might have been scared
  * Peter doesn’t mind your tail because he loves every inch of you
  * But he worries a lot about others seeing it
  * He’ll be concerned about you being taken away by someone because of how you were born
  * He’s going to be even more protective over you after this revelation




	90. Reader who is really reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter with a really reckless reader like gets calls like how much NyQuil should I chug at 8am"

  * As if Peter wouldn’t have worried before by default, he’s constantly freaking out
  * He’s genuinely terrified that you’re going to get yourself hurt or killed one day
  * And he wouldn’t be able to handle that if it happened
  * He’s so much more protective
  * He tries to convince you not to do these things that could hurt you, but you’re stubborn
  * The most common exchange in your relationship, maybe even more common than _“I love you” “I love you too”_ , is along the lines of
  * _“(Y/N), no!”_
  * _“(Y/N), yes!”_
  * Peter actually has to physically stop you
  * Like if you call him about the Nyquil thing, he’s going to come over and take it from you so you won’t fucking OD
  * Because he knows you won’t listen even if he tells you _“You shouldn’t be chugging any amount of Nyquil ever, especially at 8am”_
  * Honestly this will probably end with him kidnapping you
  * Over time he’ll get too paranoid that something will happen
  * He has to protect you from yourself




	91. Competition with Peter Quill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Adult Peter Parker and Peter Quill fighting over a beloved?"
> 
> I’m going to refer to Peter Parker as Peter and Peter Quill as Quill. Other characters don’t really call him Peter anyway.
> 
> I have a oneshot that follows these headcanons called Worlds Apart

  * Peter meets you first, since you’re an Avenger on Earth, and he’s had his eye on you for a long time
  * Doing his usual creepy stalker stuff and obsessing over you since you were both 15
  * Then the Guardians come back to Earth for a mission, years after the last time they were there in 2023
  * Quill actually meets you, only having seen you in passing in the fight against Thanos’ army
  * Back then, you were a kid so he didn’t pay any attention to you aside from shooting an alien that tried to attack you
  * But now you’re 22 and fully grown, and Quill is really into you
  * He flirts with you constantly, which pisses Peter off to no end
  * Everyone except you sees that Peter is in love with you, so Quill knows what he’s doing
  * The competing starts out a little more subtle, but quickly escalates
  * Quill tells you all about space and how you should totally come with him and the Guardians
  * He can give you so much more than the kid can anyway
  * Quill also brings up that he’s seen Peter stalking you
  * Peter’s just like “You don’t even know this guy, he put me in a choke hold and held a gun to my head. And he said Thor isn’t good looking so he’s definitely a liar.”
  * He brings up the fact that Quill seems to be a lady’s man, saying you’re probably not the only one he’s offered the stars to
  * It ends up coming to blows and the Avengers have to tear them apart
  * You realized before that Quill has a thing for you and just thought Peter was trying to be a protective friend
  * You had no idea things were bad enough for them to fight
  * Strength wise, Peter would destroy Quill because he no longer has Celestial abilities
  * But Quill is clever and tricky in a fight so Peter will have a bit of a challenge
  * The only way Quill will be able to have you is if he just up and takes you to space with the Guardians, where Peter can’t really follow
  * He doesn’t want to steal you away like Yondu did with him, but he has to
  * He knows you’ll be happier in space, not considering the fact that he tore you away from your family and friends in the Avengers
  * And from Peter, your best friend and the one you actually loved




	92. Anti-hero reader who is cold but likes Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter x Reader where the reader is an anti-hero who he sometimes teams up with as Spider-Man. Perhaps they're quite cold but they protect and do seem to care for Peter. Maybe they're involved with other anti-hero's as well?"

  * Peter first meets you while you’re working with the Punisher, and the three of you all end up having to team up
  * He doesn’t exactly agree with the methods you and Frank use, but he has to ally with you purely out of necessity
  * He’s drawn to you though and the two of you end up running into each other a lot more after that
  * Peter’s nothing if not persistent, finding every excuse to partner up and bug you
  * You don’t _hate_ it
  * You’re veryguarded with Peter, always acting like you’d much rather be somewhere else
  * And you would be, but you have to admit that there’s something a little endearing about the hero
  * You try not to let that show though because it’s a weakness
  * In the life you live, that kind of shit will get you killed
  * As time goes on, Peter notices more of a change
  * When he gets hurt, you’re quick to patch him up while scolding him about being an idiot
  * You have a front to keep up after all
  * But one day, you take a bullet for him without hesitation, and he knows then that you must return his feelings
  * He’s not even as upset as he should be when you shoot someone in the head as they try to hurt him
  * You care about him, maybe even love him
  * And Peter hopes that will be enough to make you change your ways




	93. General (Noir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yandere spider noir (I need something where he's really protective and obsessive)"

  * MAJOR STALKER
  * Like even more than regular Peter because crime is a lot worse in his time
  * He’s always in the shadows, keeping a close eye on you to make sure you’re safe
  * Every little thing you do, every place you go, he has a log of it all
  * He basically treats you like he would someone he’s investigating, but he’s definitely more invested in you
  * Peter leaves you notes, but they’re not always about his love for you
  * More stuff like “You should lock your windows at night”
  * He can get into your apartment anyway, it’s just in case any creeps try to get in when he’s not there
  * He’s oblivious to how much it terrifies you to receive things like that
  * And the police don’t take it seriously when you report it
  * As long as Peter’s around, no one else will be with you
  * He’ll kill them with no hesitation, even if there’s no actual connection between the two of you
  * Some guy bumps into you on the street during the day?
  * He dies that night for daring to touch you
  * And the poor person that decides to date you? Especially if they kiss you or more?
  * They’re going to be in terrible pain before Peter finally kills them
  * Eventually, people talking to you and being around you will become too much for him
  * He’ll easily kidnap you and cover his tracks
  * Not that he has to do much, because he already made sure you have no one in your life (only because they could hurt you, or so he says)
  * And the police have more to worry about than a young person going missing, so no one’s looking for you
  * Peter’s going to keep you safe _forever_




	94. Service top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "to me, Peter is 100% a service to so can I please get some nsfw headcanons with him service topping?"

  * When you’re having sex with Peter, everything is for your pleasure
  * You want him to web you up and roughly fuck you into the mattress until you’re screaming?
  * He’s got you
  * You want him to make love to you, taking it slow and soft and leaving you breathless?
  * Done
  * You could stop him right before he’s about to come and say you want him to go down on you instead, and he will absolutely do it without hesitation
  * Getting you off gets him off without fail anyway
  * You’re completely in control of what’s happening at all times
  * Unless you decide to top for some reason or do things to him instead
  * But even then, it’s still for you and to make you happy
  * Peter lives to make you feel amazing and will do whatever you want of him, in and out of the bedroom




	95. Reader is his best friend and a teen mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Peter Parker that's like in love with his best friends who just so happens to be a pregnant teen mom"

  * Peter has loved you for years, ever since you were kids
  * Sadly, you’ve been dating another student at school and he’s had to suffer in silence
  * But soon the guy breaks up with you and Peter hasn’t even done anything to sabotage you guys yet (only because he’s still in the planning stages) so he’s confused
  * Until you tell Peter that the guy dumped you because he got you pregnant
  * He swallows his anger at that asshole for touching you and hurting you like this
  * And he quickly switches to dad mode
  * As far as Peter is concerned, any child of yours is his child too, even if not biologically
  * Anyone who gossips about you or bullies you for being a pregnant teen hears from Peter
  * And your ex disappears off of the face of the earth and you assume he switched schools to avoid the drama
  * Little do you know, your best friend was heavily involved in that
  * Peter takes such amazing care of you during the pregnancy
  * He goes with you to all of your appointments and indulges all of your weird pregnancy cravings at all hours
  * He reassures you when you break down about being a single parent, vowing to always be there for you
  * Of course you fall in love with Peter in the process, realizing that you always had feelings for him
  * He’s there when you give birth, encouraging you and letting you squeeze his hand as hard as you need to
  * His name goes on the birth certificate and he even suggests that the baby have his last name
  * He holds the baby, still feeling connected because it’s yours, and he’s just so happy
  * Peter decided long ago that he wanted to have a whole little mob of children with you
  * This one is only the first and he’ll love them all just the same




	96. Spanish Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request for Peter having a crush on and dating a girl who is from Spain and who has to get used to queens but still has some customs such as greeting with two kisses on the cheek or has an accent?? Bonus points if is has some smutty things (maybe while they are making love she tells something in Spanish?)"

  * You need someone to show you around New York?
  * Peter’s your guy
  * He’ll take you to all of the best places, especially in Queens
  * He loves seeing your cute face when you experience new things in the city
  * And once you’ve been together for a bit, he’ll show you the city from a whole new angle
  * If you’re up for that (He promises he’ll never drop you!)
  * He’ll love it if you tell him all about where you’re from in Spain as well
  * Peter definitely gets that different cultures do different things, but he’s not going to handle cheek kissing or any kind of touching well
  * Unless it’s done to him of course
  * He doesn’t want your lips on anyone else even if it’s purely friendly
  * Expect a pouty Peter if you do it
  * He loves your accent and all of the things that come with you being bilingual
  * He adores any sweet nicknames you might give him in Spanish too
  * Peter’s fairly fluent in Spanish, having started practicing more after he met you, and he likes talking to you in it more than English tbh
  * Hearing you speak your first language makes his heart swell
  * And if you speak it in bed?
  * Peter’s gonna have to try really hard not to come right then
  * Whether you call him a name or say something hot, he loves it




	97. Reader with a dirty mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please write one where s/o mouth is just as dirty as deadpools and it just makes Peter blush whenever she says something nsfw especially if they're not dating or something"

  * The first time Peter hears you say something really inappropriate, he’s stunned
  * He wouldn’t have thought you’d speak like that from appearances, but you could give a sailor a run for his money
  * Pretends like he doesn’t like it to play it cool, telling you that you should probably tone it down
  * It’s when you say extremely dirty things that it really hits him though
  * It gets him so blushy and stuttery that it’s impossible to not to notice
  * Especially if you talk about yourself, him, or Spider-Man (even though you don’t know he’s the hero yet)
  * “Look at Spider-Man’s sexy ass in that tight little suit. I’d bend him over my knee and spank him like a bad boy.”
  * Or “Baby boy, any person that doesn’t want to fuck you six ways from Sunday is a fucking moron.”
  * And when you call him nicknames like “Sexy thing”, “naughty boy”, or even one that’s kinda weird like “hot buns” or something
  * He nearly combusts
  * Also some of those names or sexual things will have him running to the bathroom to take care of the problem they caused
  * If you make comments about anyone else or call them names, he does get jealous
  * You 100% do all of this on purpose just to get a rise out of him and he doesn’t realize it
  * Even though it’s completely obvious to the rest of your friends
  * You’re getting tired of waiting for him to take the hints and ask you out
  * You just might have to do it yourself in your trademarked fashion




	98. Peter’s reaction to the reader holding and breastfeeding their baby for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I kinda need the first days of breeding kink!Peter's beloved giving birth to their baby and learning for the first time to breastfeed and Peter's first reaction to seeing his love breastfeeding his child"

  * Peter thinks he’s completely prepared for the baby
  * But then they’re born and he’s just so overwhelmed with happiness and love for them and you (somehow even more than usual)
  * Seeing you with your baby is a dream come true
  * It’s something he’s thought about for years
  * Your lovely smile as you look down at the precious little bundle and coo softly
  * He sits next to you on the hospital bed with his arms around you and takes in this beautiful moment
  * He doesn’t ever want it to end
  * You decided from the very beginning that you want to breastfeed the baby
  * It takes a bit, but you figure it out
  * Peter is in awe the whole time he watches you
  * You’re feeding your child and it makes his heart feel so full
  * He just wants to kiss you right then and there
  * The little things in your relationship have always hit Peter hard and this is no exception
  * He can’t wait until you can go home, where he’ll get to see you do cute domestic things with him and the baby




	99. Friends with Gar Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a set of Peter Parker being best friends with Gar Logan?"

  * So there are some very comic book esque shenanigans that result in the Titans ending up in the MCU
  * There are the usual fights between heroes who don’t know they’re on the same side which isn’t shocking at all
  * The only surprising thing to come out of it is a new friendship
  * Peter and Gar click immediately, both being very similar in personality
  * It all starts with Peter making a terrible joke during their fight and Gar building on it
  * Peter thinks it’s totally cool that Gar turns into animals, and he geeks out once the Avengers and Titans stop fighting
  * “You can turn into animals? That’s so cool!”
  * And Gar is interested too
  * “You’re Spider-Man, so does that mean you can turn into a spider?”
  * The Titans are kinda stuck in the MCU for a while, giving the two of them more time to bond
  * They play video games together and watch movies
  * They show each other memes because they vary slightly between their Earths
  * Everybody nearby definitely gets annoyed because the two of them will launch into talking about nerd shit at the drop of a hat
  * Peter introduces Gar to his friends and they all get along really well, especially Ned because he’s a huge geek too
  * Gar notices Peter’s tendencies before Peter notices his, because the other boy is actually around his beloved so it’s obvious
  * And when Gar expresses his heartbreak from missing his beloved, who is back in his universe, Peter gets it
  * They’re supportive of each other in this because they’re both similar in how they treat their love
  * Gar is definitely Peter’s hype man while he’s on his Earth, encouraging him to step up from watching from a distance
  * When the teams figure out a way to get the Titans back to their universe, the two of them find a way to stay in touch
  * Peter will sometimes ask Doctor Strange to send him to the Titans universe or bring Gar over occasionally for a visit
  * Different universes won’t keep them from being friends




	100. Reader is being sneaky and making Peter jealous, but they’re actually trying to get him a perfect gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would Peter react if his dear one has suddenly being with her friends and hanging out with them a bit more (just to come back late at night, tired), making him jealous. But in reality they're drying to help her get a perfect gift for Peter. Plus she's being secretive about it and sneaky."

  * Peter notices pretty quickly that this is going on since he’s watching you pretty much constantly
  * You’ve been spending less time with him and coming home far later than you should
  * And clearly lying when he asks questions
  * You’re very sneaky when he stalks you too, so he gets no information from that
  * It fills him with the crushing anxiety, worse than anything he’s ever felt
  * Do you not love him anymore?
  * The thought tears him apart, even more every time something happens
  * Soon he starts to wonder about your friends
  * Are they trying to keep you away from him?
  * Or worse, is one of them trying to steal you away for themselves? And are you letting them?
  * Everything boils within him until one day, he can’t take it anymore
  * He explodes, breaks down and pleads with you
  * He needs to know what’s going on and why you don’t love him anymore
  * He can’t lose you, he has to make it better so please tell him how
  * You’re confused until he mentions the weird way you’ve been acting the last two weeks or so
  * “Baby, you realize it’s almost your birthday, right? I’ve been having my friends help me with finding you the perfect gift.”
  * “B-but why were you hiding from me so much?”
  * “Do you know how hard it is to surprise you, Pete? I just wanted it to be perfect.”
  * Peter feels bad for jumping to conclusions, but that fear still lingers
  * You have to comfort him, assure him that nothing he thought was true and that you love him
  * You might end up having to give him his gift early
  * Either way, it ends up being perfect, and it’s yet another reminder of why he’s thankful to have you in his life




	101. Reader with awful nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can i have peter with a s/o who constantly has these awful nightmares and wakes up screaming crying from them??"

  * Peter knows what it’s like to have really vivid nightmares, ones that leave you terrified and sobbing
  * And that’s why it’s even worse watching you go through it
  * He can fight tangible threats to your happiness and wellbeing, but not what’s in your head
  * There’s not much he can do except try to wake you up, shaking you and calling your name as you thrash and yell
  * And when you wake up, it’s worse
  * You’re trembling and crying, clinging to him
  * In any other context, he’d love the way you hold him so desperately, but this is different
  * It all just breaks his heart
  * Peter moves you to his lap and holds you tight, rubbing your back and kissing away your tears
  * Whispering soft things to you
  * Providing you with stability as you get back to a normal state
  * Neither of you are moving until you’ve calmed down, no matter how long it takes




	102. Reader leaves town for a family emergency and Peter can’t get a hold of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would peter be and react is his love one was gone for a day or two from town and school? Like she had a emergency family thing and forgot to bring her phone with her so, he can't call nor text her, only to her to come back to school okay and fine."

  * When Peter first gets to school and sees that you’re not there, he definitely knows it won’t be a good day
  * He assumes you’re sick and texts you, asking if you want him to bring you homework and take extra notes, but you don’t answer
  * As the day goes on, he texts you more and more, even calling you between classes and filling up your voicemail box
  * By lunch, he’s outwardly panicking
  * What if something happened? Or what if you’re ignoring him?
  * Peter starts to think that maybe he did something wrong
  * Maybe you notice more than he ever thought and you’re avoiding him
  * Once school gets out, he’s running to your house, intending to look in on you
  * He finds you gone, along with the rest of your family
  * That night, he can’t sleep
  * Peter scours the city in search of you or any of your family members and comes up with nothing
  * He walks into school the next day practically a zombie from the exhaustion and the heartache
  * That’s until he sees you at your locker, and he’s suddenly whole again
  * He runs up and pulls you into a hug. “Where were you?! I was so worried!”
  * Even when you explain yourself, he’s still upset
  * _You should’ve told him! He was worried sick!_
  * Be prepared to have him clinging to you all day
  * You’re going to have to reassure him that it won’t happen again and that you’ll always carry your phone
  * Little do you know, this just pushed him closer to putting his plan to take you into action




	103. Breeding kink Peter with a reader whose parents want her to have kids ASAP and approve of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter parker with a breeding kick and a s/o whose parents really don't care about her school work and just want her to have a child and when they meet peter they say he would be good to have kids with, please"

  * You haven’t told Peter about your parents’ insistence on you having kids right away because you’re sure it’ll scare him away
  * And you’re definitely hesitant take him to meet your parents because of it
  * Of course, you have no idea that he would get you pregnant in a heartbeat
  * Eventually, he’s able to convince you to have him over for dinner one night
  * You beg them beforehand not to say anything like that and embarass you
  * It goes pretty well even though Peter is extremely nervous
  * He wants to make a good impression on your parents
  * After all, they’re going to be his in-laws soon enough
  * Peter and your parents get along super easily because he’s so sweet so you’re relieved
  * Until he insists on washing the dishes since your parents invited him over and he wants to help in some way
  * “Such a polite boy. He’ll make a wonderful father and son in law,” your mother says, right there in the kitchen where Peter can hear
  * You freeze, expecting Peter to be freaked out, but instead he has the brightest smile you’ve probably ever seen on him
  * “Thanks, I definitely want to be that one day. When we finish school, of course.”
  * He actually wants it _now_ , but he can’t really tell your parents that, at least that’s what he thinks until your dad replies
  * “Why not now? (Y/N) doesn’t need a degree if she’s marrying a man like you.”
  * “Dad!”
  * “No, it’s okay, angel.” He takes your hand, knowing how important school is to you. “I just want her to be happy. If she wants to wait, I’ll wait.”
  * Your parents aren’t completely swayed since they want grandchildren as soon as possible, but they seem satisfied for now
  * (Meaning until the moment Peter walks out of the door)
  * And Peter’s reply makes you love him even more than you already do
  * There’s no doubt in your mind that you want a family with him
  * _After_ you graduate




	104. Alpha!Reader/Omega!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could you write (a/b/o) with Peter? with y/n as the alpa"

  * From the moment Peter meets you, he knows you’re different from anyone else, and much better than any other Alpha
  * Other Alphas get him aroused, yes, because that’s how it works
  * But when he meets you, it triggers his heat, which usually only comes at a specific time
  * He has to lock himself in his bedroom for a week, desperate for you the whole time
  * Using toys while imagining it it’s you, but knowing it’s nowhere near the same as feeling you inside of him
  * Not even close to being connected by your knot and feeling your cum fill him
  * Once he gets on the other side of it, Peter is desperate to see you again
  * He spends his nights on patrol also looking for you
  * When he actually finds you though, he’s very nervous about screwing things up
  * So for a while he settles for sneaking into your apartment and stealing your things
  * He takes enough to make himself a nest in his bedroom, surrounding himself with your musky scent
  * Peter doesn’t just break into your apartment, he also follows you to make sure there’s no one else in your life
  * The idea of you mating with another Omega makes him ill because _he’s_ meant to be your mate
  * Eventually, you do end up finding him in your bedroom, going through your hamper
  * You’d been smelling the sweet scent of an Omega all over your apartment for months and you thought you were going insane until you saw him
  * You can’t even be bothered by the fact that he’s in your apartment because his scent is overwhelming
  * It isn’t long before you have him in your bed, pinned underneath you
  * There are no arguments from Peter
  * In fact, he submitted the moment you started walking towards him
  * You’re all he’s wanted for months, and now you’re fucking him even better than he imagined
  * He swears there’s nothing better than the feeling of your cock inside of him
  * That’s until you knot him and spill all of your cum inside of him
  * Peter’s not going through heat so he can’t get pregnant at the moment, but he has the overwhelming need to give you as many children as you want
  * And when you’re done, he practically begs you to mark him, to give him the bite and make him yours in the only way he isn’t yet
  * He just desperately wants to be your one and only mate




	105. Nonpowered Peter with cold reader that protects him from bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request non-superpower Peter Parker with a really tough, cold and strong S/O who's constantly defending Peter if anyone picks on him (Even though they're not dating or friends really) and if Peter ever thanks them they just look away and quietly tell him to forget it before storming away"

  * Peter has never thought you could notice him
  * After all, he’s just the nerdy kid that no one really pays attention to if they’re not bullying him
  * He wishes you could though
  * In the time you’ve been in school together, he’s realized how strong and amazing you are and he wants you
  * The first time you defend him from a bully, he’s shocked
  * You insult the guy even worse than he was insulting Peter
  * And it keeps happening from there
  * You give black eyes and broken noses, or send them away crying from the verbal assault
  * Everytime someone tries anything with him, you’re there
  * Peter’s puzzled because the two of you have never even talked, but he doesn’t want to question it either
  * The first several times, he tries to thank you since you _did_ save him when you didn’t have to
  * But it always ends with you brushing it off like it’s nothing and leaving
  * He decides pretty quickly to stop doing that though because he doesn’t want you to be upset with him or walk away
  * So now he just smiles at you, hoping you get the message
  * And he swears he sees a very slight pink tint to your cheeks every time
  * But he must be seeing things, right?




	106. Peter falls for his therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere of your choice pining after a mental health counselor/psychologist after being told to get help?"

  * It’s been two years since Mysterio and nearly three years since Tony died, and Peter is still struggling
  * He’s pushing himself more and more into his Spidey work, and he broke up with MJ several months ago
  * No one truly knows how to help, but they know they have to do something, so May talks to him about therapy
  * Happy even knows a really great therapist, one who used to be Tony’s and now works with a few other Avengers
  * Peter doesn’t know what to expect when he walks into the room and sits on the cushy couch
  * You’re older than him, maybe mid to late twenties, and definitely gorgeous
  * Your degrees and qualifications are hung up on the wall, so Peter knows he’s in good hands
  * If Tony trusted you, then so does he
  * At first, he has trouble fully opening up, but the longer he’s with you, the easier it gets
  * Peter spills his guts to you every session and you help him work through his problems
  * He starts doing a lot better, so May, Ned, MJ, and everyone else are happy
  * Little do they know it’s only because he’s so excited to see you every week
  * You’re all he can think about
  * Eventually, he starts following you to and from your office, just to make sure you get home safe
  * It _is_ his job to protect civilians after all
  * In sessions, Peter starts to let his obsessiveness slip under the guise of it being over someone else
  * He even screws up and mentions following this “person” home
  * You try to steer him in the right direction and let him know that what he’s doing isn’t okay, but you’re just making it worse
  * By talking to him, by listening, by being so nice to him
  * After several months, he takes the chance to ask you out, but you refuse, telling him that you don’t date present or past patients because it’s unethical
  * He’s persistent about it to the point that you end up referring him to another therapist
  * Peter doesn’t take that well, but he pretends to in front of you
  * In fact, he begins stalking you more aggressively
  * And don’t be surprised when you wake up in a place that isn’t your own
  * Peter just wants to be with you, where he’s not your patient and you’re not his doctor, or anyone else’s for that matter
  * You should’ve just said yes




	107. Poly with Gar Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think Gar and Peter would share a beloved?"

  * Honestly it would be really natural with them
  * They’re already really good friends after meeting each other when the Titans appeared in the MCU Earth
  * Peter meets you first and falls in love first, but when he mentions you to Gar and Gar meets you, he falls too
  * They don’t really want to fight each other because they’re friends so the logical choice is for both of them to be with you
  * Next thing you know, you have two lovely boys doing sweet things and trying to gain your affections
  * It’s really hard to resist, but on the small chance you do, you’ll probably get kidnapped or manipulated
  * But who am I kidding? You’re going to say yes
  * Being with both of them is a dream
  * Cuddle piles
  * Constant kisses and hugs
  * Movie nights with takeout
  * Dates to the bowling alley or arcade
  * Going to NYCC and dressing up in a group costume
  * Gar and Peter are very protective and they’re always looking over you
  * Especially Gar because his powers make it easier
  * They’re glad that they both have strong abilities so they’re better able to keep you safe
  * Unlike some sharing situations, Peter and Gar would eventually have more than just a platonic relationship
  * Like they don’t love each other nearly the same way they love you, but they do love each other enough to be boyfriends
  * Sex with them is so sweet and soft
  * You’ll be completely boneless and exhausted by the end, but they take such good care of you
  * And if you need a minute to recover during, they’ll give you a show 😉
  * They’re just two soft bois that love you so much and would do anything for you




	108. Peter finds out that reader’s parents verbally abuse them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would happen is Yan!Peter is stalking his s/o and sees her parents verbally abusing her at home? This is after they have been sad all day and he thought it had something to do with him."

  * Peter notices right away that something is up with you
  * You’re acting strange, more down than usual
  * He tries to talk to you because seeing you like this hurts him so badly, but you just brush him off, barely saying a word
  * Peter starts to wonder if he did something wrong
  * Did he say something hurtful on accident? Did he let any of his traits show too much?
  * He asks MJ and Ned, he even asks you, and no one can give an answer
  * He’s panicking at this point, spiraling as he thinks of all the bad possibilities
  * You’re still the same at the end of school so he decides to check on you throughout the afternoon and night
  * It’s not until later in the night that he sees your parents in your room while watching through the window
  * They’re saying horrible, awful things to you
  * Screaming, yelling, and you’re on your bed with unshed tears in your eyes
  * Peter just wants to bust in and take you away from it, but he knows he can’t
  * Not yet
  * He waits, the anger in him only building with each cutting word they throw your way
  * When they’re finally gone, you’re sobbing and barely hear the tap on your window
  * You let Peter in and he just holds you, letting you cry against him
  * You ask him if he heard it, he says yes, and you feel so embarassed
  * But Peter promises to make it better
  * You think he means he’ll visit you more or something
  * What you don’t realize is that Peter is already plotting to get you away from your parents, and anyone else that will hurt you, for good




	109. Reader that loves to carry him around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker with an S/O who's really strong and tall and just loves to carry Peter EVERYWHERE."

  * Peter has absolutely no shame about this like some guys might
  * Please please _please_ pick him up
  * Hold him bridal style, give him piggyback rides
  * Hell, sling him over your shoulder and carry him off
  * Pick him up in front the Avengers, his friends, May, whoever
  * He’ll even snuggle into you and blush profusely, it’s the cutest thing
  * Especially when you carry him through the halls of the Avengers facility and say “I’m carrying precious cargo here!” to anyone that’s in your way
  * Just don’t overdo it and hurt yourself or he’ll feel really guilty
  * Peter just loves it so much
  * He gets to be held securely and pressed close to you like he wants even in public
  * And to everyone else, it leaves no doubt that he’s completely yours




	110. Reaction to reader getting a boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how would peter react if the girl he been in love with suddenly got a boyfriend? Would he even feel bad if the guy was literally a saint who brought out the best in you? That you were the happiest he'd seen you in a while??"

  * The moment Peter sees you with this boy, kissing him, holding him, he wants to curl up in a ball and sob
  * Poor baby is so devastated
  * It will eat away at him more and more every day, making him feel physically ill
  * He can’t hide it from you or his other friends so he lies and says something else is hurting him
  * You seem so happy with this boy and Peter loves seeing you happy
  * But _he_ should be the one making you happy
  * You’re supposed to be happy with _him_ , the person that’s been by your side for years
  * Peter knows at first that your boyfriend is a good guy, but when you start dating him, he convinces himself that he’s terrible and wrong for you
  * He won’t feel too bad about sabotaging your relationship
  * After all, he’s doing it for you, and he would do anything for you
  * He’ll try to get you to distance yourself from your boyfriend
  * Intercepting texts and calls, making him miss dates, just generally causing problems
  * If he has to, he’ll start rumors and provide you with “evidence” that your boyfriend cheated
  * You’ll be heartbroken, but Peter will swoop in and take care of you
  * Just like he’s meant to




	111. Winged reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request yandere peter finding and falling in love with a reader with wings but she is super innocent and a wild thing like she doesn't know anything about society and he finds her she is naked and everything, also when she is horny she just wants to mate with him"

  * Peter’s on patrol, swinging from building to building when he sees you
  * You’re on the ground in an alley, completely naked, and he’s worried that you might have been the victim of a horrible crime
  * It takes him a moment to notice the huge wings sprouting from your back
  * He’s confused, but he’s more concerned that you’re hurt or dead
  * Once he sees your face as he’s trying to wake you, he realizes how beautiful you are
  * You open your eyes and he’s suddenly considering the possibility that you’re a real angel
  * Peter doesn’t know what comes over him, but he takes you home to his apartment
  * He gets you clothes, feeds you, and listens to you tell your story
  * You’ve never been in the city and have no idea how you got there
  * He’s quickly under your spell and he decides that he’s going to be your protector
  * He teaches you about society, but it’s very skewed because he definitely lies about some things
  * Peter just wants to keep you inside and keep you innocent, so you think the outside is filled with monsters
  * When you suddenly start coming onto him, he’s shocked because of your previous innocent behavior
  * He doesn’t stop you though
  * He welcomes it because he’s wanted you since he found you that night
  * And now he’s your (one and only) mate
  * Peter will “mate” with you all you want, he’ll stay home until you’re satisfied
  * His goal is to get you pregnant and have little babies with wings and maybe even spider powers




	112. Reader that runs away to get attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter with a darling who is very affectionate and soft bby energy, and she will kinda nuzzle him and be like 'mine; but yet she likes to 'run away' so he chases her so she has all his attention?"

  * Any affection you give Peter is given back tenfold
  * He has no shame about it and loves it so much
  * “Mine”
  * “Mhm, I’m yours and you’re mine and I love you so much, angel”
  * He’s heartbroken and scared when Karen informs him that you’ve left home
  * He doesn’t understand because you’re always so loving with him
  * Peter searches high and low, panicking more the longer you’re gone
  * Once he finds you, he hugs you so tight and he doesn’t see the way you’re beaming
  * “Why did you leave?! I thought you were happy?!”
  * “You were hanging out with the Avengers and I missed you.”
  * Peter pulls back and stares at you, his brow furrowed. “You…you ran so I’d chase you?”
  * “Yep!” You’re still smiling and you reach up to cup his cheek. “You’ve been spending so much time with them and I wanted you to myself.”
  * Peter kisses all over your face, apologizing between each one, before capturing your lips with his. “I’ll do better from now on, okay? I don’t want you to leave again.”
  * As much as he wants to, Peter can’t spend all of his time with you, so you still run often
  * He never gets used to it and it still hurts him every time
  * He ends up locking you up because he can’t stand the thought of you running and getting hurt somehow




	113. Mob boss reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do one about peter being in love w/ the reader who is one of the most badass and feared villain like some mafia-type shit. Would Peter join her in living a life of luxury and being her right hand man or try and 'save' her"

  * Peter only knows about your reputation through word of mouth, no one speaking your real name out of fear
  * He’s really not impressed, having dealt with a lot of criminal kingpins, including _the_ Kingpin
  * But after your first face to face meeting, he can’t stop thinking about you, and not just because of the bullet wound you left in his shoulder
  * Every other meeting ends the same way, you always get the best of him
  * He doesn’t understand why he’s so drawn to you, he barely knows you, but he’s convinced he can persuade you to give up your life of crime and maybe even be with him
  * Little does he know, you share these feelings for him and you think you can get him to give up the hero life and join you
  * Peter refuses your offer, even though you offer him _everything_ , so the two of you continue to clash for a while
  * Peter can’t do anything like take you out of the situation because you have so many connections and a huge, loyal mob behind you
  * Eventually, he will give in, unlike a non-Yandere Peter, because the promise of your love is too much to resist anymore
  * He’ll take the seat next to you, stay beside you as you run your business
  * The whole thing will take some getting used to for him, being involved with a mob, though you make it easier by showering him with love and affection
  * You don’t ask him to get his hands dirty for you, but he will without hesitation if you’re in danger
  * If a rival mob or even the police try to hurt you, they’ll have to face Spider-Man




	114. Delmar’s daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a peter request with reader being delmar's daughter?"

  * The Parkers have been loyal customers of Delmar’s for years
  * Peter often goes with Ben and May to get sandwiches or pick up other odds and ends
  * One day, he’s about 8 years old, and he sees a little girl sitting behind the counter, just about his age
  * His first thought is “She’s pretty”, then he finds out you’re Mr Delmar’s daughter
  * After that, he hopes to see you every time he goes, but you’re not always there so he usually leaves disappointed
  * This goes on until he gets into high school and he’s old enough to get home on his own
  * He starts stopping in every day after school to get a sandwich and gummy worms with the hope of catching you
  * He actually starts to see you every day unlike before because, as it turns out, you’re now working at the store a bit after school
  * He’s so shy whenever you’re at the counter, even after he gets bitten by the spider and should have more confidence
  * But thankfully you like him too and you know his order by heart
  * Everyone except for the two of you know that the feeling is mutual and that Peter is really just there to see you
  * Your father always jokes with you a bit when he sees Peter about to enter and it has you blushing and stuttery when he comes in
  * Peter ends up asking you out on a date, which is basically all rambling, but of course you say yes
  * And now he stops by every day to see his _girlfriend_ instead of his crush




	115. How he stalks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I get one where Peter stalks his darling...how he stalks them like it he puts some cameras around his darling place or just follows them around?"

  * Even with all of the technology he has access to, Peter is very old fashioned when it comes to this
  * He’d much rather be watching you in person with his own two eyes
  * Mostly because he likes being near you and he has to be pretty close for that
  * He wants to be able to see you in real time, not through a damn screen
  * Peter tends to follow you around more as Spider-Man than as plain old Peter because he has more plausible deniability if you spot him that way
  * Spider-Man keeps showing up in a lot of the same places you are?
  * Well he’s the hero of Queens so your paths are bound to cross since you live there, and he could never intentionally be following a normal person like you, _right_?
  * Whereas if you see Peter a little too often it might be weird
  * Cameras most likely wouldn’t be a thing for him unless he’s physically taking the pictures as he watches you
  * The idea of planting them in your room feels creepy to him (but somehow none of the other stuff he does seems that way)
  * The only way he might watch you any way that’s not in person is if he’s gone on a long Avengers mission and is concerned for you




	116. Peter is Stark!Reader’s bodyguard (Mob AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mafia AU or something along those lines but the reader is cool being in this family business and her dad hires a bodyguard Peter, he is mean and cold but when he's with her he's such a sweetheart and tries to get her to fall in love with him"

  * You’re the daughter of Tony Stark, New York’s most feared crime boss
  * You’re set to take his place eventually, but in the meantime, he still worries about you
  * His best friend Rhodey used to watch over you as well as Tony, but after an attack from Rogers’ mob, he decides you need your own bodyguard
  * Tony hears about the exploits of one Peter Parker, freelance muscle for whatever family pays the most
  * It just so happens that Tony is richer than all of the others combined, so he meets Peter to talk about a permanent position
  * Peter is very stoic and no nonsense, which is a contrast to his boyish looks
  * Tony tells him that the job would be guarding his daughter from rivals and Peter plans to turn it down
  * That’s until you walk into the room, “This is the guy you want for my bodyguard? He’s a bit small, isn’t he?”
  * “He’s enhanced. He doesn’t look like it, but he’s incredibly strong.”
  * “Interesting.” You shoot Peter a little smirk just like your father’s before leaving
  * Peter accepts the job as soon as you walk out
  * You’re not really sure what to think about Peter
  * Around others, even your dad and his allies, he’s very cold and all business
  * But when he’s alone with you, his cheeks gets flushed and he smiles a lot
  * Peter has been taken by you since the moment he saw you, so that’s made it easy to be more himself with you
  * He hasn’t been that way since Ben and May died
  * He knows it’s not professional, but he wants you more and more every day
  * Peter is soft and kind with you, doing little considerate things for you as well as protecting you with his life
  * It’s not long before you fall for that sweet side of him
  * Tony doesn’t approve at first, but he quickly realizes it’s safer for you if Peter is protecting you out of love and not just for the money




	117. Mating with winged reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm actually really curious about how the 'mating' thing worked on the peter parker x reader with wings headcanon. Could you do something only for this? Like, how she came to him, what she did, and the obvious breeding kink he have."

  * It will be very sudden and Peter won’t see it coming
  * You already tend to walk around the apartment naked or nearly naked, which fucking kills him
  * But this time, there’s something different in your eyes when you walk towards him
  * He doesn’t have time to say anything before your chest is pressed to his own and you’re looking right into his soft brown eyes
  * “Wh-wha-?”
  * “Can I kiss you, Peter?”
  * Of course he obliges and you don’t hesitate to kiss him passionately
  * He’s confused, but he’s into it until you push him down on the couch and straddle him
  * (Well he’s still into it, but also concerned about the sudden change)
  * “Hey, hey. Not that I’m not enjoying this, but are you okay?”
  * “Well…every so often, I go through a time period where I have this overwhelming need to mate and…I’d like to mate with you if you’re willing.”
  * Peter doesn’t say anything, he just stares for a moment then pulls you in for another kiss, getting things back to how they were before he started asking questions
  * He wonders if mating just means sex, or if it’s for the purpose of getting pregnant
  * He doesn’t mind though, not at all, because the thought of you carrying his babies makes him so happy
  * But in the meantime, he’s determined to help with your “overwhelming need”




	118. Spiderverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how about a spiderverse scenario where like all different kinds of universes collide and a bunch of peters and yns meet each other?"

  * It seems like a normal day at Avengers Tower when you and Peter are transported to an Earth that is definitely not yours
  * You both end up in “Avengers Mansion” with a very different Spider-Man and (Y/H/N), seemingly quite a bit older
  * They’re married and that Peter is a lot more…normal. Less intense.
  * And it turns out that you and your Peter aren’t the only ones to end up on that Earth
  * There’s a private investigator Spider-Man in all black with a you who is 30’s styled
  * An animated pig named Spider-Ham, and an animal version of you
  * An anime style girl named Peni Parker and her partner with a very similar name to yours
  * They’re all really sweet together and happy just like you and your Peter
  * And you both kind of enjoy the Looney Tunes type jokes and the weird, outdated things the PI Spider-Man says
  * But the oddest is a Peter who seems just like yours, and a you that seems just like you, but with fear and sadness in their eyes
  * As soon as they see you, they beg you to help them, but their Peter shrugs it off, assuring you that everything’s okay
  * He tells them that all of these other Peters and (Y/N)s being together proves that they are meant to be, and that they need to stop trying to run off
  * The former sounds a lot like your Peter, but the latter is disturbing to say the least
  * When all of you work together and are ready to go back to your homes, that version is sobbing as their Peter pulls them through the portal
  * You can’t help being glad that you love your Peter back




	119. Fluff Alphabet

**A** ctivities - _What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?_

  * Peter loves to do literally anything with you.
  * Video games?
  * He’ll play any one you want, and he’ll make it his personal goal to distract you as much as possible.
  * Watching TV and movies is one of his favorites too.
  * He gets to snuggle with you and witness you laugh and smile at any funny parts.
  * And if they’re scary, you’ll cling onto him even more than you were before.
  * He likes playing board games with you
  * Dancing terribly in the living room
  * Making dinner with you
  * Taking you web swinging
  * And sitting on really high buildings to have a picnic or watch the sunset.
  * He loves to be close to you in general, so a lot of time is just spent holding each other.
  * You could be talking, listening to music, reading aloud, or even just enjoying a comfortable silence.
  * As long as he can feel your steady breaths and hear your heart beating, he’s content.



**B** eauty - _What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_

  * Peter could go on about you all day
  * His number one favorite physical thing is your smile
  * Seeing it always makes his day better, no matter how shitty it was before
  * He adores your eyes too
  * And the way you look at him with such affection, even if he feels unworthy sometimes
  * He loves how gentle you are with him, whether you’re tending to his wounds, or just cuddling on the couch
  * What he admires the most though is your strength
  * Even if you don’t see it in yourself
  * But it takes a lot of it to be in a relationship with a superhero
  * If something bad happens with a villain, if he can’t save a civilian, if he messes up horribly
  * You’re there waiting for him when he gets home
  * A lighthouse in the middle of a storm, leading him to shore
  * He would be so lost without you there



**C** omfort - _How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc?_

  * Peter’s really great at comforting you
  * If you’re down/depressed, he’ll be even sweeter than usual
  * He’ll set up a nice bath or something equally relaxing
  * Then get you your softest pajamas and carry you to the bed or couch
  * He’ll hold you as long as you need
  * Listen to you vent
  * Give you advice or encouragement if you want it
  * All he wants is for you to feel better, and he’ll do whatever he can to help you get there.
  * With panic attacks, Peter’s gotten a lot better at not panicking _himself_ when you have attacks.
  * Gets you somewhere calm, where it’s just the two of you.
  * He has you focus on him as best as you can
  * And leads you through deep breathing to stop you from hyperventilating
  * Once you’ve calmed enough, Peter will hold you and help you get grounded
  * Whether that’s through the five senses method
  * Having you imagine yourself in a nice, serene place
  * Describing a fond memory that the two of you share
  * Or even just talking about whatever comes to mind so you have his voice to concentrate on
  * He’ll stay there with you until you feel ready to face the world



**D** reams - _How do they picture their future with their s/o?_

  * Peter has your future together all mapped out
  * You’re going to get married obviously
  * Not a big wedding though
  * Something nice and intimate with all of your closest friends and family
  * A house is a definite
  * Something nice and cozy in Forest Hills
  * Near May so the kids can see her often
  * Speaking of, he wants to have kids with you
  * Whether by the old fashioned way or by adoption/surrogacy if you can’t carry children
  * Three is his ideal, but he wouldn’t be opposed to more
  * Part of him hopes that they have his abilities
  * But he also knows how much of a burden it can be
  * If they do, he’ll obviously teach them everything
  * When the kids are born, he wants to cut down on Spider-Man a bit to focus on your family
  * He looks forward to growing old with you
  * Seeing your grandchildren and great grandchildren grow
  * Being the symbol of love and commitment for your family to look up to
  * Really just experiencing all the ups and downs of life together



**E** qual - _Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?_

  * Peter is pretty passive most of the time
  * He generally lets you set the pace of your relationship
  * One big exception is if he kidnaps you
  * And if you try to escape
  * He’s dominant, but as sweetly as possible
  * Other than that, he’s like your little puppy
  * No matter how much he wants your affection, he won’t force it on you until you start to initiate it
  * It’s the same thing with sex, he absolutely will not push you into it
  * He wants you to feel safe in your relationship
  * I do wanna get a bit NSFW here
  * He tends to be passive/submissive in the bedroom as well
  * Partly because he gets off on it
  * But also he wants you to be as comfortable as possible
  * In other words, please dom him if you’re into that



**F** ight - _Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_

  * Peter absolutely despises fighting with you
  * Will avoid it at all costs
  * If you do fight, he stays as calm as possible
  * He won’t raise his voice
  * A panicked tone is the most you’ll get
  * He won’t insult you
  * _EVER_
  * Peter forgives easily
  * Finds it very hard to stay upset with you
  * If he kidnapped you and you escaped/tried to escape
  * It does take him a bit longer to forgive
  * And even longer to forget



**G** ratitude - _How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?_

  * Peter is grateful to the max
  * He is absolutely in awe that he gets to be with you
  * To be in your presence
  * He gets to see the person of his dreams everyday
  * Like _**WOW**_
  * And he is painfully aware of everything you do for him
  * The fact that you are with him
  * That you love him
  * That you accept him wholeheartedly
  * Even with all the craziness that comes with dating Spider-Man
  * He feels like the luckiest person in the world



**H** onesty - _Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?_

  * He did keep Spider-Man from you for a while because he was scared
  * What if you tried to leave him?
  * He wouldn’t be able to handle that
  * But he did come clean eventually
  * Other than that, he’s always honest
  * He expects you to be truthful with him
  * Of course he gives you the same respect
  * He tells you everything
  * His hopes
  * His fears
  * His dreams
  * With you, Peter is completely bare



**I** nspiration - _Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_

  * You were the one that triggered the Yandere side of him
  * He’d never had feelings or urges like that before
  * You also help him be more confident
  * He helps you with that as well
  * He helps you overcome any insecurities you may have
  * And any problems from your past
  * You help him accept that Ben’s death wasn’t his fault
  * You make him strive to be a better hero and a better person
  * He wants to be someone that you’ll be proud of



**J** ealousy - _Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_

  * Ohhh boy
  * Peter gets very very jealous
  * He knows how amazing and beautiful you are
  * Anyone with eyes and half a brain knows that too
  * He’s terrified that someone will try to take you away
  * That you’ll want to leave him for someone else
  * Someone more attractive
  * Someone funnier
  * Someone that doesn’t risk their life every night
  * And have that possibility of not coming home to you
  * He gets extremely clingy
  * If you don’t indulge him, he feels worse
  * If it gets bad enough, he’ll pay the person a visit
  * But he calms down eventually
  * Usually with a promise that you love only him and will never leave



**K** iss - _Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_

  * Peter was not a good kisser at the start
  * His first kiss with you was also his first kiss period
  * Very awkward, though perfect to him
  * Did not know where to put his hands
  * Or how to do anything other than press your lips together really
  * Earlier kisses are full of clashing teeth
  * And too much saliva
  * He definitely gets better with practice though
  * He learns exactly how to use his tongue
  * And just what drives you crazy
  * He’s an excellent kisser now



**L** ove Confession - _How would they confess to their s/o?_

  * Peter holds nothing back
  * It doesn’t matter if you don’t even know who he is
  * Or if you were friends prior
  * There’s no steps inbetween, no “like” stage
  * He’ll jump straight to “I love you”
  * How you’re meant to be together
  * He knows you love him too
  * You _are_ soulmates after all
  * But he’s still nervous
  * So based on your previous relationship
  * Or lack thereof
  * His confession will either be adorable
  * Or scary as fuck



**M** arriage - _Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?_

  * Hell yes
  * Peter’s overall goal is to marry you and have that picture perfect life
  * At first, he wants to go all out on the proposal
  * Maybe a nice dinner at one of the more exclusive restaurants in town
  * (Thanks Tony)
  * Or a grand gesture
  * Like writing it out in webs
  * (Think Peter’s ‘I love you’ from ASM2)
  * But it ends up happening at home on one of your lazier days
  * Spending that time with you reminds him of all the little things he loves about you
  * And it just slips out
  * The marriage is honestly great
  * It’s a lot like your relationship before
  * But Peter gets to call you by his last name!
  * “I love you, (preferred title) Parker.”
  * He absolutely fucking loves that
  * And he’s so domestic too ugh
  * He loves being married to you, because that means you’re officially his



**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o?

  * Peter’s favorite name for you is angel
  * Because that’s literally what you are to him
  * Perfect, innocent, ethereal
  * He also likes darling
  * But it feels a bit old fashioned so he doesn’t use it as much
  * Gorgeous
  * And beautiful
  * Those are two things that describe you!
  * So how could he not say that?
  * Love is one too
  * But it’s used less often
  * Anyway, Peter has so many names for you and it’s fucking adorable



**O** n Cloud Nine - _What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

  * Guys
  * This is a Yandere we’re talking about here
  * He is absolutely obsessive
  * And delusional
  * He believes you are absolutely perfect and can do no wrong
  * That you belong together
  * Overall, he’s so happy all the time
  * He gets to be with his soulmate, how could he not be?!
  * It is very obvious
  * Peter follows you around like a lost puppy
  * The ultimate clingy boy
  * But it’s most obvious when he gets jealous
  * God help the person that triggers that feeling
  * He tells you all the time how much he loves you
  * How beautiful you are
  * How amazing you are
  * You don’t go an hour without hearing it
  * And again with the clinginess
  * But he also gets you little gifts when he can
  * Things he knows you’ll love
  * Trust me, he’s done copious amounts of research
  * Peter doesn’t pull his punches at all when he’s in love



**P** DA - _Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_

  * Absolutely
  * Peter tells anyone who will listen that he’s with you
  * That you’re absolutely perfect and no one can compare
  * Does not hide anything
  * I mean, he feels so damn lucky to be with you
  * How could he not scream that from the rooftops??
  * But the ultimate way he shows that he’s with you is being in physical contact at all times
  * He’ll always have his arm around you
  * Or have you in his lap
  * Or have your hand in his
  * And he kisses you whenever he gets the chance
  * Partially because he loves kissing you
  * But also to let everyone know that his angel is taken
  * He’s not shy about it all
  * He used to be a little
  * But he got over it quickly



**Q** uirk - _Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship._

  * 100% his super strength
  * Basically everything weighs nothing to him
  * He can pick you up with ease
  * Give you piggy back rides
  * Carry you to the bedroom 😉
  * He uses his strength to show off for you
  * Demonstrate his value, if you will
  * Trying to open a tough jar?
  * He’s got you
  * Lose something under the couch?
  * He’ll pick that bitch up with one hand
  * His strength also causes him to be really gentle with you
  * He doesn’t want to risk possibly hurting you.
  * Overall, very useful



**R** omance - _How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?_

  * Peter is extra as fuck
  * The most cliché romantic
  * With a dash of creativity
  * He gets you flowers all the time
  * And little gifts
  * He takes you out on dates when he can
  * Whether that’s to a nice restaurant
  * Or the two of you walking through the city together
  * Or Peter taking you web swinging
  * Even having a little picnic on one of the taller buildings in NYC (expect to see thus very soon 😉)
  * But he also loves to be home with you
  * Watching movies and cuddling you
  * Cooking you dinner
  * He’s very romantic with sex too because it’s so special to him
  * Basically doing every little thing he can to let you know how much he loves and appreciates you



**S** upport - _Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?_

  * Yesss
  * Believes you can do anything to set your mind to
  * Peter’s your ultimate cheerleader
  * At every event that you may be in
  * If you’re in sports, he’s yelling from the stands
  * And if you score or whatever, he’s proudly screaming “THAT’S MY PARTNER!”
  * If you’re more into academic goals, like getting into a really good university or something like that
  * He’ll help you with the process however he can
  * And he’s always keen to help you study when you need it
  * He knows you’ll get accepted and kick ass
  * Peter’s got your back through anything and everything



**T** hrill - _Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?_

  * Peter likes how things are in your relationship
  * He doesn’t really go out of the way to change things
  * Unless you want to
  * Like why mess with something that’s already perfect?
  * Something that makes him impossibly happy?
  * Now spicing things up in the bedroom is a different story
  * He likes to try things and find new ways to make you feel good



**U** nderstanding - _How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_

  * Like Peter always tells you
  * He knows you better than you know yourself
  * Even before you were together, he had been watching you for a long time
  * He knows all of your likes and dislikes
  * What makes you happy, what makes you sad
  * He can tell just by looking at you
  * Your body language tells you everything he needs to know
  * Peter is extremely empathetic
  * If you’re upset, not matter how small it may be
  * He gets upset too
  * He lives to make you happy



**V** alue - _How important is the relationship to them? What is its worth in comparison to other things in their life?_

  * Bro
  * Peter’s a Yandere
  * Your relationship is the most important thing in his life
  * The _best_ thing
  * There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to keep it
  * And it’s what guides every decision he makes
  * In all honesty, he would give up Spider-Man if you asked
  * He’d give up _anything_ for you
  * Even leave New York City to live a life with you without distractions



**W** ild Card - _A random Fluff Headcanon._

  * Y’all
  * Peter and your kids
  * **_Peter and your kids_**
  * When he finds out that you’re pregnant, he practically fucking dies on the spot
  * _**You’re going to have a family!**_
  * Peter is even more protective and attentive than usual
  * He won’t let you do anything
  * He’ll hold your tummy when you’re cuddling
  * And he definitely talks to your baby and tells them how excited he is to meet them
  * When they’re born, words can’t describe the joy that he feels
  * He holds them for the first time and his heart practically bursts
  * If you two have to adopt, he still loves them the same
  * Even though they don’t have the DNA of either of you, it doesn’t matter
  * They’re still your baby
  * He loves to hold them
  * Play peek a boo
  * Have a full conversation with them basically just babbling incoherently ([like this video](https://beardedchrisevans.tumblr.com/post/185387461401/video-originally-from-comediandjpryor-on))
  * And when they get old enough to play he’ll do that
  * He’ll be the big monster that they fight and ‘die’ dramatically
  * If they get into sports, band, mathletes, etc, he’ll always be there to support them
  * And he’s their shoulder to cry on if they’re hurt
  * The one they go to for advice as well as you
  * If they get his powers, he’ll teach them to control it
  * But will not let them get involved in the hero life
  * He’s almost died too many times and he doesn’t want his child to experience the same thing
  * Overall, Peter is an excellent dad who fucking adores his kids



**X** OXO - _Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

  * Peter is a cuddle monster
  * He will do it any chance he gets
  * Please don’t deny him of it or he’ll get extremely upset
  * He just wants to be in contact with you
  * Feel your warmth
  * Your breath
  * Hear your heartbeat
  * Just snuggle with this precious boy already please
  * And yesss on the kisses
  * Forehead
  * Cheeks
  * Tip of the nose
  * And lips obviously
  * Any kiss is absolute heaven for both of you
  * He just wants to have physical contact with you at all times
  * He truly believes he may die if he doesn’t



**Y** earning - How will they cope _when they’re missing their partner?_

  * He does not take it well
  * But by god does he try
  * He calls and texts you as much as he can
  * And looks at every picture he has of you
  * He’ll wear your jackets, or any of his shirts that you’ve worn and gotten your scent on
  * If you don’t live together, he’ll sneak into your room and hang out
  * Or maybe even do things that are best left for the NSFW alphabet
  * He tries to distract himself as much as he can
  * Either through Spider-Man
  * Or being around Ned, MJ, or May
  * But it absolutely does not work
  * You’re on his mind all the time
  * He counts the minutes until he can see you again



**Z** eal - _Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?_

  * Again, Peter’s a Yandere
  * There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to preserve your relationship
  * He would give up anything
  * He would do anything for you
  * I think the one thing he would have reservations about is killing
  * He would beat the hell out of anyone that threatened your relationship
  * But I feel like the only time he would kill would be accidentally
  * Like if he was _**extremely**_ upset and lost control
  * He won’t let you leave him either
  * No matter what




	120. NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

  * Peter is the sweetest after sex
  * He’s really attentive about cleaning you up
  * Takes care of the whole thing because lbr your limbs feel nonexistent afterwards
  * (Naturally his do too, but he ignores that because he wants to take care of you!)
  * The whole time he’s telling you about how good you were, and asks how you felt about it, especially if you tried something new this time
  * He makes sure you drink some water and eat a little something if you went on long enough
  * Once you’re both cleaned up and taken care of, Peter goes right back to holding you
  * Leaving tiny kisses on your shoulder
  * Caressing your skin
  * Baby boi is gonna make damn sure that you feel as loved as he does



**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His:

  * Peter likes his hands
  * With way you react when his fingers are touching your skin
  * Or pumping in and out of you
  * How could he not?
  * Also, he does like his thighs
  * Mainly because when you use them to get yourself off it’s hot as fuck (yes I included my own kink sue me)



Yours:

  * He loves your legs
  * They’re so soft
  * He fits between them so perfectly
  * How they shake when you’re really worked up
  * And when he goes down on you and they practically have a vise grip on his head when you’re coming
  * Instant 💦 right there
  * He always loves your eyes, but during sex it’s even more apparent
  * Because your pupils are blown and you look so desperate for him
  * He’s in heaven if you keep eye contact while coming



**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  * Peter’s favorite place to come is inside of you obviously
  * The breeding kink is real with him
  * But he’s still game for other areas if he’s come inside of you at least once
  * Mainly stomach and thighs, sometimes breasts
  * When you go down him and he comes in your mouth, he loves it when a little drips down your chin
  * Piggybacking off of that, Peter’s one of those guys that doesn’t give a shit that you still have traces of his cum in your mouth, he’s gonna kiss you anyway because _fuck that was amazing_.



**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * Peter was a bit naughty in his stalking phase
  * He stole many a pair of underwear
  * And took tons of pictures thorough your window
  * Both while you were changing _and_ when you were doing….other things
  * He still has all of this too, but he will never tell you about it



**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  * Peter had no experience your first time
  * All he had was advice from Tony and various things he’d picked up in his _research_.
  * But practice makes perfect
  * And over time, Peter became pretty damn good.
  * Now he knows exactly how to get you worked up
  * And can have you seeing stars like it’s nothing



**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  * Peter prefers positions where he can see your face
  * But he honestly loves missionary the most, as vanilla as it sounds
  * Because you get to feel safe and comfortable between him and the mattress, which is important to him
  * He likes being able to look down at you with your head thrown back into the pillow
  * And being able to just fuck you into the mattress on a rougher night is absolute heaven.
  * You riding him is a close second though
  * He likes it a lot when you’re in complete control



**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  * Peter’s not constantly cracking jokes, but he’s not all business either
  * If something silly happens in the moment, he’ll laugh with you
  * But this is nervous, bumbly Peter we’re taking about here
  * If you say or do something that flusters him, he’s gonna go on a little tangent or giggle spell that you’ll have to stop with a kiss.



**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  * Peter naturally keeps his hair trimmed and tidy
  * But he doesn’t obsess over it or anything
  * If you asked him to do something different than his usual like cut it more
  * He would 100% do it for you
  * And yes, the carpet does match the drapes (I’m sorry that phrase is hilarious)



**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

  * Peter is a mega romantic because sex is so important to him
  * Like he can’t believe he actually gets to be close like this to the one he loves?
  * So he’s constantly got his arms around you or his hands on your skin
  * He just wants as much of your skin touching each other’s as possible
  * His lips are basically always on you
  * Whether he’s kissing or whispering sweet things right against your flesh
  * Even if it’s a rougher night he’s still gonna be soft as fuck with you
  * And do not doubt that he _will_ cry



**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  * Before you were together, Peter did it all the fucking time
  * When he would watch you through your window from the fire escape
  * Or when you’d do something cute at school and he’d have to get into the bathroom as inconspicuously as possible
  * Or any time that he thought about you at all
  * If you weren’t right in front of him he’d just have a pair of your underwear, a picture of you, or a fantasy
  * He doesn’t have to do it as much anymore once you get together
  * Because now he has the real thing
  * And when he does do it, it’s to memories instead of fantasies



**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  * Peter’s a lil naughty boy
  * Major breeding kink
  * The thought of you carrying his child really gets him going
  * Plus he just loves coming inside of you
  * Peter’s pretty submissive in bed and likes when you tie him up and have your way with him
  * He trusts you, but he can always still get out of his bonds if you ever try to take advantage (which you would never do, right?)
  * Would 100% let you peg him if you asked
  * He’ll happily let you sit on his face for as long as you want
  * Sensory deprivation, which his heightened senses make much more effective than it would for most people
  * PRAISE HIM PLEASE



**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

  * Unless either of you desperately want to get off when you’re somewhere other than at home, Peter would much rather keep it to places in the house/apartment
  * But if you’re out, he’s basically down for anywhere as long as there isn’t risk of being caught
  * He doesn’t want either of you to get in trouble
  * And he doesn’t want anyone to see what’s meant for him and him alone
  * Like I mentioned above though, he’d much rather have sex at home
  * On the couch, against a wall, in the shower (only the stuff with less of a fall risk!), but 90% of the time, it happens in your shared bed
  * It’s more comfortable for both of you and you can easily snuggle after
  * Plus it’s a special place for both of you, a safe haven



**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

  * Peter’s a teenage boy (18 obviously)
  * Almost anything you do will turn him on
  * Wearing his clothes
  * Doing stuff with your mouth like biting your lip, chewing on a pen, licking your lips, whatever it is you do
  * Touching him innocently
  * Being anywhere near him really
  * Now intentional stuff
  * As soon as you kiss him, he’s ready to go
  * Touching him not so innocently
  * Whispering to him about how much you’re looking forward to going home 😉
  * And what you’re excited about specifically 😉😉
  * Looking at him with “bedroom eyes”
  * And if you say something really smart and scientific, he’ll have you in bed as soon as he possibly can.



**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * Choking
  * He will never ever do that
  * He doesn’t like hurting you at all actually, even if you beg for it
  * No bodily fluids other than the usual saliva and cum
  * Except if you scratch him and draw a little blood, but that’s it
  * He’s not going to do bloodplay with you or anything like that
  * Threesomes, foursomes, etc?
  * That’s a no from him, dog
  * Don’t even suggest it
  * He’s not sharing you with _anyone_
  * I don’t see him really being into BDSM other than some light bondage
  * No DDLG. That’s all I’m saying on that one.



**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

  * Peter absolutely loves both, but he prefers giving
  * He’d happily live the rest of his life between your legs if he could
  * Tasting you, feeling your thighs tremble on either side of his head, hearing you moan for more
  * It’s his favorite thing in the world
  * But when you take him in your mouth, it’s such bliss
  * The feeling of your tongue and lips working him, taking him so deep that it brings tears to your eyes
  * How you look up at him innocently as if you aren’t giving him intense pleasure and looking fucking filthy doing it
  * Fuck, he’ll never get used to that
  * Peter is really skilled at oral
  * Even the first time, because he did research and got advice
  * He’s attentive, so he knows what’s working for you at the time and what isn’t, and adjusts accordingly
  * Once he get started, he won’t stop until you ask him to
  * As soon as Peter starts making his way down your body, you know you’re about to be more than satisfied



**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  * Most of the time, Peter keeps it slow and deep
  * More like “making love”, as cheesy as that sounds
  * He prefers for the two of you to take your time
  * And get that nice, steady build up
  * Although there are some nights where it can get more intense, you have to initiate it
  * If he’s on top, just say the word and he’ll immediately start fucking you roughly
  * Though he’s still very careful not to hurt you
  * Basically, you’re the one that really decides the pace



**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  * Peter’s okay with quickies
  * They’re good when you guys aren’t home and you can’t wait
  * Or when one or both of you have somewhere to be
  * But he would much rather have proper sex
  * He loves doing the whole thing
  * Foreplay, aftercare, all that
  * He prefers to really take his time with you
  * He wants to go slow and show you how much he loves you, which is harder when things have to be rushed



**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  * Yeah Peter doesn’t like taking risks when it comes to you
  * Especially with sex
  * He couldn’t live with himself if he hurt you, whether it was an accident or you asked him to
  * Other than painwise, he won’t have sex anywhere that you could get caught in the act
  * But that’s where his webs can come in handy, they’re very good at keeping doors secure
  * He’s open to trying new things if you ask, as long as they fit those simple guidelines



**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  * The first time y'all had sex, he didn’t even last 30 seconds, which made him feel really fucking awful
  * But he did realize that he can be ready to go again very quickly
  * Which means now he can basically go as many rounds as you like
  * Want him to love you until morning?
  * He’s down, no hesitation
  * Well, _up._ If you catch my drift 😉
  * Now that he has more experience, he’s able to last longer for you
  * Even though you make it extremely difficult sometimes



**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

  * Peter’s kind of on the fence about toys
  * He prefers to make you come all by himself
  * But he’s definitely worked you with a vibrator a few times
  * Once, when the two of you tried sensory deprivation, you surprised him by using a vibrator on his dick
  * Baby boi came instantly
  * He’s totally into it now
  * If you’re into pegging, you guys have a strap on
  * Maybe even a few different types
  * When it comes to you, penetrating toys are a hard no
  * Only he gets to be inside of you



**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  * When Peter’s more dominant, he’s a big ol’ tease
  * He likes to draw things out as much as possible
  * Get you worked up
  * That way he can really blow your mind
  * Though most of the time, he’s more submissive
  * Which means you’re the one teasing him
  * He does get a bit impatient if you tease too much
  * But he honestly loves it
  * He loves any attention that you give him, even if it increases his sexual frustration



**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  * Baby boi is _loud_
  * He does not hold back at all
  * You don’t have to question if he’s enjoying what you’re doing, because he’s already telling you
  * He wants you to know exactly how amazing you’re making him feel
  * His most common sounds are whimpers and moans
  * The former usually happen when you’re teasing him
  * He also says your name a lot
  * And praises you
  * All between his pretty moans



**W = Wild Card** (Random headcanon)

  * Peter likes doing stuff in the suit
  * It started the first time the two of you made out when he was wearing it
  * Something felt different, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it at first, but it felt good
  * His favorite thing is going down on you with the mask pulled up only just above his nose
  * A bit of roleplay gets mixed in there too
  * Just your basic hero and civilian stuff
  * “Thanks for saving me, Spider-Man. How😉can😉I😉ever😉repay😉you😉?”
  * He eventually did a redesign of the suit solely to include a way to make it possible to have sex with the suit on



**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  * First of all, I’m firmly in the “Peter Parker is Jewish” camp, so he’s cut
  * About 6.5in when hard
  * Definitely not giant, but not tiny either
  * A little over the average
  * He’s got a decent amount of girth
  * Not like beer can thick (I hate how that sounds, but it’s a thing people say lmao), but he definitely fills you up nicely
  * He has a bit of an upwards curve
  * Just a little though, not too extreme



**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

  * Peter has a pretty high sex drive
  * He absolutely loves being close with you in that way so he has sex with you whenever you’ll have him
  * He hates disturbing you, but sometimes he wakes you up in the middle of the night if his need gets so bad that he can’t handle it
  * And he’ll take breaks during patrol or come home early just because he needs you
  * Anyway, sex happens at least once a day, but he definitely tries to go for more than that



**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  * Peter doesn’t go to sleep right away
  * He absolutely loves to take time with aftercare because he really enjoys that aspect
  * Then he cuddles with you and ugh it’s so sweet
  * He’s definitely a fan of pillow talk
  * 90% of the time, he won’t go to sleep until you do
  * He only does it if he had a particularly exhausting and stressful day and in that case, he happily falls asleep in your arms
  * Definitely watches you sleep and thinks about how lucky he is to love someone as amazing as you and be loved in return




	121. Reader with separation issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could i request peter with a reader who has developed some separation issues?"

  * It all starts out really slow, too slow for Peter to really notice
  * The slight disappointment when he tells you he has other things to do during the day
  * Or the increase in your heartbeat as he walks out of the door
  * He doesn’t even quite get it when he comes home to find you upset, only for you to calm down once you notice he’s there
  * It’s not until you start begging him not to leave that he realizes it
  * Peter feels really guilty for not seeing it
  * For leaving you so often, unaware of just how badly it’s been affecting you
  * Leaving you hurts him too, it _kills_ him, so he gets it
  * But he can’t always take you with him and he can’t always stay home either
  * He doesn’t want you to get hurt and he still has Spider-Man as well as family and friends that he has to see at least sometimes
  * Peter just has to work out another way to do things
  * Take you to the store when he has to get groceries, or even bring you along when he visits May or anyone else (since he can trust you to behave at this point)
  * Cut down on Spider-Man a bit so he has even more time to devote to you
  * And for when he absolutely can’t be with you, like when he’s on patrol or a mission, he’ll get you a phone, one that can only contact him obviously
  * It’s not quite the same, but at least you can call and text each other so you don’t feel quite as alone without his presence
  * Peter wants to take as much stress off of you as he can




	122. Stockholm Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do peter with a reader who has been fighting him since he took them and arw now showing signs of Stockholm syndrome ??"

  * Peter hates that you fight him so hard
  * He’s only trying to take care of you and do the best thing for you because he loves you
  * He would much rather you love him on your own, but eventually he will resort to trying to force Stockholm Syndrome
  * Peter is already sweet and nonviolent, giving you everything you could want (except for freedom) so he just amps it up and shows even more kindness
  * He’ll even leave you alone and without for a while so you’ll feel like he’s doing you a favor when he comes back
  * He’s so happy when you start to willingly spend more time with him and cling to him
  * The thing is, Peter never considered the negative parts
  * He only thought about how you would come to care for him and really rely on him
  * How you would stop fighting and let him take care of you
  * But when he sees the other side, he does feel guilty
  * The nightmares, the distrust in others (even May, Tony, and mutual friends), fear, confusion, and other PTSD symptoms
  * He can’t take you to a therapist for help though
  * He can’t do _anything_
  * Over time, Peter will just try to focus more on the good parts and help as much as he can with the negative symptoms
  * He’s just glad you’re letting him take care of you now




	123. Reader doesn’t want kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter with an s/o who just doesn't want kids, there's not really anything wrong with her or any deeper reason other than the fact she just doesn't want to be a mother. Thank you so much, I hope you feel better soon💓💓💓"

  * I really do want to say that he would take it well, but this is yan Peter we’re talking about
  * He’s fantasized about having a big family with you since the moment he laid eyes on you
  * It’s his dream
  * It might be okay at first when he convinces himself that you just don’t want them _yet_
  * He thinks you’ll change your mind as the two of you get older
  * Of course, that never happens
  * He won’t really be able to accept it
  * He’ll talk about adopting kids if you don’t want to/can’t carry them, even though you really don’t want any at all
  * Peter just wants to have a bunch of babies with you, even if they’re not biologically yours
  * If you don’t change your mind (and you possess a uterus), he’ll fuck with your birth control
  * He’ll replace the pills with something that looks similar, and you’ve never used condoms with him so there’s no protection
  * He’ll make sure the two of you have a little oopsie
  * And don’t even suggest terminating because Peter will try and hardcore guilt you into keeping it
  * He knows you’ll be a great parent, you just need a little nudge in the right direction




	124. Reader’s ex releases a sex tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker with a girlfriend who used to be going out with a different guy, how does peter react to her ex leaking a sex tape of her that she didn't know he made. Sorry it's so specific, love your writing :)"

  * Peter obviously knows that you dated someone else before him
  * He hates the thought of anyone else having touched you, especially that asshole, but he’s just glad that you’re his now
  * No one else will ever get to touch you or see you like that again
  * At least that was what he thought until your piece of shit ex posted a sex tape he made with you
  * Peter accidentally sees it on social media before you are even able to tell him about it
  * His heart shatters in his chest and he feels nauseated when he realizes that it’s you
  * When you finally get to him, you’re sobbing and humiliated
  * Peter’s pissed when he finds out that the ex posted it to get back at you for moving on with him
  * And he only gets angrier when you tell him that you were never aware of any video being made in the first place
  * Peter does confront the guy
  * He knows simply deleting it will do nothing because it’s the internet, but he still makes him wipe every copy he has
  * (He does talk to Tony and Shuri later to see what they can do about it though)
  * He goes with the intention of just threatening and scaring the guy into never doing anything like that again, but your ex is obviously a piece of shit
  * Peter will end up hurting him
  * Don’t be surprised if the guy just disappears off the face of the earth




	125. Reader that likes to act innocent but is actually very sexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like this might've been done or smth similar but I cant remember tor the life of me but what about Jason and Peter (separate) with a s/o who likes to play up their innocence and act all clueless and shit but in fact is a very kinky and not as innocent as she seems and has a through the roof sex drive?????? If this is weird my bad but just curious 👀👀👀"

  * Peter believes it at first because he wants to see you as innocent and sweet
  * He’s pretty shy and innocent too, but only when actually with you
  * Otherwise he’s a perverted little peeping tom, creeping through your window every night
  * It’s not until you guys start getting sexual that he begins to realize he was wrong and the innocence is an act you put on
  * Considering how much Peter watches you, he’s surprised he didn’t see it before
  * You’re very sexual and kinky underneath that, nothing like what he originally thought
  * He doesn’t mind it, even though he doesn’t like the fact that you’ve probably had experience with someone else
  * He kinda likes it when you tease him and play dumb
  * Like if you shift slightly on his lap or while he spoons you and you rub against his dick
  * “Sorry, baby. Just trying to get comfortable”
  * But you’re smirking on the inside because it’s cute to see him flustered
  * The high sex drive isn’t a problem in the slightest since his is also very high and his stamina is excellent as well
  * He’s a horny boy and will fuck whenever you want for as long as you want
  * It takes a little time, but he’ll learn to get over his nervousness and take more control due to your little innocent act




	126. Peter finds out reader’s ex used to force them into things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I get so excited everytime you post!! Can i request a yandere Peter thing about him flipping out when he finds out his loves' bf took advantage of her? Like how far do you think he would go if his love came to him upset about their ex bf forcing them to do things they didn't want to do?? Thank you for all your stories!!!"

  * Peter knows you’ve had a boyfriend before
  * He’s… _accepted_ it
  * It was hard, but he’s just glad you’re with him now, even if he wasn’t your first
  * He doesn’t have any real idea about it though
  * Not until the two of you are getting hot and heavy, further than you have ever been together, but you quickly stop him
  * Peter’s freaked out, worrying whether he pushed you too far or made you uncomfortable
  * “Did I do something wrong, angel?”
  * You reassure him that he didn’t, and you end up confiding in him about your ex
  * How he used to force and manipulate you into sexual things that you weren’t comfortable with yet
  * By the time you’ve told Peter everything, he’s holding you in his arms and you’re sobbing into his chest
  * He’s fucking _livid_
  * He can’t believe that that asshole hurt you and got away with it, and that he never realized it was happening
  * And what the guy did even has you scared of getting too close with Peter, which breaks his heart
  * “I’ll _never_ make you do anything you don’t want to do. We’ll take it slow, okay? I want you to be comfortable.”
  * The amount truth in that statement is a topic for another time
  * Peter stays with you until you fall asleep to make sure you’re okay
  * Then he leaves and tracks down your ex, wearing his civilian clothes so as not to tie his next actions to Spider-Man
  * Peter breaks into your ex’s house and beats the absolute shit out of him
  * He wants to tell him why, tell him that it’s for what he did to you, but he doesn’t want the attack traced back to you or him either
  * So Peter leaves him unconscious and bleeding on the floor, his face so swollen that he doesn’t even look the same
  * The next day, you find out that your ex boyfriend’s house was broken into and that he’s currently at the hospital in a vegetative state
  * You don’t suspect Peter at all because he’s your sweet boyfriend, he wouldn’t harm a fly
  * But you can’t help being a little thankful to whoever did it that you won’t have to see that asshole’s face ever again




	127. Peter meets another yan!Peter who has lost his darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Heyy Leaving a request here because you're awesome! How would Peter react to another Yan!Peter (who lost his s/o) being stranded in their universe? Would they share their angel? How would their lives be, since they are both Spider-Man?"
> 
> Other Peter is the stranded one.

  * There’s definitely some confusion when another Peter shows up in the world
  * But things get worked out and both Peters calm down eventually
  * They even get along pretty well because they’re literally the same guy
  * Other Peter will be stuck there for a while, at least until the Avengers of either earth work out a way to get him back home
  * So the two of them decide to both patrol Queens together since they don’t see the harm in it
  * Peter does see Other Peter disappear often, but he doesn’t know why until he asks him one night, and he doesn’t like the answer.
  * “I’m trying to see if there’s a (Y/N)(L/N) on this earth, because they…because they died in mine. I love them more than anything and I just need them back.”
  * Peter lies and says he doesn’t know, he’s just not sure how convincing it is
  * He knows what he would do in that position if he found another you
  * He would take her back home out of desperation, away from her world
  * As much as he sympathizes, he can’t let Other Peter steal you away from him
  * Peter decides to keep you a secret from the Other Peter until he goes back home
  * But he knows that it won’t work for long with how hard he’ll look for you
  * It will come down to a fight, and Peter just hopes he’ll win




	128. Reader pretends to dislike Peter but actually loves him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey!! Can you please do a peter parker hc/imagine where the s/o kind of dislikes him alot but thats just her covering her feelings for him because she actually loves him and you can decide how she tells him her true feelings"

  * Peter doesn’t understand why you act the way you do around him
  * He’s never done anything to you or talked bad about you
  * In fact, he’s totally head over heels in love with you, he has been for years
  * But you treat him like a nuisance and he starts to worry that you hate him
  * The thought of that breaks his heart
  * When Peter notices this behavior not changing, he starts going out of his way to be friendly to you, where before he just watched from a distance
  * He greets you every day, he gives you a thumbs up and a smile when you get a good grade or an answer right when you’re called on, he smiles whenever he sees you around the school
  * But your attitude never changes, you only brush him off and tell him to save it for someone else
  * Little does he know, you’ve loved him for a while now
  * The thing is, you’re scared to tell him out of fear of getting rejected
  * It’s Peter, he’s nice to basically everyone, and he’s so close with MJ
  * So you decided a while ago to hide your feelings by pretending you hate him
  * It hurts, but it helps protect your heart
  * And that works until you get paired for a project in one of your shared classes
  * You feign annoyance, but Peter is clearly happy about it
  * The two of you end up working in the library after school to get a start on it and you’re nervous
  * You try not to blush as Peter rambles nervously about ideas for the project
  * He’s actually just trying not to freak out because he’s having alone time with you, as alone as you can be in the school library anyway
  * After a while of you only talking to him about the project and speaking as little as possible, he has to ask
  * “Did I do something?”
  * “What?”
  * “You just act like you can’t stand me all the time and I don’t understand what I could’ve done to make you feel that way.”
  * You don’t know what to say because you don’t really hate him, but you can’t tell him you love him either
  * All of the confusion in your brain mixes with the sad, pouty look he’s sporting, jumbling things around even more until you end up spitting it out.
  * “It’s because I’m in love with you!”
  * You slap your hand over your mouth and Peter’s eyes go wide, both of you barely registering the way the librarian shushes you
  * “You… _love me?_ ”
  * You think for a moment about lying, saying _‘No, of course I don’t’_ because there’s no way that confessing can end well, but then you see his face
  * He’s beaming, clearly so full of hope, his deep brown eyes sparkling with joy
  * You can’t help but say, “Yeah, I do.”
  * “Well, that’s great, really great, because I love you too.”
  * Maybe being open with your feelings isn’t such a bad thing after all




	129. Reader with Asperger’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter parker With an Aspie Darling. Asperger’s syndrome. They love it when Peter goes on rambling about his interest and they do it too. They are rather smart in their special interest but deal with a lot of sensory sensitivity and having a hard time pick up social cues."

  * It doesn’t affect the way Peter feels about you because it’s another thing that makes you you.
  * And he does get it in a way
  * Certain parts anyway
  * Like he can talk for hours about Star Wars or anything science related, so you learn way more about those than you ever expected
  * And he loves listening to you talk about your interests because you’re so into it
  * He’ll do his best to get into your interest or at least learn more about it as a way of showing support
  * Also the sensory issues
  * Peter has been dealing with that ever since he was bitten by the spider, his senses dialed up to eleven and hard to control most of the time
  * He tries his best to support you when it gets bad, he can just be a little bit overbearing at times
  * It’s also hard for him because he wants to be physically affectionate at all times, but he remembers how it felt the first time May hugged him after the bite and he doesn’t want to hurt you like that
  * Peter’s very socially awkward, but he can channel a little of his more confident Spidey side to help you
  * If there’s something you’re missing during a social interaction, he can gently let you know what’s going on
  * Also if anyone rags on you about it, he won’t hesitate to defend you
  * Overall, Peter does his best to be there and help even though he can be a little much




	130. Chubby reader who refuses to eat and gets thinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hii :) I’ve been reading your blog for a while and I’m just in love with your writing oh my goodness- I saw your request were open and was wondering if I could request a chubby! Reader x peter Parker who kidnaps S/O and they refuse to eat until set free or something? And slowly the reader gets thinner and thinner...? It’s totally ok if you don’t want to write!! I get it! :) Thanks for your work! Always make my day to read your content 😁💛"

  * When Peter takes you, he knows you might not be happy at first
  * There will be an adjustment period as you get used to your new life, but he’s confident you’ll come around
  * He expects you’ll be a little difficult, maybe try to escape
  * He doesn’t expect you to refuse to eat though, it just seems a bit extreme to him
  * In the beginning, he’s very sweet and soft about it
  * “Can you eat for me, angel? You don’t have to eat it all if you don’t want to, just a little. It’s your favorite.”
  * When you keep it up, he’ll be reduced to begging and he definitely has some tears going on
  * “Please eat something. Please. I’m worried about you.”
  * He won’t force you to eat though
  * At least not until he notices the weight loss
  * Peter holds you when he’s home and all through the night, whether you’re okay with it or not, so he can tell that you’re smaller in his arms
  * He adored your chubbiness, which makes it even more apparent
  * At that point, he’s going to up his game
  * He’ll try to make you eat using his strength, but that will most likely fail because he doesn’t want to risk hurting you
  * When that doesn’t work, he’ll web you up and give you an iv with all of the nutrients you need, courtesy of the Avengers
  * Being stuck to the bed and getting stabbed with a needle several times a day might make you regret not giving in before
  * Peter feels bad, but he also knows it’s what has to be done.
  * “I’m sorry, angel. I have to do this to keep you healthy. I can’t lose you.”




	131. Omega Reader that disappears around their heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would alpha peter react when his omega dear one always 'disappears completely ' when they are in heat but comes back when their heat is over ? And what will happen when they're in heat the next time but they stay and that they're 'ready' for him to breed ??"

  * The first time this happens, Peter’s going to freak out
  * Well he also freaks out every other time, but the first is the scariest
  * He doesn’t know where you went or why
  * You just disappear into thin air right before the start of your heat
  * Which also happens to be the most dangerous time for you to be away from home, away from him
  * There are Alphas who won’t hesitate to hurt you because they think they’re entitled to any Omega in heat
  * This terrifies Peter because he needs you to be safe and for no one to lay a finger on you
  * But he also wants you back home so he can mate with you and get you pregnant
  * Peter searches high and low for you, even getting Tony and the Avengers in on it, but you’re nowhere to found
  * He’s crushed and filled with fear and anxiety, wanting nothing more than to have you back and know _why_
  * Then you reappear a few days later, your heat over
  * He’s so happy to feel you in his arms, and thankfully he doesn’t smell any other scents, just your natural one that he loves so much
  * You don’t tell him why because you know he wants to be a father, but you’re not quite ready yet
  * The next time, he tries to prevent you from leaving and putting yourself in danger
  * You still manage to slip through and evade his search for you, and every time after that
  * He begs you not to leave, tears and all, but you do anyway
  * And he makes you feel bad about it after, maybe a little intentionally, only because he’s desperate
  * Then one month, you decide to stay
  * You tell him, “I’m ready, Peter. I want you to get me pregnant.”
  * You’ve never seen him so overjoyed in the time you’ve known him
  * He’s kissing your face all over and hugging you tight, relieved that you want to stay this time, but also excited that you want his babies as much as he wants to give them to you
  * That might not be the case because he really really _really_ wants to get you pregnant, he just likes to think so
  * Peter won’t pass up this opportunity
  * He eagerly helps you through your heat and makes sure you’re pregnant by the time you’re on the other side of it
  * The two of you will be able to start a family and you’ll never have to leave again




	132. Peter and winged reader have babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter with winged reader that gives birth to some kids with little wings on their back and then coo when their parents are close and she beast breeding them so proud and full of love for them"

  * You and Peter knew your babies would have wings, of course they would
  * So when the first is born with tiny, undeveloped wings on their back, you’re both so happy
  * The baby looks like a perfect little angel, sweet and chubby with the white wings sprouting out
  * You’re so proud to have created something so beautiful and so is Peter
  * He starts bawling the moment he sees them actually and you can’t help crying too as you hold and breastfeed them for the first time
  * Even though your first is still very young, you decide to have another
  * You want to have several babies for Peter and he wants to give you as many as you desire so it works out
  * At first, the babies can’t fly because their wings are so tiny
  * But once each hits one year, that’s about when they can fly fairly well
  * So Peter will come home to a flock of curly haired babies flying around him, babbling or even calling him “Dada”
  * It’s the cutest thing ever and he’s overwhelmed by it every time
  * Though he does get scared of them falling somehow, he knows he can’t stop them from flying
  * They all end up hanging off of him anyway, hugging him because they missed him throughout the day
  * The only thing missing is you because you just watch for a moment before greeting him, admiring your husband and the little angels you made together




	133. Reader has a nice day with Gar, Peter, and their twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can i get a blurb/imagine w Peter, gar and their shared beloved having a nice day with their babies/toddlers? I personally feel that one of their kids is really shy and the other very hyper and playful."

  * This little family has picnics often when there’s time
  * It’s a beautiful sunny day, not too hot, without a single cloud in the sky
  * Peter and Gar have no superhero commitments so they put together a nice lunch and take you and the kids outside
  * The five of you sit out on a large blanket, soaking up the sun
  * You’re between Gar and Peter and the girls sit in front of you, happily eating their sandwiches and making a bit of a mess
  * It’s not long before the girls start playing out in the grass as you all watch
  * Marie is a lot more energetic and outgoing while May is shy and reserved, but they still play pretty well
  * May has bouts of superstrength and Marie tends to turn into baby animals often, so sometimes the play can turn a little intense
  * Marie shifts into a little tiger cub and you see Gar grin out of the corner of your eye
  * He moves from his spot next to you and turns into a tiger to play with both of them
  * You used to worry that he might be too strong, but Gar is nothing but gentle with your girls
  * Peter laughs and joins in as well, rolling around on the grass with all of them
  * You watch for a moment with a smile and a full heart before getting up and joining your family




	134. Peter sees winged reader taking care of their wings with a friend and gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Idk why I love jealous peter XD how bout peter (*cough* stalking *cough*) seeing his 'before' winged dear one that's molting their feathers in their room but with a close friend (that knows about their secret wings) and helping them loosen/fixing their feathers (while they're shirtless, having no problem showing since they trust them) how would he take it ? And how will he win them ?"

  * Peter has known about your wings for a while
  * It was bound to happen with how much he watches you
  * He was shocked at first, but quickly grew used to it
  * He actually thinks they’re beautiful and loves watching you groom them
  * What he doesn’t love is looking through your window and seeing one of your friends in your apartment with you
  * Your wings are spread wide as you sit on the floor with them but that’s not even the worst part
  * You’re fully topless around this person, and while he’s loving that sight, he doesn’t want them to see it
  * They’re gently touching your wings and helping you groom them
  * You seem very comfortable and relaxed with them
  * Meanwhile Peter can’t help his jealousy
  * He should be the one helping you groom your wings like that
  * Touching the soft white feathers, and not just loose ones he’s stolen out of your apartment
  * He wants the real thing
  * Also he liked being the only one that knew so finding out that he never was is disappointing
  * Maybe he’ll have to make it so he’s the only one that can help you with your wings…




	135. A normal Peter meets Yan!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yan!Peter meets a somewhat normal Peter Parker during a trip to the multiverse and he doesn't understand how he can be so relaxed around his beloved when she's off fighting criminals in her free time (she can have spider powers). Similarly, Normal!Peter feels a bit creeped out by his Yandere counterpart and is protective of her girlfriend."

  * Peter is kind of excited at first to meet another version of himself
  * The thing is, he doesn’t think too much about how this other Peter, let’s just call him Yan!Peter, differs from himself
  * He seems just fine at first until they end up talking about you
  * “Is there a (Y/N) on this earth? Are you dating them?”
  * “Yeah, (Y/N) and I are dating. We met at school and now we’re both Avengers.”
  * “You let them be an Avenger?! That’s dangerous!”
  * “It is, but they can take care of themselves. I don’t _let_ them do anything, they make their own choices.”
  * “Right…”
  * Peter is wary of him after that, and it only gets worse when Yan!Peter meets you
  * He stares at you all the time and looks on longingly when you and Peter are together
  * “I wish I were dating my (Y/N)…”
  * “I wonder why you’re not,” Peter says, a bit sarcastically after what he said about ‘letting’ you be an Avenger
  * “I made a mistake and scared them away, but I’ve been trying to fix it.”
  * Peter doesn’t know what he did to scare his version of you, or what he was doing to 'fix’ things, but it didn’t sound good
  * He knows you can handle yourself, Yan!Peter just concerns him enough to make it really difficult
  * He can’t control your interactions with others and he doesn’t want to, but he doesn’t particularly like the idea of Yan!Peter being around you either
  * It’s unsettling
  * Peter can’t help feeling bad for the other version of you if they have to deal with him
  * He has no idea just how justified he is to feel that way




	136. Reader is a teacher that helps Peter and meets Quentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Misterio and Peter Parker (platonic) During the far from home, a certain teacher chaperone tries to help Peter after piecing together his secret identity. Often giving Peter an excuse, or taking care of details. She teaches foreign language and knows a lot about psychology. While helping Night Monkey, she meets Misterio."

  * You figure out Peter’s secret identity fairly quickly
  * He’s never been too great at hiding it anyway, and the way his disappearance in Washington matches up with Spider-Man’s random appearance at the Washington Monument makes it extremely obvious
  * After that, you try to help him as much as you can without arousing suspicion
  * Giving him excuses for teachers and his other friends
  * Letting him leave class early to “go to the restroom” or “visit another teacher” if something serious is happening
  * It takes Peter a while to realize why you help him so much, then it dawns on him that you know
  * He begs you not to tell anyone else, informing you that only May and Ned know, as well as the Avengers, but no one else can
  * “Your secret’s safe with me, Peter.”
  * With how much you help him, Peter gets closer to you and becomes protective
  * It’s definitely more of a parental or older sibling feeling, not at all romantic, but still strong
  * You end up as a chaperone on the Europe trip so you’re there to help Peter
  * You provide excuses for him, especially to MJ, who has caught on
  * When you notice the amount of kids leaving the opera, you follow them out to hopefully keep them away from the fire Elemental that Peter told you about
  * Only you find Ned and Betty right in the middle of it
  * Thankfully everything goes well and Peter is unscathed, and you end up meeting Mysterio after he destroys the Elemental
  * He clearly takes a liking to you and flirts with you before he and Peter go to the bar, and Peter’s pretty okay with it at first because he thinks Beck’s a hero
  * Then he discovers what kind of person Beck really is and tells you about the projector, unknowingly putting you in danger
  * What he doesn’t realize is that Beck has no intention of killing you like he does Fury, MJ, Ned, and Betty
  * Instead he wants to keep you all to himself and convince you that he’s the hero that you thought he was before Peter exposed him




	137. Non-superpowered Peter and Spider-Woman reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Inverse au where reader is spider-woman and Peter is a cute nerdy that is obssesed with her... I'm kinda curious how he will approach her and kinda her and all that"

  * No one at Midtown notices Peter Parker, a skinny little nerd with glasses
  * Even you, the girl he’s been in love with since the first day of freshman year
  * Peter knows he can’t possibly have you
  * After all, you’re a student that basically everyone likes, while he’s a weirdo with two friends who are just as weird
  * He watches you often
  * He’s not very stealthy, but he manages to not get caught
  * He has basically everything he’s learned about you written down
  * Your class schedule, your extracurriculars, your interests and hobbies, even your preferred types of clothing and outfits
  * And that’s why he notices when things change after the class trip to Oscorp Labs
  * You begin dropping your clubs and teams, you wear looser clothes as if you’re trying to hide your body, and you seem to almost prefer being alone as opposed to being friendly before
  * You come to school with cuts on your face sometimes, but you always just say you fell or some other lame excuse
  * This also begins happening at about the same time the mysterious Spider-Woman shows up in Queens, but he doesn’t connect the dots
  * Peter’s concerned about you, thinking that something might be happening at home
  * He can’t stand the thought of you being hurt, especially by your parents, but at the same time he doesn’t know what to do
  * He decides to follow you home from school, just to check things out for himself
  * He tells himself it’s okay because he’s looking out for you, but part of it is because he wants to spend time with you
  * It seems normal until you suddenly go in an alley, and he watches in curiosity, blushing as you change into a very familiar red and blue costume and climb up the wall
  * Once the shock wears off, he realizes that you’ve been acting strange because you’re _Spider-Woman_
  * The same Spider-Woman that saved his uncle’s life
  * Peter freaks out a little since you’re constantly putting yourself in danger and he doesn’t like that, but you’re also a freaking superhero and he can’t get over how cool that is
  * He decides to confront you about it, thinking it must be lonely to be a hero and keep it all to yourself
  * Heroes are better with support after all, so he could be the Alfred to your Batman, or the Jimmy to your Superman ~~though he would prefer to be Lois in that situation because he loves you 👀~~
  * So he approaches you after school, and he plans to ease into it, but he’s so nervous that he blurts it out. “I know you’re Spider-Woman!”
  * Your eyes go wide. “No, I’m not. How would I be Spider-Woman? That’s crazy.”
  * You’re a terrible liar, but he thinks it’s cute. “It’s okay, you don’t have to lie. I’m not gonna tell anyone.”
  * “How did you figure it out?”
  * He has enough self awareness to not tell you he followed you after school. “It’s kind of obvious. But I want to help you. I can help when you get hurt, upgrade your gear, whatever you need.”
  * You’ve worried about telling anyone before in fear of them getting hurt, but maybe you do need support, even if it’s this eager, scrawny kid who you always thought was kind of cute. He already knows anyway.
  * You accept, and it’s not long after that Peter becomes more than just a friend that stitches up bullet wounds and makes excuses for you to others
  * You fall in love with him too




	138. Reader gets bitten by a radioactive spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hiii! Can I request reader being recently bited and doesn't know how to control her powers and Peter finds her? Kinda like in the Spiderman multiverse movie"

  * You think it’s just a regular spider bite
  * That’s until you wake up the next day with your hands sticking to everything you touch
  * Not to mention the way your lights blind you, or how it feels like all the car horns outside are blaring right in your ears
  * Breaking your door handle off with no effort is the last straw
  * The only thing that makes sense is that you have powers like Spider-Man, since he’s known to be strong and sticky, but no one knows who he is so it’s not like you can just contact him
  * You stay home from school that day and desperately try to figure out how to get it under control, telling your parents you’re feeling really sick
  * They don’t let you off so easily the next day, so you go to school, hoping you don’t rip the door off of your locker or stick to your desk
  * It seems normal when you enter your first class, but only until you spot Peter Parker in his usual seat next to yours
  * You get this overwhelming feeling of familiarity, an intense connection, and Peter’s staring at you, so you realize he must feel it too
  * The sensation fades into the background as you sit at your desk, and you don’t notice Peter watching from the corner of his eye
  * But he notices the way your pencil sticks to your hand and how you panic slightly, also picking up your notebook in the process.
  * “Try to relax,” he whispers. “Trust me.”
  * You freak out a little more once you realize he saw you, and you don’t know that he’s also freaking out internally because there’s _no way_ the one he loves also has spider powers
  * Once you’re able to calm down, it works, and you both have so many questions for each other, but the teacher finally starts class
  * At the end of the day, Peter meets you outside of the school and you tell him what happened, how you were bitten and spent all of the previous day trying to control it
  * He confirms that he’s Spider-Man and tells you what happened to him several years ago
  * “I’m scared, Peter. I don’t know how to control this, and if I accidentally hurt someone-”
  * “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I’ll help you through this, I promise.”
  * Peter would do it for anyone who found themselves in that situation because he knows how tough it is to navigate it on alone
  * But with you, it’s a little different
  * He’s wanted to be an important part of your life for so long, he’s wanted to be close to you, so he’s very grateful to the universe for giving him this opportunity




	139. Mob!Peter with nerdy reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Heyy idk if you do this type of thing but could I request mob!peter parker? Maybe he sees a really nerdy reader and is obsessed with them because it reminds him of himself in the past? Also I love your writings! 💗💗 You’re the best!

  * Before he got involved with the Stark family, Peter was a very different person
  * He was happy and an excellent student with a loving family
  * He loved science fiction and collecting toys, and he intended to get a STEM degree or two
  * But when he was 14, his Uncle Ben was killed and he gained his powers, then his Aunt May died soon after
  * The day he lost May, the old Peter Parker died and was replaced by someone more serious, no longer like the boy he had been
  * He ended up using his powers to do odd jobs for families throughout the city before landing a full time gig with Tony Stark
  * At 22, he’s one of Tony’s most trusted men, now a son to him
  * The boy he used to be is buried even deeper under the memory of all of the people he’s hurt and killed for his new family
  * He meets you one day when Tony asks him to stop and pick up some pastries for Morgan from their usual bakery
  * You’re a new employee working the counter, wearing the coolest Star Wars tshirt he’s ever seen, with a Lord of the Rings tattoo on your arm
  * He doesn’t really say much that first time, but as he leaves, he feels something stirring inside
  * Peter starts showing up every day to buy things, coincidentally making Morgan even happier with her older brother
  * He’s there specifically to see you, and he starts to strike up more and more conversations about the things you love, which happen to be things he used to love
  * One day he comes in on your break and sees you doing your homework, some very complex equations that he can still do in his sleep even after years
  * You’re surprised that he knows about it, considering that he looks more like a businessman than a scientist, but from then on, you talk about science with each other as well
  * You make him feel like he could almost be that 14 year old from Queens again, like he could be _normal_ , and he loves the feeling
  * It also helps that you either don’t know that he’s dangerous and part of a well known mob, or you just don’t care
  * Peter makes it his mission to make you his
  * He wants to be the one you come home to every day after your classes, the one that binges Star Trek with you and takes you to all the new movies you want to see
  * He wants to buy you every nerdy thing you could want just to see you smile
  * And being so high up in New York City’s most powerful mob gives him exactly the means he needs to have you as his spouse




	140. Peter gets spoiled by rich reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! I read the request about Peter and Mafia reader and sugar baby Peter is something that seems quite appealing. How would Peter be with a rich S/O (You can decide how) Spoiling him with anything he could ever need or want?"

  * Peter didn’t grow up with money
  * His aunt and uncle always provided him with necessities and he never went hungry, but basically all of the things he had were second hand
  * He never minded though, even when Ben died and money got tighter
  * He’s always been happy with his thrift store clothes and tech he gets out of dumpsters
  * When you and Peter start dating, even though you’re a mob leader, it takes him some time to get used to being spoiled
  * Not that he’s ungrateful, he’s just not accustomed to having brand new things
  * You start with nice dinners and dates because you tried to buy him something expensive first thing and he was awkward about it
  * Peter’s used to take out and May’s burnt food, so he’s never even tried the things you order, but he suddenly doesn’t mind when the two of you are sharing a dessert and getting buzzed on very old wine
  * Then you start to buy him little things and he knows they must cost at least a few hundred dollars
  * Soon you work up to buying him more extravagant things, like brand new clothes exactly in his style, along with custom suits for when he goes to important parties with you
  * You convince Peter very early to move in with you, not that that’s a surprise, and he gets an entire _full_ walk in closet as well as his own fully stocked, decked out lab for Spider-Man stuff
  * You regularly spend several times what May pays for rent on him without even blinking
  * And speaking of May, you buy her apartment and drastically low her rent, knowing she’ll be stubborn about not paying anything at all
  * The rest you hand to Peter to give back to her on the down low
  * Eventually Peter feels way less weird about being spoiled
  * After all, he would do the same for you if the roles were reversed
  * It’s just another way for you to show that you care for him and he’ll happily take any love you give him




	141. Reader is saved by Spider-Man and gushes to Peter about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’d love your take on this old classic if you haven’t done it already. Reader and Peter are casual friends on her end while he’s doing the whole obsession thing. One day reader gets saved by Spider-Man and they talk for a short while. Well now reader has a huge crush on Spider-Man and obliviously gushes about him to Peter."

  * Peter has always known that following you would come in handy one day
  * It means he’s able to swoop in and save you if you ever get into trouble, which is exactly what he does when he sees you about to get hit while crossing the street
  * He doesn’t even think, he just picks you up and swings you to a safer spot, “Are you okay?”
  * You’re still in shock, but you manage to say, “Yeah. You _saved_ me. And you’re _Spider-Man_. Spider-Man saved my life. _Wow._ ”
  * Peter can’t help smiling under his mask. “Just doing my job.”
  * Peter thinks about it the rest of the day and until he falls asleep, but little does he know you’re thinking about it too
  * You sit down next to him at school that morning with the biggest smile on your face, making the butterflies in his stomach more aggressive
  * “What’s got you so happy?”
  * “I met Spider-Man yesterday,” you explain, making Peter perk up. “I almost got hit by a car and he swung in and saved me. I’d never actually seen him in person before that, but he was so amazing.”
  * Peter has to fight the urge to jump out of his seat and exclaim, ‘It was me! It was me! I saved you!’
  * “Did you talk to him?”
  * “A little. He has a cute voice. I bet he’s adorable under that mask.” You sigh dreamily as you think about it, not realizing he’s right next to you as you keep talking more about the hero
  * Peter blushes, but he also wishes you would see _him_ that way and not just his alter ego
  * For now, he’s glad to hear you talk about him, even if you don’t know it
  * You’ll be meeting Spider-Man a lot more in the future




	142. Peter finds the room that yan!reader has dedicated to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I just had a random request idea. Peter Parker going into his S/Os room after they leave only to notice a door leading to another room. After opening the door he realizes the room is FILLED with almost everything to do with Peter and Spider-Man. Turns out his S/O is also a yandere and EXTREMELY obsessed with him"

  * Peter has been watching you all day, waiting for you to leave your apartment
  * As much as he enjoys seeing you in your own environment, relaxed and comfortable, he really wants to hang out in your room
  * When you finally leave your building, he climbs in through your window and immediately feels at home
  * He starts to do his usual nasty things like looking through your laundry hamper and maybe jerking off in your bed
  * At the very least, laying in it and surrounding himself with your scent
  * But a particular door catches his eyes
  * Peter’s been in your room many times and he’s seen that door, but he either hasn’t had time to poke around too much or has gotten… _distracted_
  * He decides to check it out since he heard you on the phone saying you won’t be back for several hours
  * He assumes it’s a closet that might have some clothes for him to borrow from you
  * When he opens the door, it takes him a moment to realize what exactly he’s seeing
  * It’s a whole other room, about as big as your own, filled with pictures, clothes, you name it
  * He steps in and looks around at everything, his mouth open and eyes wide
  * The walls are _covered_ in photos of him, both as Spider-Man and himself, some with little hearts drawn around them
  * And a section with pictures of you naked and touching yourself in his bed, which make him practically choke on air
  * There’s a whole area with old papers he’s thrown away at school and many pens that he’s mysteriously lost, as well as other little trinkets
  * There’s even some neatly folded hoodies, tshirts, and boxers that are all definitely his
  * What gets him the most is the computer, which he has Karen unlock only to find a live feed from several cameras throughout his apartment
  * There are dates and timestamps that are bookmarked, and he clicks on them to find that they’re all of him either changing, masturbating, or purer ones where he’s smiling and laughing with May or another person he’s close to
  * Peter’s totally overwhelmed by this in the best way
  * He had no idea you feel the same way about him, but here you have a shrine that puts the small one in his closet to shame
  * He’s so shocked that he doesn’t realize you’re standing in the doorway until you clear your throat and give him a shy, “Hi, Peter.”
  * “H-hi,” he says, standing up and blushing as red as his suit
  * “I was wondering when you’d look in here. I made it seem like I would be gone for a while just to see if you would. You’re not _creeped out_ , are you? I know you have some things of mine but your collection isn’t this _…extensive_ and-”
  * “I’m not creeped out. I love it.” In fact, if he wasn’t still living at home with May for college, he would dedicate his whole damn apartment to you. “ _I love you_.”
  * “I love you too,” you say confidently and close the distance, kissing him passionately without hesitation
  * Peter’s hands are instantly all over you and you both know this will have to move to the bedroom
  * Afterwards, you give him a full tour of your ‘Peter Room’ and there’s not a moment where he isn’t flustered and blushing, but still so in awe that you love him too




	143. Mutant reader who Peter is protective of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mutant reader being treated like a freak or something and people trying to hurt her and Peter being overprotective"

  * Mutants have only been public for a few months, and the opinion of them in general is pretty negative
  * Everyone’s scared of what it could mean for humanity
  * Peter’s not one of those people, and he wouldn’t be even if he didn’t have powers
  * He understands what it’s like to have abilities that make you different from anyone else
  * He hasn’t met any mutants outside of Avengers stuff yet
  * Not until your powers manifest at school one day, surprising everyone
  * No one is hurt, but from that day on, nearly all of them start bullying you mercilessly
  * Of course your friends Peter, MJ, Ned, and Betty don’t since they’re not jerks
  * Other students avoid you like the plague and say horrible things about you, always within earshot to make you feel worse
  * Peter doesn’t hesitate to confront the people that treat you badly, which ends up putting him even higher on everyone’s shit list
  * He can see you getting worse and worse by the day, more hopeless
  * You start calling yourself a freak too, just like everyone else does, and you’re not sure how much longer you can handle the hate
  * One day, a group of kids corner you in the hall and you can’t get out because you’re too afraid to use your mutation
  * They’re saying the most hurtful things and a few of them grab you while some others start hitting you
  * But before any of them can react, Peter’s pushing through all of them to get to you, even throwing a few barely reined in punches at the ones that were hurting you
  * When he sees that your face is bleeding, he’s _livid_
  * _“Get away from them!”_
  * No Midtown student has seen Peter so angry, even during the other times he’s stood up for you, so that and his ridiculously painful punches have them scattering
  * You’re crying softly as Peter sits down next to you and pulls you into a hug so you’re practically in his lap. “I’m a freak, _a monster_. You should run.”
  * He holds you so tight, closer than he’s ever been able to. “I’m not going anywhere. If you’re a freak, I am too.”
  * “I can’t do this anymore, Pete. I can’t.”
  * “You can, because I’m here for you. You’re not alone.”
  * You sit there in Peter’s arms, letting everything out as you cry into his chest, and he whispers more promises about always protecting you
  * It gives you some hope that maybe it’ll all be okay




	144. Scared reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker with scared reader, like how does he put them at ease when they think he's gonna hurt them. Thank you"

  * When Peter first takes you, he doesn’t expect you to be so terrified when you wake up
  * He knows it’ll take a little bit for you to get used to being in a strange place with someone you don’t really know
  * But you’re shaking and your legs are curled up close to your body as you watch him warily
  * “Hi, I’m Peter.” He smiles sweetly, hoping that it will help you relax
  * It doesn’t
  * You just move farther away from him, as far as you can get with your wrists webbed up
  * That’s when he gets an idea, since he’s too strong for you to get past him anyway
  * “Here, let me dissolve these.”
  * That should make you more comfortable, right?
  * He thinks that explaining things might help, so he tells you about all of it
  * Falling in love with you, watching you, protecting you, taking you, and that he’s Spider-Man
  * He doesn’t consider that it’ll scare you even more, that you won’t find it at all romantic like he does
  * Even though he wants to, Peter doesn’t touch you out of the fear of spooking you further
  * “I promise I would never hurt you. I love you and wanna keep you safe.”
  * That first day is the worst, but it gets easier the longer you’re there
  * You see how gentle he is with you and come to trust him more
  * Eventually you believe him when he says he won’t hurt you, and you’re not so scared anymore




	145. Peter and the reader have a child without any powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What if reader gives birth to an actual human baby that doesn't have spider powers and they kinda are like Peter before the bite (like scrawny and with asthma with glasses and all)??"

  * With your first baby, Mayday, there were signs that she would have powers before she was even born, the biggest being you randomly gaining super strength or sticky hands off and on
  * Then as she started to grow, she manifested those abilities herself
  * When baby number 2 happens, Ben, it seems like a normal pregnancy
  * There’s discussion about the possibility that he might not have spider powers because of it, but you and Peter also realize that every pregnancy is different
  * You both agree that it doesn’t matter, that you’ll obviously love your baby whether he has powers or not
  * As he grows up, he still doesn’t show any signs of abilities
  * He’s skinny and has asthma, just like his dad back in the day
  * He even has to get coke bottle glasses similar to what Peter used to wear as a kid
  * He feels really self conscious because he’s lacking powers, like he’s a disappointment in comparison to his sister
  * Then Peter sits him down one day and shows him pictures of what he looked like before the bite, reassuring him that he doesn’t need powers to be special
  * He realizes Peter is right and slowly becomes more confident in himself
  * He may not have spider powers, but he can help his father and sister with their hero work in other ways




	146. Mermaid reader that wants to turn Peter into a merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mermaid reader being possissive over Peter and wanting to convert him into a merman"

  * Peter’s fighting a villain when he’s thrown into the ocean and left to drown
  * As he’s floating in the water, he sees the most beautiful creature, half human with a long, shimmering tail
  * He thinks you’re a hallucination and he’s dying, but then he feels you grab him and swim him towards the land
  * You carefully lay him down and he coughs up a lot of water as well as blood from his injuries
  * Peter doesn’t care about that though because he can see you better now and he can’t believe how stunning you are as you smile down at him
  * “Wow…you saved me…”
  * While you would’ve saved anyone, you can tell this human is different, and he makes you feel something new
  * He has to go continue his fight, but he assures you he’ll come back, wanting to get to know this gorgeous creature even more
  * Peter comes back later that day and every other day after
  * He’s already sure he’s in love with you, and your feelings only get stronger the longer you spend time with him
  * Every time he has to leave, it puts another crack in your heart, especially since you know that he’s spending time with others
  * All you want now is to be with him, to have him be your future king, and he wants you too
  * After a lot of thought, you bring it up to him one day as he sits with you in the shallow water
  * “Peter, I need to marry soon. A merman who can be my king and…I’d like it to be you.”
  * Peter’s so excited that you want to marry him until he remembers, “I’m human, not a merman.”
  * “There’s a way I can change you using magic. You can stay with me forever, you can rule by my side when I inherit the throne.”
  * He thinks for a moment about his family and friends, plus all of his responsibilities as Spider-Man, wondering if he’s ready to leave it all behind for you…
  * “Okay, let’s do this.”




	147. Reader with a Sailor Moon type personality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a yandere Peter with an s/o who has a sailor moon personality. Like she’s always day dreaming about love and prince and princess and she loves food and video games, stylish clothing, goofy, and so on."

  * Peter thinks you’re just the cutest thing
  * He’s been in love with you since he met you, but he’s just stayed your friend, unsure of how to approach you romantically
  * He adores how sweet you are, how fun and lively you make everything
  * Also your intense passion about the things you enjoy
  * Peter comes over to play video games often when he doesn’t have Spider-Man duty because he loves them too and wants to spend time with you
  * And every food vendor in Queens knows you and Peter by name at this point
  * When you daydream, which is basically all the time, you get the most adorable look on your face and he can see you smiling
  * You’ve told him what you fantasize about, like falling in love and meeting a handsome prince who will whisk you away and marry you
  * He wonders if you daydream about him, or even regular dream
  * He would love to be your prince, in fact he already considers you his princess and future wife
  * Peter wants to make all of your dreams come true




	148. Peter transforms into six armed Spider-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "is there a chance you could make a blurb about us witnessing Pete's transformation into six-armed spider-man? it looks like it would hurt a lot and there would be lots of hugs and reassuring afterwards... Peter crying and being all hurt is something really appealing so some reason... if only because we can be soft after everything's said and done..."

  * You know that the whole thing is a terrible idea
  * Peter has decided that he wants to get rid of his powers since so many bad things have happened lately, plus he feels like he’s not giving you enough attention
  * You don’t agree with that, but Peter’s insistent on it and has been working in something for weeks
  * Both of you think it’s fine when he first injects it, only until he drops to the floor moments later
  * Peter starts to feel this ache in his sides and he groans in pain as you get down next to him. “Peter?!”
  * It suddenly feels worse, like many of the bones in his upper body are shifting and grinding against each other
  * Tears prick at his eyes and he cries out
  * “Peter, what’s going on?”
  * “I d-d-don’t know.”
  * The pain becomes sharper and he full on screams, tears streaming down his face
  * Peter begged you before not to tell Tony or the Avengers about any of this, but if you don’t do something he’ll die, so you text Tony
  * He’s sobbing and trying to catch his breath because this is the worst thing he’s felt, worse than any bullet, bruise, or break
  * All you can do is hold him as he screams and you wait for Tony
  * “Shh, it’s okay, baby. I’m here. Tony’s coming.”
  * You can feel something poking out of his side through his shirt, but you’re too distracted by his agony to look
  * It’s surprising he hasn’t passed out yet, just writhing in your arms and covered in sweat
  * Tony gives him a sedative as soon as he arrives and thankfully he’s not in pain
  * They do a scan once he’s in the medbay and find that he’s growing two more sets of arms, like a spider, and you realize that’s what you felt earlier
  * Tony and Bruce work on a way to reverse it and you sit with him, waiting for him to wake up
  * The arms are fully grown now, and while it doesn’t change anything for you, you know he’s going to be upset when he wakes up
  * “(Y/N)?” Is the first thing he says as he comes to, not realizing what the reality yet. “What happened?”
  * “Peter, the cure…it didn’t work. It had negative effects.”
  * “What?”
  * “Your arms, baby…”
  * Peter looks down and he almost doesn’t believe it at first
  * How could this happen? All the simulations said it would work.
  * Now he has six arms, now he’s really a freak
  * “I know it’s a shock, but we’ll figure this out, okay?”
  * You try to hug him and comfort him, but he only allows it for a moment before he snaps out of it and jumps up from the bed. “Don’t! I’m…I’m a monster.”
  * “You’re not a monster, baby.”
  * Peter shakes his head and backs up towards the window. “I have to go.”
  * “Please don’t-”
  * But he’s gone
  * You have to find him before it’s too late




	149. Continuation of the blurb about the pregnant reader wanting to kill Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm picking up from the last request I made you, you wonderful person! Two months before her baby comes, Y/N kills Peter Parker. She knows she did because she upped the usual dose until there was no chance of him detecting anything amiss. She stabbed him so many times, there was no chance of him recovering. Time skip to several years later and Y/N has no idea her child exhibits yandere traits, he's her little angel despite the fact of how similar to Peter he looks. As a result of his yandere traits, he’s fixated in protecting her. Luckily, he’s inherited Spider-Man’s powers, which makes his job easier. When other Spider-Men travel to their universe and try to approach Y/N with intentions of courting her, her son deals with them without hesitating. No one will have his mother, especially no alternate version of his father, who hurt her so much after he abducted her. He’s annoyed because there’s literally no end to the Peter Parkers! XD"

  * It’s been 16 years since you killed Peter and gained your freedom
  * 16 years since you ran far from New York City and gave birth to your beautiful boy
  * Sometimes you feel guilty for taking a life like that and depriving your son of a father, but it’s better this way
  * Who knows what he would’ve turned out like if Peter had raised him
  * Your boy grew up to be so soft and sweet, your perfect baby
  * He looks so much like Peter that it sometimes scares you and brings back bad memories, but then you remember that he’s the light of your life, not the one that hurt you
  * He’s a hero like Peter was since he inherited the powers and intelligence to make his own web fluid, only he refuses to be called Spider-Man
  * When he was 14, he started to put the pieces together from the stories you told and the news of Peter Parker’s death
  * He realized that his father had kidnapped you and forced you to stay with him and have his child
  * Knowing that his father hurt you like that absolutely disgusts him
  * Now that he has control of his powers, he keeps you safe from anyone else that could try to hurt you
  * If he has it his way, you’ll never date or get close to anyone ever again
  * One day, someone that looks just like his dad and even has the powers shows up in your hometown
  * That Peter tries to get to you and your son attacks him, making him talk
  * This alternate Peter is there to take you since he lost his version of you
  * Your son kills him and hides the body so he can never go near you again
  * That Peter is only the first of many over the next few years, all with the same goal of taking you home with them
  * And the amount of blood on his hands grows each time as he refuses to let another Peter hurt you
  * You don’t know any of this is going on
  * You think your boy is perfect, not realizing that he’s _definitely_ his father’s son




	150. Poison Ivy Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Galaxy anon again. Request: Poison Ivy s/o and Peter meet. This is the first time they meet face to face (but Peter has certainly seen you around before) and the pheromones and your scent are like a slap to the face. Peter can't talk properly, he's so overwhelmed, and suddenly all of his senses are fixated on you. I want to see how the obsession begins to form and how a high Peter Parker would behave (before he gets used to the feelings you provoke in his body just from being near him). Ty!"

  * Peter doesn’t understand what’s going on at first when he finally meets you
  * His mouth is dry, his body is way too hot, and all he can think about is how good you smell
  * It feels like he’s floating and the only thing keeping him remotely tethered is you
  * He’s more relaxed and content in this moment than he’s ever really been
  * He’s never done drugs, but he imagines that this is what it feels like
  * Especially when he notices that he’s blushing and grinning at you, as well as rambling incoherently about how pretty you are
  * The combination of everything also ends up making his suit tight around the webshooter if you catch my drift
  * It takes him a little too long to realize that you must be causing it somehow and he wants more, so much more
  * You disappear since he’s distracted and he tries to chase after you, but Tony shows up because of the weird readings he was getting from the suit
  * Tony takes him back to the tower and checks him out, and Peter asks what the hell that was
  * Tony explains the pheromones and that it will go away soon now that you’re not around him
  * It doesn’t, not completely anyway
  * Though his body basically returns to normal, Peter’s mind is still laser focused on you
  * He needs to find you and get lost in that feeling again, lost in you
  * The longer it takes him to run into you again, the more obsessed he becomes
  * But he finally finds you, and you’re very confused
  * “Why have you been looking for me? The pheromones should’ve worn off already.”
  * Peter’s already intoxicated by your presence, but he manages to say, “Don’t need those to know how I feel about you.”
  * That’s when you realize that you won’t be free of Spider-Man anytime soon




	151. Nonpowered Peter is Spider Reader’s partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Normal Peter being the guy in the chair of Spiderwoman reader and he helps her with creating her new suit (so he needs to take measurements 👀) and he is always coordinating the fights and has to patch her and all"

  * Once Peter finds out your secret, he becomes your confidant and partner
  * He’s the only one that knows and he’ll keep it to the grave both because he wants you safe and he’d like to be the only one who knows
  * During patrol, he’s always in your ear with information, no matter how late it is
  * Need directions? He’s guiding you
  * Information on criminals? You’ve got it
  * He also chats with you in down moments when you’re perched on a rooftop waiting for the next siren or cry for help
  * These little talks are his absolute favorite thing
  * When you get hurt, which is a lot, Peter helps you
  * You end up in his bedroom almost every night for that exact reason
  * It ranges from some scratches to you bleeding from multiple bullet wounds
  * He only knew very basic first aid at first, but now he can do sutures like a pro
  * Even though Peter knows you have powers, he still worries, especially when you come over hurt like that
  * It’s just lucky that he’s been designing a new suit for you
  * It’s nothing really fancy since he doesn’t have the disposable income for that, but it’s meant to keep you a little safer
  * Of course there’s one little part he’s looking forward to the most
  * _Measurements_
  * He has to make sure it fits, after all your suit can’t be too tight or too baggy or it’ll get in the way when you’re fighting
  * He’s _very_ thorough with the measurements, taking them in every place he can think of focusing on your chest, hips, and thighs
  * And of course he has to do it multiple times, it just makes sense
  * “You know what they say, ‘Measure twice, cut once’.”
  * Peter doesn’t realize that there’s no need for those excuses because you like how close he is to you
  * He finishes up your new and improved suit and you look amazing in it
  * He just didn’t think about how badly seeing you in a tight fitting suit would fuck with him
  * For now, he’ll have to deal with any “issues” it causes on his own




	152. Nonpowered Peter drugs Spider Reader who is actually in love with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about spider!reader and nerd!Peter where Peter uses something like sex pollen or something chemical to kidnap her or something to make her vulnerable and she is actually in love with him too."

  * Peter’s been trying to get your attention for years, even after finding out your secret and getting really close to you
  * It seems like you only see him as a friend, your guy in the chair
  * He’s tired of waiting, he just wants to be with you like he’s meant to
  * Peter starts brainstorming solutions to this little problem, knowing he should be able to whip something up
  * You end up at his apartment injured on most nights anyway, so it would be easy to dose you
  * What Peter doesn’t realize is that you want him too, and you also feel there’s no chance
  * Even though you’re a hero, he’s practically a genius, plus your life is pretty dangerous and would be even worse while dating
  * You don’t think it’s ever going to happen
  * Like any other night, you end up in Peter’s bed as he patches you up
  * He gives you some water and you immediately start to feel very hot and bothered, thinking maybe a bad guy hit you with something
  * “Pete?”
  * “Hey, it’s okay. I promise.”
  * Peter’s smiling down at you and you’re fucking aching for him, even more than you do when your mind strays to him when you’re alone
  * “You feel like this because of a serum I made. I know you don’t love me back yet, but I wanted to show you how good we are together. I…I wanna make love to you.”
  * Your mind is blown because you had no idea, but you also desperately want him to do that _right now_
  * “Please do it, Pete. Please. I love you and I need you so bad.”
  * Peter’s surprised as you pull him down to kiss you
  * “I love you too, angel.”
  * You never thought your dream of being with Peter would come true, but it’s happening and you couldn’t be more thrilled




	153. Peter teaches reader to control their spider powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter having to teach reader how to control her new spider senses and powers and she begging him to create match suits for them and they fight together"

  * Peter is so happy that you have powers like him and that he can get closer to you
  * He’s pretty much mastered them already so he’s really able to help a lot
  * It starts with him teaching you the methods he uses to handle his sensory overload
  * Yours is as bad as his, but you’re able to focus on specific objects or sounds and it helps
  * The next most urgent thing is the sticky powers, since it will be very obvious if you keep sticking to things around people
  * You just have to relax and think about something that makes you happy and you’ll unstick
  * ~~He thinks about you~~
  * He takes you wall crawling when you get it down
  * Then there’s the super strength because you mention how much stuff you’ve accidentally broken in one day
  * You’ll basically have to pretend that everything is extremely fragile (because it is under your hands) and it will eventually start to become a habit
  * It sounds terrible, but if it works for Peter then you’re willing to try it
  * Once you have everything more or less under control, the two of you jump across rooftops together and climb buildings
  * Eventually he teaches you how to swing with the webshooters
  * The time that he’s been guiding you and bonding with you has been the best in his life and he wants to spend this kind of time with you every say
  * Then you ask when you’ll get your costume and it throws him off
  * “I want us to be partners,” you say and he wants it too
  * But he also knows what the hero life entails and that you could easily get hurt or die and he can’t deal with that
  * He tells you you’re not ready yet
  * You ask him all the time, you practically beg, and he always says no
  * Yes, he knows that with great power comes great responsibility, he just can’t handle the thought of you accepting that responsibility
  * Peter tries to put it off as long as possible, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before he can’t keep you from being a hero any longer




	154. Reader dies and returns as a ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would happen if Peter's darling died but reappeared in ghost mode??"

  * Peter is completely shattered when you die
  * The world is dim and everything’s bland, and he can’t bring himself to care about anything
  * All he can do is think about how you’re gone and the two of you can’t have the future you always planned
  * It’s days later and he still hasn’t gotten out of bed since that night no matter what anyone says
  * He just sobs violently with his face in your favorite shirt
  * It all starts with this chill enveloping his body, but he ignores that and pulls your hoodie tighter around him
  * What really gets him is this odd sense of peace that he only ever felt with you
  * It’s almost like you’re there hugging him and kissing his tears away
  * Peter doesn’t realize that it really is you laying there with him and wishing desperately that you could actually hold him
  * You hate how much heartbreak your death has caused him
  * You stay with him every day and he begins to wonder if ghosts actually exist and it’s really you
  * He tells May about what he’s feeling and she thinks he might be staring to lose it, like he’s in denial
  * “(Y/N), if you’re really here, please give me a sign.”
  * You try to knock an object over or pick something up, anything to confirm his suspicions, but it doesn’t work
  * The little bit of hope he had disappears again
  * For weeks you follow him everywhere he goes, not that he goes many places anymore
  * You start to think you’ll be invisible to him forever
  * But there’s one night where you try to be a soothing presence until he falls asleep, like always, and when he wakes up he looks right at you
  * “(Y/N)?”
  * “You can see me?”
  * “I can see you.” He reaches out to touch you, but sadly his hand goes right through you. “It really was you.”
  * “I tried to let you know that I’ve been here, but it wouldn’t work. I haven’t left your side.”
  * “I could feel you the whole time. Everyone thought I was crazy for saying it. _I_ thought I was crazy.” Peter starts crying again, only they’re happy tears this time. “Please stay with me. I need you.”
  * You wrap your arms around him, and though he can’t actually feel your touch, he feels that chill again. “I’m not going anywhere.”




	155. Reader is beaten in front of Mob!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mob!Peter where he is punished having to see his love suffer while he is chained to a chair"

  * The Stark and Rogers families have always butted heads more than any other mobs in New York
  * Tony and Steve can’t stand each other and they’re always looking for ways to hurt the other
  * Unfortunately Steve has the idea to target Peter since he’s practically Tony’s son
  * Nat and Bucky find out about you during their stakeouts, the person that Peter’s dating, and decide they can cause even more pain
  * That’s how you end up being abducted while heading home from your classes
  * You wake up tied to a chair and see Peter there, unconscious and chained up since he’s stronger than you
  * Nat and Bucky are there too, but you don’t know them since Peter tries to keep you out of mob affairs
  * They tell you about the things they plan to do to you while making Peter watch, and Nat says they’re going to kill both of you before the night is over
  * Peter wakes up and loses it when he sees you, but he’s heavily drugged and can’t use his strength to escape and help you
  * “Let her go…or I’ll kill you both.”
  * “There’s nothing you can do about it, kid.”
  * They start punching you, making you cry and whimper with each impact
  * After a while, your face is already bleeding and your whole body hurts, but they bring out a baseball bat to do more damage
  * All Peter can do is watch as you scream in pain and plead for him over and over again
  * He promises that he’s going to kill them with his bare hands when he gets out
  * After a while, you stop screaming and you’re drenched in blood so he fears the worst
  * Nat says you’re no fun anymore since you’re not making noise, so she puts her gun to your head
  * Peter feels like a kid again, watching Ben die from something he could’ve prevented
  * He could’ve prevented _this_ if he’d protected you better
  * At least he knows they’re planning on killing him next so he won’t have to live without you for long
  * He hears two gunshots and lets out a sob before he hears two heavy thumps
  * The next thing he knows, Rhodey is untying you and Tony’s removing his chains
  * “We’ve got you, kid. Everything’s going to be fine.”
  * No, it isn’t
  * You may be alive, but Peter’s convinced you’ll want nothing to do with him after your near death experience
  * He’ll just have to do better at keeping you safe from now on
  * Maybe you need to stay with him full time….




	156. Reader is older than him and gets snapped so they’re the same age when everyone comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about Peter being obsessed with a darling older than him and the snap happens but she blips and not him so when they fight and all came back he's at her age"

  * Your family has been neighbors with the Parkers since Peter was a little boy
  * You’re five years older than Peter, but he’s never cared about that
  * He gets heart eyes every time he sees you, and he’s eager when Ben and May tell him that you’ll be babysitting him
  * He even talks about how he’s going to marry you and and have children with you and you think it’s cute kid stuff that he’ll grow out of
  * He’s 13 and you’re 18 when you leave for college, and he’s still a scrawny little kid with glasses while you’re becoming an adult
  * You come back home to visit during the summers and his interest in you becomes less innocent
  * He’s still set on marrying you even though you tell him that he’s too young and it’s getting more uncomfortable for you
  * Sometimes you get the feeling that someone’s watching you through your bedroom window, and you have no idea that it’s him or that he’s Spider-Man
  * He’s 16 and you’re 21 when Thanos snaps
  * When he gets back from Titan, Peter finds out that you and basically everyone else he loves is gone and it destroys him
  * He keeps looking for a solution even when Tony won’t help anymore after Morgan is born
  * There’s no hope until Scott returns from the Quantum Realm five years later
  * You’re both 21 when the Avengers succeed and bring everyone back
  * Peter’s happy to see May and his friends, but he’s more excited to know that you’re alive again
  * He finds you at your school and confesses his feelings to you
  * You’re the same age now so there shouldn’t be a problem, right?
  * His heart shatters when you admit, “You’re like a brother to me, Pete.”
  * That might be how you feel now, but after all these years, he’s not going to let you go so easily




	157. Peter tries to be a yan mentor for Miles, who has a willing reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "okay, as a request, how about peter is trying to get miles to give into his yandere tendencies (being all mentor-like) and him being like "bro, i don't have to have her locked because i already know she loves me and she's a mutant, so it's not like she can't defend herself! she's already mine!""

  * You and Miles have been together for a few years and you couldn’t be happier
  * Miles knows what he can be like, a little too obsessive, a little too protective
  * With you he really doesn’t have to worry
  * You love him too and show him that every day just like he does for you
  * He hasn’t thought once of doing anything crazy controlling or possessive
  * Miles ends up meeting Peter and getting bitten, so they get a lot closer
  * Peter teaches Miles about his new abilities, at least the ones he also has, and he begins to see little hints of Miles’ tendencies
  * It’s mostly in how he looks at you like you’re the most precious thing on earth and the way that he talks about you when you’re not around
  * He thinks Miles probably needs help with that too since he’s younger than Peter, who is 23 and has been with his darling since he was Miles’ age
  * Peter eases into it because he knows he would’ve been a little freaked out if someone told him they recognized his behavior
  * It starts with things like “Should (Y/N) really be out at night?”
  * “Why are they hanging out with someone else? That doesn’t bother you?”
  * And it escalates to “Wouldn’t it be safer for them if you kept them at home?”
  * Of course, Peter doesn’t know that you have abilities, but Miles does
  * Even if you didn’t, Peter’s attempts to help still bother him a bit
  * Miles kind of goes off when Peter mentions helping him set up a security system
  * “My relationship is fine how it is, Peter. We love each other and I know they won’t leave me, plus they have powers too so it’s not like they need me to protect them _all_ the time. They don’t have to be locked up to be mine.”
  * Peter’s a little surprised by that, but he understands that things are probably different if a darling doesn’t need to be convinced to accept it like his did
  * He ends up becoming the one person Miles can talk to about these things and vice versa
  * Does he still hint at doing extreme things sometimes? Yes
  * But Miles knows none of that is necessary with you




	158. Telepathic reader that calls him out on his thoughts about kidnapping them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would the bat boys and peter react too their darling calling them out? Like maybe she’s telepathic and hasn’t said anything and then just one day goes “ya know you don’t have too kidnap me, you could just ask and I’d quit and move in with you”"

  * Peter meets you on the first day of college and he’s instantly taken by you
  * He doesn’t know you can read minds, no one does, so he doesn’t control his thoughts
  * You don’t actively read people’s minds, but he’s practically screaming
  * All he’s thinking about during class is your nice smile and how smart and gorgeous you are
  * You wonder if he’ll try to talk to you, but he’s way too shy
  * You constantly hear him hyping himself up only to freak out and run at the last minute
  * You’d think Spider-Man wouldn’t be afraid to talk to someone (and yeah you know because he’s not great at hiding it anyway and the mind reading helps)
  * Eventually you talk to him and you become friends, even though you can sense his disappointment that it’s not more
  * His thoughts about you aren’t always innocent, like how much he wants to be inside of you or what sounds you’d make with his head between your legs
  * He often wonders what you look like naked until you hear his thoughts while you’re changing in your bedroom one night
  * It should bother you, but it doesn’t
  * You know there’s no ill will towards you since you can read his mind, and it’s flattering to know that he only thinks of you this way
  * And honestly you like him too because he’s an adorable sweetheart when you guys spend time together
  * There have always been little hints of his tendencies, like the stalking and voyeurism, but eventually you hear him thinking about taking you and keeping you in his apartment
  * He’s jealous of all the people at school plus he feels it’s safer for you
  * You even hear him planning it while the two of you are studying at his place and you realize it’s a good time to finally tell him that you know everything
  * “Pete, you don’t have to kidnap me. All you have to do is ask and I’m yours. I’ll move in with you, I’ll quit school, whatever you want.”
  * Peter’s completely shocked since he’s never said anything out loud about it except to Tony, and there’s no way you could know that
  * “H-h-how…?”
  * “I can read minds. I’ve been hearing your thoughts since the day we met. The sweet ones, the dirty ones, all of them.”
  * He blushes so hard as he thinks back to all of the times he’s let his mind wander to you while you were around
  * You’ve heard him think about how much he wants to have sex with you as well as his detailed fantasies of your future married life
  * Not to mention his thoughts of watching you at night and taking you so you can be together
  * “You’re not…scared of me?”
  * “Nope. In fact I think about you too, and I’d love to be yours.”
  * Peter’s fear disappears and it replaced by pure happiness when you say that
  * He looks right at you and thinks that your telepathy should’ve told you that you’ve been his since the day he met you
  * You smile and say, “You’re right. I’m already all yours.”




	159. Android reader who develops emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Idk if you have seen or played Detroit become human but what about Peter falling in love and getting obssesed with robot!reader and in the end she gets artificial intelligence and feelings and when Peter is in a really hard situation or something idk she give up about her robotic and formal demeanour to tell him she loves him too"

  * When Peter first meets you, it takes him a little too long to realize you’re an android
  * He’s so taken by how attractive you are, but it eventually clicks that something’s different about you
  * Tony introduces you as an android that the Avengers found on a mission and wiped of any enemy influence
  * You’re basically meant to help the team with different things and you’re quite good at it
  * Peter starts spending more time with you as he works in the lab a lot for Tony
  * He asks about your life and tells you about his
  * The two of you talk all the time and he starts to fall for you even though you’re a metal body with no emotion
  * You ask him questions about human things, of course only to better help the team
  * Peter realizes you take his word on everything, so he might tell you the wrong things for his own advantage sometimes
  * You know he does this and you find it interesting
  * Then there’s the moment Peter finally tells you that he loves you, and _you_ …well you don’t feel anything and you tell him that
  * Peter’s puffy red eyes and tearstained face make you curious and you do your own research into love
  * You don’t quite understand it since you can’t feel, but now you know what he was talking about and what he feels for you
  * Wanting to know more about emotion first hand, you look into all of it and attempt to feel
  * In the meantime, you still spend time with Peter and see how hurt he is
  * He knows it’s not your fault that you’re an android, but his love for you is only growing
  * Over time you begin to get bits and pieces of emotion while around or thinking about him
  * The warmth where your heart would be
  * Ths butterflies fluttering where your stomach would be
  * Of course you feel the bad things too, like the aching remorse for breaking Peter’s heart
  * But he makes you feel good things too
  * This is what love is supposed to feel like, isn’t it?
  * One day, Peter comes back from a mission badly injured and all you can feel is an intense fear.
  * You have to wait for him to be taken care of, but you end up in the room afterwards, seeing him unconscious on the bed.
  * There’s a tingling in your eyes, which you know means tears in a human even though you can’t produce them, and you sit next to him, holding his hand
  * There’s no doubt about it anymore
  * “I feel it…I understand. I love you too.”
  * And when he wakes, you’ll tell him again and again




	160. Peter helps the reader study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You see, I'm horrible with physics and biology and maths and I kinda want some Peter teaching me some"

  * Peter’s a genius to the point that it’s kind of frustrating for everyone else sometimes
  * He barely has to study (because he doesn’t really have the time) and he’s acing the most difficult classes
  * You, on the other hand, aren’t so lucky
  * It’s a good thing that Peter just so happens to be your very eager boyfriend
  * The two of you are laying in bed together as he works on a paper and you study for a final
  * “I can’t do this!” You say, dropping your pen down on your notebook and pushing it all off of your lap. “I’m never getting my degree.”
  * “Hey, don’t say that. You _can_ do this.”
  * “Easy for you to say with your big ol’ brain.”
  * Peter’s caught between a fond smile at your ridiculousness and a blush at your compliment
  * “Here, let me help.” He saves his paper and closes his laptop since he’s nearly done anyway
  * Peter grabs your flashcards and grins. “Alright, how about a kiss for every right answer? And if you get something wrong we can go over it together.”
  * “I’d say you should take a piece of clothing off for every right answer but we both know where that would lead.”
  * He blushes even deeper at that and reads the first question
  * You get it wrong, but he’s really sweet and encouraging about it. “That was really close!” even if it wasn’t
  * And like he said he would, he goes over it with you at your pace and it helps to hear him say it out loud
  * It makes you realize that he would be a great teacher if he ever wanted to go that route
  * After a few wrong ones, you get an easy question and Peter finally gets to kiss you. “See? Physics isn’t so bad.”
  * Usually you wouldn’t agree, but studying it with him is helping you appreciate it more
  * The two of you go through the questions again and you’re doing so well, and Peter’s so proud (while also happy about all the kisses)
  * A few hours later, you’re both in bed and ready to sleep, all of the school work and textbooks put away
  * You feel much more confident with Peter’s help, and even more so when he kisses your lips one more time
  * “You’re gonna do so well on that exam, angel.”
  * For the first time in a while, you believe you will




	161. Reader is platonic yan Steve’s protégé and is dating yan Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Request idea! Peter Parker with an S/O who is basically Steve’s protégé? But Steve is kind of a platonic Yandere for her, viewing her as a daughter to him. Thanks! XOX"

  * Steve moves you into the Avengers compound not too long after he meets you
  * You’ve shown a lot of promise so he’s basically taken you under his wing
  * He spends a lot of time with you, training you
  * He’s never had children, but you’re the closest thing to it for him
  * Over time, Steve realizes how much he’s grown to care for you and he’s reluctant to actually start assigning you to missions
  * Another thing he’s reluctant about is letting anyone your age near you, including a certain arachnid hero
  * He doesn’t think anyone’s good enough for you
  * It’s nearly a year before you actually meet Spider-Man, all because Steve is out on a mission that day and Peter’s there to help Tony
  * You’re excited to meet him because he’s one of the few heroes heroes that’s your age
  * Peter is immediately taken by you since he’s never actually seen you, just heard a little about you secondhand from Tony
  * Steve gets back and he’s pissed that the two of you even interacted. “Back off, Parker!”
  * You have to calm Steve down so he doesn’t try to hurt him
  * After that, all Peter can do is think about you
  * He asks Tony everything he knows and he daydreams about you while working in the lab or patrolling
  * You’ve been thinking about him too, the cute nerdy boy, but Steve won’t even hear it when you mention seeing him again
  * You ask Tony all about Peter since they’re close and he tells you so much
  * Peter soon gets tired of not seeing you and climbs the building until he reaches your window. “Can I come in?”
  * The two of you stay up talking the whole night, Peter occasionally having to hide when Steve comes to check on you
  * Everything you say has Peter falling deeper and he’s so sweet that it makes you blush
  * The two of you start to secretly see each other to avoid Steve’s protectiveness
  * Tony’s basically the middle man since he’s been encouraging Peter the whole time, helping you set up times and places to meet
  * Steve knows something’s up, but it takes him a while to realize that it’s you and Peter dating
  * You’ve both confessed your love and had sex several times at the point that Steve finds out and he’s furious
  * The rest of the Avengers have to actually hold Steve back from hurting Peter
  * “Steve, I love Peter and he loves me. I’m going to date him no matter what you say.”
  * “I _love_ (Y/N), Mr Rogers. Like more than anything in the world. I would never hurt them.”
  * Steve doesn’t like it, but he decides to allow it _for now_ after hearing all of that
  * Eventually he realizes that Peter is just as dedicated to your happiness and safety and things get easier
  * He still keeps a close eye on him though, ready to swoop in and get you away from him if need be




	162. A Peter clone with pure love for reader fights the original Peter to save them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon here. Dr. Doom uses a mirror on Spider-Man; the mirror is in fact a mystical artifact that produces an inverted clone of him that has all of his personality inverted. This means we get a superpowered, stupid clone of Peter Parker that has nothing but pure love for the reader. Due to the fact that he's a magical clone, he has to go after the original and kill him in order for him to exist without the risk of disappearing. I leave it up to you the conclusion of the fight!"

  * Peter has had you locked up for about a year at this point
  * He always tells you it’s so keep you safe, but you know the truth
  * This love he claims to have for you is twisted, nothing but obsession and lust
  * But Peter is too strong, too powerful to escape from
  * One day, he comes back and tells you about his day, mentioning that he got cloned by Doctor Doom
  * You don’t think much of it until the next day
  * Peter leaves like always and returns a few hours early, which isn’t unusual in itself, but something’s off
  * The look in his eye is so much different than when he usually looks at you, it’s sweet and innocent
  * You know this can’t be the real Peter and he even tells you so
  * “I’m not like him. I want you to be free.”
  * Those words nearly make you cry
  * He explains that he came to kill the original Peter so he could live and save you
  * You know you should be concerned, but you also realize he’s not like the Peter that’s kept you locked away like a prisoner
  * The original Peter returns after seeing his clone on the security camera and you try to reason with him
  * It’s no use, and you end up having to watch as they fight, secretly hoping the clone wins so you can escape
  * The battle is savage, neither of them holding back, and you can’t bring yourself to look anymore
  * You hear them hitting each other and breaking things as you sit in the corner, your eyes squeezed shut and your hands over your ears
  * “(Y/N)’s mine!”
  * “They’re not!”
  * Eventually the sounds stop, but you still can’t look, not until you feel a gentle hand on your knee
  * You slowly open your eyes and meet those sweet, innocent ones and he gives you a soft smile
  * Peter doesn’t say anything as he helps you stand and leads you out of the apartment, blocking the body of the original from your vision
  * You’re afraid to step out of the door, thinking about everything bad that’s happened when you’ve tried it before, but that Peter is gone now
  * The one that’s holding your hand would never do that, you just know it
  * Peter walks you through the apartment building and you both step outside, ending up on the sidewalk
  * It’s full of people paying each other no mind as they walk from one place to another, people that you haven’t been around in a long time
  * It feels nice to see humans other than the original Peter and his even crazier friends
  * But the best part is feeling the warmth of the sun on your skin
  * You close your eyes and enjoy it for a moment before looking at Peter, who’s doing the same thing
  * He feels your eyes on him and gives you a smile, saying the words you’ve wanted to hear for so long
  * “You’re free.”




	163. Reader with the power to multiply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would Peter handle having a s/o that can multiply? Like, she makes all these doppelgangers and she just leaves them all around the city for Peter to find. Meanwhile, she's doing her own version of mission impossible and trying to escape the city without tipping off any of the yanderes. This includes Tony Stark and all of his tech."

  * Peter doesn’t actually realize you have these powers at first
  * He notices weird things while stalking you sometimes though
  * Like he’ll see you doing one thing and the next day you’ll mention doing something else
  * He thinks you just don’t want that person to know, but the truth is, you were doing both of those things
  * It isn’t until Peter kidnaps you that he realizes somethings’s off
  * He comes back to find you gone and when he checks the security footage, it just shows you disappearing into thin air
  * What he doesn’t know is that he kidnapped one of your copies and you called it back
  * That means you now know exactly what Peter is
  * You’re aware that he’s Spider-Man and has connections with the Avengers so you have to think fast to escape the city
  * You make as many copies as you can and have them all scatter throughout New York
  * Peter’s searching for you frantically before he runs into you again
  * “How did you just disappear?! Why would you leave?! I don’t understand!”
  * All you do is smirk at him before you vanish again
  * Peter gets Tony’s help and finds out that you’ve been spotted in several places through the city at the exact same time, but he can’t tell which is the real you
  * It all falls into place for him and he feels like an idiot for not seeing it sooner
  * With each copy of you he or an Avenger finds, you pull it back and create another, but he doesn’t give up searching
  * Eventually you’re nearly out of the city and you have to hope they don’t find the real you because you can’t disappear like your copies
  * There are a few close calls before you make it out
  * You think you’re free, but are you really free when you’ll have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life?




	164. Bodiless reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to make it official. The bodiless s/o ask, I mean... Spider-Man is suddenly possessed by a spirit that feeds on the energy of its hosts and is consequently addicted to the feeling of them coiled around his soul. The spirit jumps bodies quickly after realizing where its host's thoughts are heading (entrapment) and Peter attempts to lure it in again. Thank you!"

  * You’re an impossibly old creature, one that has never actually had a body of your own
  * You’ve spent millennia inhabiting the bodies of others, feeding off of their life force to stay alive as they continue on with their existence
  * No one is ever hurt as you make sure to only take what you need
  * Plus you enjoy experiencing the world through the eyes of humans and you like to always be in a body even if you don’t need to be
  * Their thoughts are open to you while you’re in their body and they’re usually scared or angry at first, but it’s easy to soothe them
  * You’ve never had anyone seek out the feeling again
  * One night, you’re in New York City and the body you’re in is in mortal danger
  * You can’t actually control what they do, so you’re only option is to jump to the closest body
  * That happens to be Peter, the person who is saving your previous host from death
  * He’s freaked out because he can feel you, and you try and relax him as you always do
  * Usually you stay in a body for a week or so, but you keep hearing his thoughts and they get more disturbing
  * It’s starts sweet, with him thinking how he likes the feeling
  * But then he starts coming up with ideas of how he can keep the feeling of you trapped within him forever
  * You jump to the nearest body you can, leaving Peter feeling cold and empty
  * You have to get as far away from him as possible
  * Unfortunately he figures out a way to use Stark tech to track your energy signature
  * You think he’ll give up soon, but he never does
  * Your fear of being trapped in him makes you limit yourself to only inhabiting a body to get the bare minimum energy to survive
  * Just riding along and experiencing humanity has been ruined for you now, ripped away by this one human
  * All because you chose the wrong body, and now he won’t stop hunting you down




	165. Reader and Peter meet alternate reader who is not loved back by their Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What if Peter and his darling meet other they from another multiverse and the other Peter is actually very cold and treat badly to the other reader and the other reader is kinda depressed of that bc she actually loves the other Peter but he keeps rejecting her"

  * Over the years, you and Peter have dealt with a lot of weird things as Avengers
  * Something you aren’t expecting is ending up in a parallel universe
  * Of course, there are questions about how you came to be on their earth, which neither of you can really answer, but they decide to help
  * Peter has been your boyfriend for a few years at this point, and while his behavior is a lot to handle sometimes, you still love him
  * And Peter is completely head over heels in love with you, obsessed to a fault
  * Both of you are surprised when you first run into your doppelgangers
  * “Just leave me alone!”
  * “Peter, please-!”
  * “What is it about ‘no’ that you don’t understand?! I don’t want to go on a date with you! I’ll never want to, okay?!”
  * And he leaves the other you there, both unaware that you and your Peter are watching
  * The other you breaks down into sobs and falls to their knees with their face in their hands
  * You and Peter look at each other absolutely shocked, but Peter is the most hurt
  * He can’t imagine ever speaking to you like that, denying a date, or leaving you to cry over him
  * The other you spots you and they’re surprised to see you and Peter so close to each other
  * They want to know everything since they weren’t at the meeting and Peter explains things
  * It’s not long until their Tony and Bruce have something worked up, but Peter is disgusted by his alternate self in the mean time
  * How can he just turn you down and treat you that way? He should feel lucky that the other you loves him back and doesn’t have to be convinced like you did
  * The other you watches tearfully as the two of you are about to go back, staring longingly at your clasped hands
  * Peter thinks about it for a moment before he turns around and whispers into their ear
  * “You can make him love you. Don’t give up. Do whatever it takes.”
  * As you and your Peter are sent home, the other you stops crying and smiles instead




	166. Symbiote reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon speaking. Peter's s/o is a Klyntar. The alien has arrived on the planet and latched onto Peter as soon as he was present on the site of the meteorite crash. As they begin bonding with him, they make him dream of a woman. The woman is how the Klyntar chooses to present as in order to appeal more as to their host. In the process of bonding, Peter's s/o begins feeding Peter's brain serotonin. Since they know what he likes, they make him dream of every fantasy he's ever had. He's theirs."

  * When Peter ends up at the site of a meteor crash, he doesn’t expect to be taking home a friend
  * You were sent to Earth for a purpose, but it’s long forgotten the moment you latch onto Peter
  * There’s something about this human, something special
  * You were planning on using him until he died and you took another body and that’s all gone out the window now
  * You want this human to be yours, body and soul
  * During the night while he sleeps, you start to take hold
  * You connect to his mind and find his thoughts and deepest desires
  * Using that, you make him have dreams involving you, or more accurately the human appearance you choose to present as
  * It’s one that you can tell will appeal to him the most
  * These dreams only draw you to him more as he blushes and stutters. How cute.
  * And he starts to fall for this mysterious person in his dreams
  * Peter also feels good all the time, he feels happy
  * That’s your doing, partially to make him even more yours, but also because you see how much pain and sadness he’s been through
  * You think this human deserves to be happy, even if it’s just chemicals
  * Once you know you have him, you finally reveal yourself and he’s obviously freaked out at first, but you explain everything
  * That you’re the one in his dreams, the one who makes him feel loved and comfortable, and it’s not all just the fantasies and chemicals
  * Peter loves you and now the two of you are one, bonded to each other
  * Sure, you don’t have a body, but you’re with him always, under his skin, deep inside of him
  * Your voice is always in his ear and he can feel your presence even when you’re not showing yourself
  * He finds himself preferring that anyway as the two of you are as close as two beings can be, in body and mind
  * He never has to be alone again




	167. Body swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon speaking. Okay~! If there's no problem... I think there was one more concept that I thought of and shared with you in the past. I'm literally searching for it... Ah, here it is! The body swap concept, with a mutant s/o that can't control her power. How about we see how Peter reacts to being body swapped for the first time? And the reader is literally having trouble with not breaking anything. There's a potential for some hilarious scenes here, along with Peter being his creeper self."

  * You and Peter are hit by a strange blast on a mission and there are tests done when you get back, but no one seems to find anything wrong
  * That’s until you wake up in a room that’s definitely not your own, filled with Star Wars toys and unfinished gadgets
  * Something feels wrong and you don’t realize exactly what it is until you see your hands
  * Well they’re not _your_ hands, but they’re definitely your hands
  * You scramble to look for a mirror and end up having to leave that room to try and find a bathroom
  * When you do, you’re met with the face of one Peter Parker
  * “HOLY SHIT!”
  * You try to move your hands from the counter, but they stick and you end up ripping the sink from the wall, water spraying everywhere
  * Peter wakes up similarly confused, but the room isn’t strange to him
  * He knows how your room is decorated by heart and the smell of your sheets is permanently engraved in his brain
  * He spends a lot time in there, he just knows for sure that he’s not supposed to _wake up_ there ~~yet~~
  * He doesn’t remember going into your room last night, and even if he did, where are _you_?
  * It’s not until Peter catches a glimpse of himself that he realizes what’s going on
  * “HOLY SHIT!”
  * Fire erupts from his hands and singes your wall, burning a poster that he frantically tries to pat down to keep the damage from spreading
  * Back at Peter’s apartment, you’re pacing the bedroom as you freak out, too afraid to touch anything since you already broke the sink and ripped off a door handle
  * You don’t know what to do, but you realize that since you’re in Peter’s body, he must be in yours
  * While you’re panicking, Peter’s actually pretty calm once he’s not setting things on fire
  * He’s loving laying in your bed, and he’s snuck a few peeks of your body
  * He thinks for a moment of taking pictures until he realizes that he doesn’t have his phone
  * Peter’s looking in the mirror, tracing his fingers over your body when your phone rings, making him jump out of his (well, _your_ ) skin
  * It’s his contact on the screen so he answers, hoping you didn’t look at his phone too closely, “Hello?”
  * Hearing your voice come out of his mouth is weird enough, but hearing is own on the other end is even weirder.
  * “Peter? Oh my god. What’s going on?”
  * “I don’t know. I just woke up here.”
  * “Me too.”
  * “We should go to the compound. They can figure this out.”
  * “I can’t. I already broke your sink and ripped off a door handle-and great, I just cracked your phone.”
  * Peter hears the fear in your voice and he knows it all too well, “Just try to relax. That’s what you do to control your powers, it’s the same thing.”
  * You laugh, “We both know I can barely control my powers…but I’ll try.”
  * Both of you agree to meet the Avengers and figure out the solution to your problem, although Peter doesn’t mind being in your body all that much
  * The Avengers don’t really believe it until Tony shows up and quickly realizes that you’re not actually Peter
  * They get to work on a solution, meanwhile you and Peter are still stuck looking at yourselves
  * Peter’s really hoping it lasts long enough that he has to shower 👀
  * Soon, Bruce and Tony whip something up and you and Peter are put back in your rightful bodies
  * You’re happy, but Peter’s a little sad about it
  * He’ll always remember it though, getting to see and touch you
  * Maybe he can do that in his own body one day




	168. Peter is split into normal Peter and yandere Spider-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon speaking. (LAST REQUEST I SWEAR.) The separation idea: Peter Parker vs Yan!Spider-Man Peter Parker and Spider-Man are separated due to an explosion in a lab. The device that exploded is one of Doc Ock's creations. Immediately after the explosion, Spider-Man rushes off somewhere and Peter has to deal with Doc Ock. He eventually wins him over and they both figure out that Spider-Man's going to be a pain to deal with, since he's gone after his s/o and is being all creepy."

  * Peter wakes up after the explosion and he knows something is wrong
  * First of all, his senses are totally normal, but there’s also the fact that he’s in his civilian clothes and not his suit
  * He tries to pull himself out of the rubble, he’s just not strong enough
  * Something yanks him out and he’s looking right into his own face, only paler and skinier, as well as wearing a Spider-Man suit
  * Spider-Man looks like he’s about to hit him before they both hear the unmistable sound of Doc Ock’s tentacles and he runs away
  * Otto tries to grab Peter, but he narrowly avoids him
  * Peter doesn’t have anywhere near his usual strength or stamina, he’s just doing his best to not be crushed while he appeals to Otto
  * “Look, I’m not your enemy right now!”
  * He explains that it feels like all of his bad parts are gone, as well as his powers, and that this other half could be dangerous
  * Otto stops trying to kill him at this point, realizing what the explosion must have done
  * He tells Peter that the machine was created to switch bodies (but doesn’t elaborate 👀) and the explosion caused it to split one body instead
  * If they’re not merged again, it could end up killing both halves since they’re incomplete
  * They have to stop this Spider-Man before he hurts anyone and Peter knows exactly where he’s going
  * Peter feels more of a pure love for you, having all of the innocent parts
  * Spider-Man has the obsession and desires, so he’ll be going after you
  * He doesn’t know what this Spider-Man could do to you without love keeping him from being too extreme
  * The thing is, Peter has no powers, but it seems he’s kept his intelligence
  * If he and Otto work together, they can surely figure out a way to merge his halves again
  * First, they go to get you only to find Spider-Man already there scaring the hell out of you
  * Peter and Otto just barely manage to escape with you and take you back to the lab while explaining everything
  * They work fast on rebuilding the machine enough to where it can hopefully make one Peter again, planning to use you to lure Spider-Man
  * Peter can feel himself getting weaker by the minute and he knows Spider-Man must be feeling the same, which will make him easier to defeat
  * Otto fights Spider-Man while Peter works on the machine, you staying near him and away from the fight
  * Peter eventually passes out and Otto drags Spider-Man’s body over and finishes up what Peter was doing
  * He uses the machine and the two halves of him are joined again, bringing back the Peter you love, creepiness and all
  * Peter destroys the machine because there’s no good use for body swapping tech, leaving Otto to rebuild it on his own as he returns home with you
  * And seeing that dark half of himself makes him wonder if he should change some things about his behavior




	169. Sub!Peter with bossy Dom!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sub Peter with a dominant reader who is very bossy. They also aren’t afraid to “Tell Peter off” and quite often says things like “Peter Benjamin Parker! If you keep that up I swear I’ll spank you till you can’t sit right” However, they’re always quick to make sure Peter is ok"

  * Peter is the biggest sub for you and you’ll figure that out quickly
  * He loves when you boss him around or sass him over anything at all
  * Whatever you ask, he’ll happily do it because you’re the boss
  * The thing is, he’s still a yandere and still a creep so there’s a line, especially if you’re being kept by him
  * But by being dominant like this, you get away with a lot of things you normally wouldn’t
  * Any telling him off or threatening him turns him to jello, as does calling him by his full name
  * Say you’re going to spank him (like mentioned in the ask) and he’ll fucking _moan_ very loudly, even when there are others around
  * Keep saying things like that and he’ll whimper and beg for you to _please_ stop just talking about it and do it
  * While he loves your strong personality, he also loves when you get really soft and concerned with him
  * If he comes home hurt or has a bad day, or even if things clearly get too intense for him and his senses during sex, that bossiness goes away for a while and you hold him and tell him sweet things until he’s feeling better
  * Then it’s back to telling him what to do and getting him painfully hard
  * Obviously Peter would’ve been up for whatever role you wanted him to take in the relationship and the bedroom, but he’s definitely glad that you dominate him so effortlessly as he leans more submissive




	170. Yandere Peter and normal reader meet yandere reader and normal Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So I had this idea for a request (but only if you can think of stuff for it no pressure). So yanderes seem to be able to be happy with alternate universe versions of their darlings so I thought of this. Yandere reader has creeped out normal Peter then they somehow end up in a universe where normal reader wants nothing to do with yandere Peter. Do the yans get together? Or try to give each other insight into what they like?"

  * Yan Peter has been obsessed with normal you since the day he met you, as has yan you with normal Peter
  * Of course, yan you and yan Peter have no chill, so the normal ones want nothing to do with either of you
  * When worlds collide, all of you are confused
  * Each normal one is surprised to see that there’s a version of their yandere that isn’t weird
  * And the yanderes are so happy to find a version of their darling that feels the same way about them
  * The normals might even try to push the yans together since they technically want each other
  * “Why don’t the two of you just date and be creepy together? Leave us out of it.”
  * But it’s not the same
  * For yan Peter, knowing the you that he originally fell in love with is still out there would make being with yan you impossible
  * You feel that same way about your Peter
  * It would be different if the normal ones were dead, but with them alive, it’s not doable
  * Instead, they decide to help each other court themselves
  * It might be too late now that their normal versions know what they’re like, but they can at least try
  * You tell Peter things he doesn’t know about you and vice versa, and while some things are probably different, it does help
  * Eventually it boils down to “You can help me take my Peter since you’re as strong as him, and I can help you take your (Y/N).”
  * The normal you and Peter really hoped that the yanderes would get together and leave them alone, but it just gets worse




	171. Sub!Peter in a maid outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have any headcanons for sub! Peter in a maid outfit?"

  * At this point, you and Peter are no strangers to him dressing up in things
  * He has his own drawer of lingerie because you can’t resist seeing him looking all cute and blushy for you
  * But when you show him the short little French maid outfit you bought for him, he goes beet red
  * You sit back and watch with your bottom lip between your teeth as he sheds his clothes and puts on the tiny thing
  * “You look so precious, baby,” you tell him with a smile. “How about you put on a little show for me?”
  * It takes him a second to think with the heat in his body and how distracted he is by your lips, but he realizes what you mean
  * Peter grabs the small feather duster that came with it and starts dusting one of the shelves filled with framed photos
  * “Good boy.”
  * That makes him moan softly
  * He stretches up, making the skirt show the bottom of his ass
  * He bends over to give you a view of the whole thing
  * Knowing that you’re watching him has him painfully hard, his cock making a prominent bulge in the skirt
  * Maybe he knocks something over to give you an excuse to punish him
  * Or you find one yourself if you’re really feeling it
  * “You missed a spot. I’ll have to remind you not to do that again.”
  * That reminder consists of Peter laying across your lap with the skirt flipped up, his ass bright red from your spankings
  * There’s also the possibility of no punishments depending on how you both feel
  * Maybe he’ll just get a “You did such a good job, baby. Let me take care of you.” before you lay him down and give him a reward
  * You absolutely fuck him with the outfit still on because it’s impossible to resist
  * And when you’re finally full of his cum and dripping, you smirk at him
  * “Want to clean this up too?”
  * His mouth is on you in an instant, lapping up the beautiful combination of your cum and his until there’s nothing else left
  * After the first time, the maid outfit is used often




	172. Villain reader kidnaps Peter to protect him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter getting Kidnapped by Villain SO because they love him back and want him to be safe/stay out of the way whilst they go through with their plans and they clearly have a soft spot for Peter"

  * Since the first time you and Peter met as your alter egos, there was an undeniable connection
  * Peter was always happy when he found out it was you he had to fight, positive that he could convince you to leave behind your life of crime
  * And you liked flirting with him, but the feelings became much stronger each time
  * Before long, you realized that you were in love with him and that he seemed to feel the same
  * That’s why Peter wakes up drowsy, chained to a very strange bed where you sit next to him
  * “(Y/N)…Where are we?”
  * “Somewhere no one will find you,” you say, brushing his cheek affectionately. “It’s for your own safety.”
  * “Safety from what?”
  * You suppose you owe him an explanation for drugging him and dragging him away from home
  * “I joined in on a plan that I shouldn’t have, but now I have to follow through and we can’t have you getting in the way. He’ll kill you if you do and I won’t let that happpen.”
  * Peter’s stomach dropped thinking about how much trouble you must be in, meanwhile his heart was warm from your concern over him
  * “Who is it? I can help you-”
  * “You can help me by staying here, Peter. Please…”
  * You lean down and kiss him for the very first time, sweet and gentle unlike when you fight, and you touch your forehead to his
  * “If I make it through this one, it’s going to be my last scheme, okay? I promise. I’ll give it up and join you just like you want me to if you _stay here_.”
  * Peter agrees and watches you walk out the door, leaving him alone and bound
  * He wants to actually take you up on that offer, he really does, but that ’ _If_ I make it’ stops him
  * You could be hurt or worse, not to mention he doesn’t know what the plan is, which means he can’t just sit back and let it happen
  * So once the drugs wear off, he breaks his promise and snaps his chains, determined to save you
  * Considering what you did to protect him, he’s confident you will join him even if he interferes with whatever plot you’re wrapped up in




	173. Reader is the new teacher of Peter’s children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request Aged up Peter Parker with a kind sweet reader who he meets because they’re his kids (Perhaps he’s not with their mother anymore) New teacher - The kid/kids are probably only in elementary school and ADORE their teacher"

  * Peter was with MJ for years and with that marriage came his two babies
  * The two of them decided to divorce as things just weren’t working, but they stay friendly and keep custody of the kids equal
  * Even with his Spider-Man duties, Peter is a very dedicated father and he loves his little ones so much
  * So of course he’ll get to hear all about their days at school and go to the parent teacher meetings, which is how he meets you
  * They come home the first day and all they talk about is their brand new teacher
  * Peter’s just like “They sound great. I’m glad you like them.” and doesn’t really think much of it
  * Until you have to schedule a meeting with him and MJ and he actually sees you for the first time
  * Peter’s immediately taken by you the moment he enters the classroom, your kind smile immediately setting him at ease
  * And the way you have nothing but nice things to say about his kids and how much you enjoy having them in your class really warms his heart
  * He actually stutters a little and blushes when he talks to you, and MJ is to the side rolling her eyes
  * MJ teases him about it afterwards, but even when he gets home he’s still thinking about you
  * He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to feel this way about anyone after his ex-wife and there you are changing everything
  * Peter is already an involved parent, but he gets even more into his kids education so he can see you more
  * He even tries to run into you as Spider-Man often because that’s somewhat easier to explain away
  * You need directions somewhere because you’re fairly new in town, and you give him the most genuine and heartfelt “Thank you, Spider-Man”, which nearly has him dying on the spot
  * He sees that you’re lovely all the time, not just with your students, and he falls even harder
  * Peter eventually ends up asking you out during a school event and you reluctantly turn him down
  * He’s sweet and you’ve seen how great of a father he is so you do want to say yes, it’s just frowned upon
  * It would be wrong of you to date a parent of one of your students and he gets it, but god does that rejection hurt
  * He seriously considers taking the kids out of your class until he stops and thinks about how much that would hurt them since they love you so much
  * So he turns to Spider-Man to spend more time with you, without your knowledge of course, and it only makes him want you more
  * By the time you call him and ask him on a date after the last day of school, since his kids are going up a grade and you’re no longer teaching them, he’s already far too deep in his obsession
  * Peter’s determined to marry you and make you the step-parent to his children, as well as have more kids of your own, and things will move way too fast for you, but there’s nothing you can do about it




	174. Peter catches the reader cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I feel bad for this one 😖But can I please request Peter walking in on his S/O cheating on him. Thanks!"

  * Peter doesn’t see what’s going on right under his nose
  * Yes, he stalks you and keeps track of you when he can, but he also trusts you more than he should
  * He never thought in a billion years that his angel would ever do something so horrible, because you’re perfect in his eyes
  * And you’ve told him that you love him too, so he’s all you need, right?
  * Little does he know, he’s not the only person you’ve been seeing
  * Maybe you’re using for Peter for sex, or you’re only with him to take advantage of the fact that he’s wrapped around your finger
  * No matter the situation, he’s bound to find out some day
  * Peter happens to come home early one day and finds you in bed with someone else, naked and vulnerable in a way that only he’s supposed to witness
  * Tears well up in his eyes and he feels like he’s going to be sick because he can’t believe what he’s seeing
  * He can’t even be angry because his heart is shattered into a million pieces
  * Since Peter’s so deep under your spell, you’ll probably be able to talk your way out of it
  * You can convince him that it only happened the one time or that it was an accident (like you can fuck someone on accident lol)
  * You could also shift the blame to your affair partner and claim you didn’t want it, but that’s a surefire way to make him angry and get them killed instead of just beaten or scared off
  * Peter’s delusional and wants to believe that you’re telling the truth, that you’re innocent in all of this even though that’s the furthest thing from reality
  * Show him affection and be apologetic, and he’ll forgive and forget because you’re his sweet angel 🥺
  * But he’ll subconsciously start to watch you closer and keep you on an even shorter leash
  * If he catches you again, it might not be as easy for you to get out of it




	175. Captive reader warms up to Peter and they watch Christmas movies together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hi! can you do something where it’s christmas and yan!peter has already captured his darling a few months ago but she distants herself bc she didn’t really understand why she was kidnapped but now that she’s lives with him long enough. she now understands why and his tendencies so when peter comes back from patrol she’s there waiting for him and just pulls him into a hug and kiss and tells him she’s understands him now. it’s pure fluff and then end up cuddling watching christmas movies"

  * When Peter first takes you, he has this certain vision of how things will go
  * Like he knows you’re probably going to need time to adjust, but at the same time, he’s been fantasizing about being domestic and happy together since the day he met you
  * He hopes for cuddles and laughs and lots of kisses
  * Of course that’s not what happens because obviously you’re confused as hell and scared
  * Peter deals with you being distant as well as he can, but it gets harder on him once the holidays creep up
  * He wants to be able to spend them with you and start making your own traditions and he soon starts to realize it’s not going to go that way
  * Meanwhile, you’re warming up to him over time because in spite of everything else, he’s very sweet with you
  * Peter arrives home from patrol late one December night and he expects things to be quiet and kind of awkward, but the first thing you do when he gets through the door is hug him and he blushes so hard
  * “I’m glad you’re home, Peter.” You’re looking up at him with a sweet smile and you finally called it _home_ so he’s freaking out internally.
  * He freaks out even more when you say, “I get it. You know, why you brought me here and all? I didn’t before, but I do now.”
  * “Y-you do?” 🥺
  * And you kiss him, which really throws him for a loop
  * You’ve realized over the last few months that Peter loves movies, and even though he doesn’t celebrate the holiday, he really enjoys Christmas ones
  * So you suggest staying up and watching some movies together, if he’s not too tired from Spider-Man duties of course
  * Peter could be too exhausted to move and he still wouldn’t pass up this opportunity after waiting so long
  * The two of you cuddle up on the couch and watch his favorites, but all Peter can focus on is you in his arms because he’s just so damn happy
  * This is what he’s been imagining since the first time he met you, and it’s even better than his fantasies and plans ever were




	176. PS4!Peter gets a face change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy Anon here. I'm doing this for the shits and giggles. Imagine you are PS4!Peter's darling and one day you get out of the bed and you see that the man you love has gotten a face change overnight (think of PS5!Peter). You obviously don't believe him when he insists that he's your Peter and struggle against his advances. Finally, you're cornered and you decide that getting outside is priority n° one and try to hop out the window. Peter catches you and tells you to calm down; you're in denial."

  * You wake in the morning the same way you do every day, with Peter’s arm draped over you and the sun filtering in through the curtains
  * Like always, you carefully shift in his arms so you can face him and snuggle into his chest for a while before he wakes up
  * Since you’ve just woken up, it takes you a moment to process the face you see on the person sleeping next to you
  * His warmth still feels like Peter, but he nost definitely isn’t your fiance, he looks _completely_ different
  * You’re quick to scramble out of the bed once it hits you and all you can think about is where Peter is
  * Has this strange person hurt him? _Killed_ him? It makes you sick just considering it.
  * Peter’s eyes slowly open and he frowns slightly when he sees you several feet away from the bed. “Come back to bed, babe. It’s still early.”
  * It’s Peter’s voice, gravelly from sleep, but still familiar even though you know it’s not really him. “Who the hell are you?! Where’s Peter?! What did you do to him?!”
  * Peter’s wide awake now, carefully sitting up. “What’re you talking about? I’m right here.”
  * You quickly back up as he stands from the bed and takes a step forward. “Stay away from me!”
  * He hasn’t seen you act like this in a long time, not since before you settled into life with him and became happy again, so he tries to calm you down
  * Only you bolt for the door, intending to go to Miles or MJ for help, and Peter webs the knob since he doesn’t want you running around the city in this hysterical state
  * He closes the distance and you’re shaking harder the closer he gets. “(Y/N), I don’t know what you think is going on, but it’s me. _Peter_.”
  * “You may sound like him, but you’re not Peter. I’m not sure who you are or what you want, but if you’ve hurt him…”
  * Peter tries to reach out to you and that prompts you to try and run for the window, the fire escape being your only way out now
  * He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you away from the window before you can climb out of if, holding you against his chest
  * “Hey, we’ll figure this out. I promise.”
  * But you don’t stop stuggling against his iron grip, because all you want is your Peter back




	177. Possessive PS4!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Idk if you write for him, but can I possibly request something with ps4!peter parker x reader since I don't see much of him? 🥺 Like the reader distancing herself from him after noticing how possessive he is over her, and peter noticing how much she's been avoiding him and decides that he would take matters into his own hands as by going to see her as Spidey (can be NSFW if you'd like❤️)"

  * Everything’s perfect before the Devil’s Breath incident, before Peter loses May
  * The two of you are happy and even though your early twenties can be a struggle, especially with him being a super hero, you struggle together
  * You love Peter with your whole heart and want nothing more than to marry him when you’re both more stable
  * He feels the same, as he’s loved you since before he even became Spider-Man
  * But that lovely relationship the two of you have begins to sour after May
  * You expect things to be hard since you’re both grieving her loss, but that doesn’t end up being the problem
  * Peter slowly begins to change
  * It starts with him taking up more of your time and eventually escalates to him trying to push everyone else out of your life
  * He’ll get upset if you try to leave the apartment for any reason, and whenever you do, you can always feel eyes on you
  * It breaks your heart to think about leaving him, especially after he already lost his aunt, but you can’t take it much longer
  * The suffocating possessiveness is too much for you and you don’t want to live with that forever
  * You can’t bring yourself to leave him yet, so you begin to avoid him and put more of a distance between you instead
  * Of course Peter notices this, it’s obvious, but can’t you see that he’s just trying to protect you? That he doesn’t want to lose you like he has so many others in his life?
  * One night, you say you’re going out and he tries to get you to stay home, but you don’t listen and leave to see a friend instead, the same friend you’re planning to stay with when you finally break up with Peter
  * Only you never get there because you’re scooped up off the street, and you don’t have to see the white spider on his chest to know that it’s Peter taking you back to your apartment’s rooftop
  * Once you land, you try to struggle your way out of his arms. “What the hell, Peter?! Let me go! You can’t keep me from seeing my friends! This is why-”
  * “You want to leave me.” He finishes, holding you a little tighter. Too tight.
  * “Peter…”
  * “You have to understand. I’ve lost so many people. I can’t lose you too.”
  * You try to push against him again, but you’re slowly starting to lose consciousness, and you can’t speak either because the pressure is making it hard to catch your breath
  * “I _won’t_ lose you.”
  * With that, you black out, not realizing that things are about to be much worse than they have been




	178. Peter takes care of sick reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hi! i love ur writing sm i was wondering if you could write ab yan peter taking care of the reader who has a cold? thank u!"

  * Peter’s really attentive so he’ll notice pretty early if you’re sick
  * As soon as you start sneezing or you’re feeling too warm, he’s in caring mode
  * He’s always stubborn at first when it comes to any sickness he has because of his Spider-Man duties, but with you it’s totally different
  * You’re not even fully into the sickness yet and he’s already got you on bed rest
  * This is partly because he’s concerned about you, but he also just likes it when you stay at home
  * And of course once you start feeling the full effects he’s all 🥺 and basically at your command
  * You need tissues? Cough drops? Medicine? He’ll happily swing over to the store and grab it for you
  * He tries to make you soup every time even though he knows he can’t cook the best and always ends up having to buy you some because his isn’t up to snuff
  * It’s the thought that counts though, and he always assures you that he’ll figure it out eventually
  * Expect lots of cuddles even if you tell him not to so he doesn’t get sick
  * He doesn’t care about that, he just wants to help you feel better
  * You’ll be wrapped in a blanket cocoon with him if you get cold and he’ll keep you nice and warm 🥺
  * And he’ll watch whatever you want with you while you rest and nap (you always watch Star Wars with him when he’s the sick one)
  * God forbid something big happens where Spider-Man’s needed, he freaks out because he doesn’t want to leave you alone
  * You assure him that you’ll survive a few hours, you’ll just nap or something, but it still takes a lot of convincing on your end
  * He has Karen text you frequently to check in with you
  * Are you feeling any better? How’s your fever? Don’t forget to take your medicine!
  * It’s sweet, though he can be overbearing
  * Once you’re feeling better and Peter thinks you’ve recovered enough, he’ll dial it back just a little ( _Only_ a little!)
  * And of course, as soon as you’re through the sickness, Peter sneezes and you know that it’s your turn to care for him




	179. Reader has reality warping powers and creates a new dimension after Peter dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! Please do the Reader has the same powers with Wanda! Where she made her own reality and when Peter tries to rescue s/o, she was started to believe he was the enemy"

  * You and Peter have been inseparable since the day you met as kids, becoming best friends and eventually more
  * You love and adore each other, maybe a little more than is normal, but you’re both perfectly fine with that
  * Even with the trials and tribulations that come with both of you being superheroes, the two of you are as happy as can be
  * There are plans for the future, for marriage and children and a long happy life together
  * But when Peter goes to space with Tony and doesn’t come back, you start to worry
  * You try to hold onto hope that he’ll show up, he’s always promised that he’ll return to you no matter what, but when Captain Marvel brings only Tony and Nebula back, you know he’s gone
  * Tony tells you what happened, that the love of your life turned to dust in his arms, and you can’t help breaking down and sobbing
  * The Avengers try to help you cope with this loss just as they’re all dealing with their own, but you can’t cope or move on
  * When you realize that none of them are trying to fix things and bring back those who were lost, you lose it completely
  * You just want your Peter back
  * Suddenly, he’s right there with you and you don’t question it, you just kiss him and hold him like you never thought you would again
  * Slowly you start to forget that he was ever gone, so in your mind you never lost Peter
  * The two of you buy a beautiful house together, though neither of you ever question how you can afford it as simple college freshmen
  * You have twins together, then two more babies after that, all a perfect mix between you and Peter
  * You build that fantasy life you always talked about and it’s everything you ever dreamed of
  * What you don’t realize is that you’re no longer in your original dimension, you’ve created your own and have been living there for the past five years
  * Maybe deep down you know that something’s not right and you see the occasional crack, but you’re so delusional at this point that you always shrug it off
  * The real Peter returns during the fight with Thanos and he’s searching for you the whole time, but you’re nowhere to be found
  * He finally finds out that you disappeared five years ago after the snap and that no one could locate you
  * It takes some magic searching from Doctor Strange for Peter to discover what happened, that you bent reality and created your own dimension
  * Peter shows up ready to bring you home and finds that you’re living with your own Peter and a huge family, which breaks his heart
  * Everyone told him you were completely destroyed by his death, but he didn’t expect this even though he would do the same in your position
  * Peter tries to convince you that none of this is real and that you need to go back home with him, and you don’t take it well at all
  * This has become real to you, so real that even when faced with your original Peter, you refuse to accept it
  * To you, he’s the enemy trying to take your family from you so for the first time ever, you attack Peter with your powers and send him right back to the Sanctum with Strange
  * Peter won’t leave you in that dimension, not now that he’s alive and can give you that life again, but he’s going to need help to do it
  * With backup from other Avengers, he drags you back to your rightful dimension and you’re fucking pissed because he stole you away from your love and your life
  * But once you realize that he’s your Peter, that dimension comes crumbling down and the perfect life built on your delusions is gone
  * Of course you can build it again with the original Peter, but it doesn’t change the fact that those five years and all of the children you had in that time were very real to you




	180. Reader likes nerdy Peter and dumps him after he gains muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Request - Peter with an S/O who has a thing for “scrawny” nerds. They start dating before Peter is bit by the spider and when they notice his muscles they dump him and move on quite quickly. Muscles just aren’t their thing 🤷🏽♀️"

  * Peter honestly doesn’t think you’ll date him in the beginning
  * People don’t like nerds with zero muscle mass and coke bottle glasses, or at least that’s what he assumes
  * So Peter pines over you, not realizing that you think he’s adorable
  * You finally ask him out and of course he says yes so the two of you start dating
  * It’s perfect because he’s finally with you and you like him back, and he’s happier than he’s ever been
  * You cuddle him all the time and give him so much affection which he absolutely lives for
  * Then he gets bitten by the spider and develops strange powers as well as muscles overnight (and no more glasses either)
  * He thinks you’ll be happy about it because he’s strong now and people like that, right?
  * You go to cuddle him and feel his defined muscles under his shirt, but when you ask him what the hell’s up with that, he doesn’t really give you an answer
  * Peter notices that you don’t touch him again that day and is sad as hell because you usually hug him all the time
  * Before the school day ends, he tries to talk to you about it only for you to dump him
  * You tell him that his nerdy look was what attracted you to him in the first place and that you’re not into the muscles
  * Peter’s shocked and hurt, but he doesn’t accept that it’s over
  * Cue the creepy stalking shit and him being super desperate, basically trying pretend that the two of you are still together
  * The next guy you try to date comes to school the next day and won’t even look in your direction without shaking from fear
  * And the same thing happens to anyone else you show interest in or who shows interest in you
  * Peter’s behavior only gets worse when Ben is killed because he’s just going through so much
  * He’s not going to give up until you either take him back or he’s pushed to the point of more drastic measures




End file.
